The True Journey of Harry Potter
by adis
Summary: AU. Harry Potter had a very bad childhood in the beginning... until one day he found his legacy. And all starts from there.
1. Begin, began, begun

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 1 – Begin, began, begun

It all started even before Harry Potter was born. A prophecy made by a woman looking for a job, given while being interviewed by none other than the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Sybil Trelawney was a descendant of a true seer, not that she acquired the skill, though she would love to act as one. She knew, of course, how a seer gave a prophecy. She also knew Dumbledore believed in it since he was named once in a prophecy made by one of her great-aunts almost a century ago.

It was a family's secret. Dumbledore was sent for when he was around 50 years old after great-auntie Sillery made her first ever prophecy. It was told in the family that the first prophecy of a seer would be the most impact one. Therefore, the new Hogwarts' Transfiguration professor was called to hear a prophecy mentioning him. The content of the prophecy was not passed down, either it was fulfilled and destroyed or it was not really needed to be mentioned. However, since then, Dumbledore was one of those who truly believed in prophecy.

Dumbledore was tired, having been awake since dawn to prepare his speech in the International Confederation of Wizard in the afternoon, which he had to travel via floo to the meeting in Geneva, Switzerland. Then he had to rush back to Scotland for 2 interviews. Not that it was really needed, but Horace Slughorn, his current Potion Master and Head of the House of Slytherin, had talked him to announce a requirement for his position. Slughorn was a coward, not that Dumbledore would say to anyone. Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had arisen many years ago. Dumbledore knew there was something Slughorn was responsible for, but he could not really guess. Whatever it was, Slughorn was very frightened and ready to flee.

Either it was greed or ambition or a vast illusion of the 'greater good', Dumbledore had always thought he was the one prophesized to take care of the Wizarding World, not just British Wizarding World, but as in the whole World. He craved for power. With a very well planned strategy, he was now the greatest wizard of the modern time, as it was described in the chocolate frog cards. A great wizard like him, people might think he should be the Minister of Magic, though he knew better. Being Headmaster of Hogwarts guaranteed that he would be more able to see and manipulate the new generation of wizards and witches.Minister of Magic came and went away as the term ended, either be re-elected or shunned by botches while in the office. So, being the headmaster of the best school of Magic in Europe, believed to be the best in the world, allowed more power and longer time until death.

'Death is but the next great adventure.' The phrase was once told by his mentor, Nicholas Flamel. Like he would believe that, Dumbledore knew about the philosopher's stone and its property. Of course, who would not know, it was a well-known fact in the wizarding world about the achievement of Flamel. Dumbledore thought that his mentor just said it to keep the stone for himself and his wife's. They were still alive anyway, if Nicholas truly believed in the phrase why did he not just leave this world then. Unbeknown to him, there was a reason for it and it would very much concern the great Albus Dumbledore, only if he knew or would ever know.

Now, back to the present, or was it? Albus Dumbledore was walking in to a tavern named Hog's Head, which owned by his brother. Albus did not get along with his brother, Aberforth, much or so people believed. Truth is Aberforth is Albus figure in the dark side gathering intelligences from all places via people who visited the bar or spent times staying there. Aberforth would pass the information to his brother once in a while, though all news would be laundered to the facts, not just rumors. That was why Albus knew so much. Unbeknown to Albus, again, his brother still held the grudge against him. Why? It was a secret of the Dumbledore family, in which would not be repeated and should not in anyway. And it was certainly not about Aberforth and his goat story as many would believe it was for it was not really a fact but just a rumor spread by none other Albus himself to discredit his brother.

"Headmaster," the tavern's maid greeted behind the counter bar while using a filthy looking cloth drying some glasses.

Albus looked at the girl beaming. This was one of his informants sent to spy on his brother. Although Albus believed all news he got from his brother, paranoid as he was, Albus sent Stephanie Spiral to get a job here as a cover and kept eyes on his brother. Of course, Stephanie had no idea why she needed to be here other than to keep a watch on her pseudo boss from doing something illegal. It was not really a good pay working here, but she got a nice sum from her real boss, Albus Dumbledore, anyway. It was not known by many the relation of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Hog's Head's owner. Those who knew would believe the rift between brothers.

"Good evening, Ms. Spiral." Dumbledore called back, "I believed there are some people waiting for me upstairs?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Spiral replied looking in a chart showing the list of guests. "A Mr. Snape is in room number 13 and Ms. Trelawney is in room 7. Would you like any refreshment sent up, Headmaster?"

Albus paused at the name of the second guest, though it might be a lingering from the first name. Being the headmaster, Albus remembered, or at least tried to, all of his students passing in the hallowed hall of Hogwarts. Severus Snape was one of talented students in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. News had it that Snape was one of the middle-ranked death eaters. 'What is the real motive of the boy?' Albus mused. At the time, he only knew that he would be interviewing 2 persons for a job in Hogwarts. With Snape, he could surmise the boy was after Potions or DADA post. But Trelawney, 'What would the girl want?'

"No, thank you dear." Albus waved off the offer and walked up the stairs.

20 minutes later, Albus left room 13. Contented with the outcome of the meeting, he would be able to tell Horace tomorrow that he found a new Potions Master. Sighing heavily, Dumbledore straightened himself before knocking on the door of room 7.

"Headmaster," a dreamily eyed behind a huge thick funny-looking eyeglasses young woman answered the door and greeted him.

"Ms. Trelawney," Dumbledore greeted smiling with his eyes twinkling full forced. "You have asked to meet me, have you not?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Trelawney smiled and stepped out of the way to let the headmaster in, "please come in."

Another ten minutes passed. Severus Snape was watching. His master had told him to apply for the job in Hogwarts, may it be DADA or Potions, to spy within the school. So, for the first part of his mission, Snape listened on the happening in the room. This could be news his master would need to know. Dashing quietly to the room 7, a slight gap of the door allowed him to see what was going on in the room.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."

"What are you doing there?" A voice behind him asked.

Startled, Snape turned, masked his face with scowl. "Nothing," he spat, "none of your business." Snape walked away to his room with his robe billowing.

Aberforth Dumbledore was not a spy for nothing. He did know what the boy was doing in front of the room. Being a better spy as he was, Aberforth did not require standing in plain sight to eavesdrop. His brother might be paranoid and did not trust him so that he checked the room for any device of listening charm before starting a conversation. Being as arrogant and so self-confident, Albus dismissed the current talk as nothing other than listening to someone asking for help or talking about the weather. But still, you will never be too cautious. Albus knew, of course, that there were some devices installed in every room and that he could de-activate as told by his brother about them, Albus did just that, unknowingly activated the magic-compatible video camera implanted within the light sphere illuminating the room. People might believe Hog's Head to be old-fashioned next to nothing tavern. Even the great Albus Dumbledore believed that since his good-for-nothing-but-some-spying brother told him so. How so folly his brother was.

Aberforth was watching the screen viewing all cameras in his secret chamber under the premise. Seeing the death eater boy creeping in the corridor alerted him and he acted. He knew what was going on within the room 7, a plan laid well beyond his brother's imagination. Once scared the boy off, Aberforth retreated to his chamber to send a telegraph message. It was quite old-fashioned but the code message was a very effective correspondence within the ignorance of all muggle things of the wizarding world. Oh how Aberforth was so looking forward to the newest invention and to learn to use it. What was it called again? Comtuper? What-so-ever, he would know of it anyway. Now, it was time to appear in the bar and showed up before the hag, err, Stephanie got suspicious.

Meanwhile, in the room 7 of Hog's Head, Albus Dumbledore was having the time of his life. Standing in front of him, Sybil Trelawney was giving a prophecy. He would need to go to the Prophecy Chamber in the Department of Mystery to store it tomorrow. But before that, he would need to analyze it first. He did not really want to store them for the unspeakable to research if he could help it. But being under the oath of Wizengamot, any prophecy he heard required to be submitted for research in the DoM.

Trelawney was standing there in her trance. Dumbledore waited for her conscious smiling wide. "My dear?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

Trelawney snapped out of her trance blanching. "Ah, sorry, headmaster," she stammered, "I was thinking of the opportunity of being hired."

Albus smiled wider, eyes twinkling. "It's alright, Ms. Trelawney." He paused watching the girl blushing ashamed. "Considering yourself hired for the Divination post for the coming year. I will send Professor McGonagall to see you tomorrow to help you settle in the castle and please, as a colleague, call me Albus, Sybil."

Five minutes later, Albus Dumbledore bade farewell to his new Divination Professor and left the tavern. 'I will have see whom the prophecy mentioned and what does it mean by 'the power he knows not'. Would it mean there will be another figure with power?' Albus mused while walking up the gate of Hogwarts. 'What should I tell Bianca to leave her post since I have a true seer working for me now?' There were so many things to do and decisions to make. He never saw a pair of green eyes watching him walk. The green eyes twinkled not unlike Albus' own with mirth. Watching the headmaster vanished behind the pillar of the gates, the stranger vanished in thin air without a sound leaving no evidence at all that he was there.

In the room number 7, Sybil Trelawney grinned maniacally. She opened her windowpane to let a regal hawk owl carrying her reward; the reward for her acting given the prophecy. Being descendent of true seer did not make her any shameful for being a fraud. She knew about Divination, even got an Outstanding for her Divination NEWTs. Being jobless did make her accepted the proposition from a man she did not even know, not that she could refuse a sweet-mouth young and handsome guy like that. The owl flew out of the room and she prepared herself for a good night rest before the crazy day tomorrow. She had a lot to prepare. In her dream, Sybil Trelawney was seeing herself a princess in the Divination Tower.

Unlike Trelawney, Severus Snape could not sleep just yet. He was preparing for a small trip. The dark lord would want to know the prophecy since it did sound concerning him. He just wished it would not earn him a 'Crucio' for baring a bad news. He walked down to slip out of the tavern and turned to a dark corner. Donning his death eater's garb, Severus Snape disapparated to his master's lair.

In a conference room, somewhere on earth, in the head quarter of the most secretive organization, nine people were seated waiting for their leader. There was a ting sound announcing the elevator arrival to the floor. The door opened slowly showing a lone figure in dark cloak, unrecognizable face and two piercing green eyes.

"Greeting everyone," the figure said.

Everybody stood up and waited until the figure was standing at his seat. The figure opened his arms and in the flash, there were a phoenix landing on his shoulder, a staff in his left hand and a wand in his right. The other attendants were drawing their own weapon, various from ordinary thing like swords, wands and guns to the newest invention of the organization; the laser gloves. An incantation was heard from the head of the table and the light in the room dimmed.

"Please sit down," the head figure said, "let's see how the operation Potter goes."

They watched, some smiled at the scene they saw. Once the Dumbledore in the screen was out of the bar, they resumed their chat.

"So, the operation succeeded," one lady said. "I thought he was better than that."

Several chuckles were heard. They preceded their meeting and considered more plans. At the end, they all left the room. Only two remained; the head figure and the lady.

"So it begins," the lady said.

"Begin, began, begun," the head figure replied in a sing-song voice. They laughed and walked into the elevator.


	2. Welcome to Avalon

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Avalon, Young Mr. Potter

The morning of November 2, 1981 saw Petunia Dursley, nee Evans opening her front door. There, on the step, she found a bundle of clothes. Seeing what was in the bundle, she did the only thing she was good at. Petunia Dursley screamed shrieking like there was no tomorrow and did not care for one in her life what her neighbor might think.

Vernon Dursley ran down stairs wondering why his beautiful (in his eyes) wife was screaming. Water drifted down his fat body, a towel hastily tied around his lower torso.

"What's wrong, Pet?" he asked.

Unable to speak, Petunia pointed down at the bundle shakily. Vernon picked the thing up and saw the envelope. Seeing something connecting to the freakish thing his wife once told him, Vernon ushered his wife in to the living room closing the door harshly.

An owl watched the scene intently before flying away.

Roughly, three years later, a four-year-old boy was scrubbing the kitchen floor. He did not know what he did wrong this time, not that he could question his aunt or uncle. He just did what they told him to. The poor boy did not even know his name, being called 'Freak' or 'Boy' or just only 'You' all this short life. At least, his aunt was not that cruel, she taught him some. He learnt to speak, much earlier than his cousin. He learnt to read and write; to be able to read the instructions or doing chores and running errand for his aunt or uncle. He learnt to count and doing basic math even before his age to attend the primary school.

His reputation in the neighborhood was not what one would desire. He was the disturbing boy of No. 4, Private Drive. No one cared for him. Sweet Petunia always told her friends in their afternoon tea party what an insolent brat he was.

His little mere months older cousin, Dudley, was at the back door. Harry knew immediately what the devil cousin was going to do. Dudley was stepping into the kitchen with his boots muddy more than ordinary level since it was summer and the earth was dry. Seeing his cousin's trick to get him into more trouble, Harry did something he did not knew it would get him more than trouble, unknowingly wished Dudley to fly out of the kitchen. Dudley, wide eyes, shrieked girlishly flying out like some kind of force pushed him into the air and landed in his mother's precious bed of roses, a masterpiece of her works – or to be frank, her nephew's.

Petunia Dursley was in the living at the time doing who-know-what. Hearing her son, she rushed into the kitchen seeing the boy knelt on the floor, the kitchen door opened, and her son outside in the rose bushes – her roses. She assumed immediately that it was her nephew doing. Without much thought she picked up the broomstick and lashed it on her nephew screaming her lungs out that he caused all of it.

Harry denied her claims, but not for long. He was unconscious long before his aunt noticed it. Trembling, Petunia lifted his figure to touch the boy's throat noting that he was still breathing and pulsing. She dragged the boy into the cupboard noticing that there was blood oozing from his mouth. She did not care. She would need to clean the particular stain herself later, but at the moment she was satisfied. She might beat the m… no, the freakish out of him yet.

Unseen by anyone, there was a cat, half kneazle, watching outside of the windowpane up on a tree. The cat leapt down and ran to his mistress. Arabella Figg was dropping her shopping bags when Mr. Tibbles ran in meowing loudly. She knew immediately there was something happening. Mr. Tibbles was on his duty watching No.4 today and his meow frantically means danger to life. She went to floo-call Dumbledore.

The flame flared green for a moment and she was so frustrated not seeing the headmaster of Hogwarts in his office. There was an odd sound though. The glass balls on the shelf behind his desk for radiating red lights, some of the balls had red smoke in them. Mrs. Figg tried calling Albus for about 5 minutes to no avail. The red lights in the room receded, the sound subdued and everything went to normal once again. She decided to call him again later. Now, she would need to find a good reason to visit Petunia Dursley.

Once Arabella Figg's head was gone from the fireplace, the portraits of ex-headmaster of Hogwarts began to talk. And in a moment of loud noises, there was a flash of flame. Fawkes appeared on its perch. Hearing the conversation, if you can call that dispute, he knew it was time to act. Wizardkinds would never admit any other form of magic than theirs. But phoenixes had their own magic to work. Fawkes flew above the room and started flying in circle. A circle of flames erupted and in another flash, white light shone covering the room. All portraits stop talking and everything appeared as though the past 15 minutes had nothing particularly happened at all. Pleased with himself, Fawkes disappeared from the room to inform his true master.

Back in No. 4, Private Drive, Petunia just finished wiping the blood from her floor. The knock on the front door startled her for a second. She straightened herself, sinister smile on her face and opened the door to greet whoever was there.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mrs. Figg," She exclaimed.

Arabella Figg smiled her best before replied. "Good afternoon, Petunia, dear," She acted as though disturbed and said, "I need a hand in my house this evening, Petunia. I'm wondering if you could lend the boy to help me."

Petunia was crying in her head. She thought quick before giving the only thing that came up in her mind. "Does it really need to be today, Mrs. Figg? I would love to send the boy, but he went with Vernon this morning. I'm not quite sure when they'll be back today."

Being an old squib did not mean she was stupid. But the reply struck her. Didn't know what to say, Mrs. Figg just smiled sadly, "that's quite alright. I would leave it for today and wait till the boy can come. Sorry for disturbing, my dear."

Petunia felt relieved and her manner kicked in. "Oh, my! Where's my manner? Would you like to come in? Having a cup of tea?"

Mrs. Figg declined the offer and bade good bye. The old lady walked away grumbling something about cats and stuff. Petunia sighed heavily behind the door. Now, what did she have to do with boy?

She would have to make sure the boy was alive and healed. But she knew; the freakish thing would heal him fast. It happened all the time anyway. One day last year, or was it earlier, the boy was summoning the toy Dudley was playing and refused to share. That was the first time Vernon saw it with his own eyes the 'M' thing. He slapped the boy hard that he landed on the corner of the table and got blood. The next day, the wound was healed without a sign of any injury. Then just yesterday, she told the boy to clear up the cupboard and 20 minutes later, it was done. Petunia was sure it should take longer, but the boy seemed to do it with that thing. She knew the boy did not know about magic, she had made sure of it. So, how did this entire freakish thing happen?

There was a secret, though. The secret that Harry would not let anyone knew about. In the cupboard under the stairs, where he resided, there was a corner right behind a box he used to put his belongings. The corner was something unusual, not a thing found in a muggle home, not even in a wizard house.

He just found out about the corner yesterday when he was ordered to clean up the unkempt little space his uncle was gratefully given him to live in. There used to be a box of fake Christmas tree in the corner. His aunt told him to put all things in the cellar and leave only his belongings in the cupboard, well, and some cleaning equipments for the daily basis, which took up much of the space available. The little space left was the corner where his had his box placed in the corner and a foot or two wide enough for him to stand and the cot. Harry did not care for luxury; he knew it was what he worth, not that his aunt or uncle forgot to remind him every once in a while.

A few hours passed by, Harry was starting to get conscious. He winced as he tried to sit up. It was dark outside, but there were lights from the kitchen and the living room. So, he knew his relative was still awake according to the voice of his uncle loudly praising his son for something and accusing Harry for being irresponsible, "slept all day, that brat needs some lessons." His aunt was trying to calm her husband saying it was alright, that she could handle the boy.

Harry sighed hard in the dark cupboard. He missed dinner again today; luckily he did get something to eat for breakfast. Try to breathe slowly, Harry sat on his cot and began to think of what to do until sleep came again. Then he remembered the corner. It was just not an ordinary corner like anywhere around the house. Why? There was a small hold on the floor in that corner. Harry first thought it was some stains and tried to wipe it with the towel he was using to scrub the floor. However, every time he went near the spot, he felt some kind of a pull like an electric shock though not the harm way. He thought of telling his aunt, but decided against it. Who knew what she would do? He always got the blame if there was something out of ordinary around the house.

Now, though, he had times and was left alone. Harry dropped down on the floor and crept to the spot lifting his belongings box and placed it on the cot. This time the pull felt stronger and once he touch the spot, Harry felt a pull in his naval and a swoosh sound were heard in the room. Of course, no one heard it for the occupants of the house were watching a loud television and Harry was not there anymore to hear it.

After the pull behind his naval, Harry felt being lifted and spun. He kept his eyes closed not knowing what to do at the point. Then, he was dropped, so high that he screamed with fear. He landed on a soft landing. Opened his eyes, Harry noted that he was now on a bed made of leaves. He was surrounded by trees and the clear sky above showing the starry night. Harry looked around, fear crept to his heart.

"Welcome to the Avalon, young Mr. Potter," someone in the dark called out.

Harry looked frantically around. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Where… where are you?" he asked.

A dark figure walked from under the tree line. The first glimpse was that the person was very old. An old man with pure white hairs, long beard touching the floor, he hold out his hand to help the young boy up. "Again, Mr. Potter, welcome to Avalon."

Harry decided to take the hand, but still not quite sure if he should be scared or not. "Good evening, sir," he said. "Thank you."

Once up, Harry narrowed his eyes for a clear look on the face of the old man. Not just old, this person was ancient. Seeing his look, the old man smiled thinking the boy was suspicious. "Don't be alarmed, my dear boy. All shall be answered. But first let's get comfortable, shall we? Come along. I believed Morgana cooked something special for our first meeting."


	3. Magic 101

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 3 – Magic 101

It was a warm cozy room where Harry found himself seated in a fluffy chair. The ancient old man whom had yet to introduce himself brought Harry in to a small cottage across the river from the forest where Harry was dropped. Harry did not know why, but he had a feeling that he could trust the man. A few minutes later, the old man came back accompanied with an old lady.

"Harry Potter, meet Morgana. Morgana, Harry Potter," the old man said indicating each other.

"Good evening, ma'am," Harry said bowing a little. The manner was grilled into him by his aunt.

The old lady smiled, "greeting, young Harry."

There was an awkward silent until Harry could not stand it anymore and turned to the old man. "And who are you, sir?"

The man's looked startled and smiled sheepishly, "Alas, old age. Excuse me, my boy. I am Merlin."

This time, Harry was the one who looked surprised and screwed his face trying to recall where he had heard the name. Of course, the legend of Arthur the King, Harry trembled a bit not knowing what to do. "Pleased to meet you, sir," the boy greeted.

Morgana smiled. She had been wondering what the boy would become after the dreadful treatment of the Dursley. They, Merlin and her, kept tap of the boy's life knowing full well it was to be done for her and her husband to be able to move on.

Despite people's believes; she and her husband were still around. It was just that they had a task to finish. Morgana was a seer, though not a strong one, that she could foresee her line's, which is also the bloodline of Merlin, to be cut down to an only male heir. It was quite nerve wracking. She had hoped that probably what she saw would not really happen and if it did happen, thus the end of the line and the end of Magic. Merlin and Morgana were chosen to be representing Magic by the power that be. They would be the one in charge, had they not refuse to be dictators. Instead, Merlin came up with an idea of forming an organization to take care of that responsibility. Morgana knew it was a wrong idea until she met her substitute and to an extent, Merlin's. Nicholas was a fine young man and his wife was as bright and wonderful as she could wish for. Merlin had passed on his responsibility to his only heir, though both she and her husband thought they would continue living until they can be sure of their last, no, latest heir; to make sure that he survived the worst fate of Magic. They would, no; they must live to make sure their lines pass on.

"Well, Harry, I believe you are hungry?" Morgana tried to start a conversation.

Harry smiled shyly; he was, in fact, very hungry, but also very tired and still aching from the pain he had been inflicted earlier. He winced at the thought of the event in the afternoon.

Seeing his reaction, Morgana frowned and used her ability of passive legilimency picking up the surface thought in the boy's mind. What she found incensed her, so much that air started to rip through the living room of the cottage. Harry was surprised by the change on her face and started to become scared. Merlin, of course, picked up the sight immediately. He did not know what cause Morgana to lose her poise. He touched Harry, whom flinched but stood still, and squeezed the boy's shoulder assuring him and himself as well.

Seeing her husband's and her heir's reaction, Morgana took a deep breathe and the air subdued. "Sorry, dears, I lost control of my magic for a moment," she told them before clapping her hands and walked out of the room calling back, "Why don't you two come into the kitchen? We'll have dinner then more should be explained to Harry why he's here."

Both males, young and old, looked at each other and shrugged before following her.

Harry was now confused – Magic? – There was no such thing as magic, was it? Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was very adamant about the fact that they would scold him and threaten him at any chance that the world 'Magic' came up in a conversation. But the lady, Morgana, just said that she lost control of magic and if he was not mistaken, Merlin was a wizard, everyone knew that, though his aunt and uncle would just scoffed it off and saying that was nonsense.

Now, Harry was just a four-year-old boy, but that did not make him any less than an eight or nine years old. Why, one might ask. One thing that though seemed too cruel and harsh Petunia did, it was a thing Harry would feel grateful for later on in his life, and that was she had him learn as fast as she could. She went so far as having him learn from all the primary books up to 2nd and 3rd grades. Sometimes, she would have him reading books and do oral tests. Of course, these just made our boy more intelligence and sort of a prodigy. Had Harry not already been one, he would become one nonetheless. Harry remembered once his aunt and uncle were arguing about letting him learn too much and his aunt's reason was that she intended to have him home-schooled instead of sending him to school with Duddikins. She told Uncle Vernon that the more the boy learnt, the more she could have him do chores and run errands for them and what was best was that they could get him out of their skin earlier once he could get emancipated, of which Harry had no idea what that meant at the time. So once they went shopping, he skipped off to a book store in the mall and looked the word up in a dictionary. He felt a pang of sadness understanding there was no love for him in his relatives' at all.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Harry followed the elderly into a very homey kitchen with a round dining table with 5 chairs. On the opposite of the door, there were counters of 2 stoves, oven and sink. In the corner, there was something that looked like a refrigerator, but rather a wooden one, as strange as it could be, most of everything in the kitchen seems to be made of wood. Harry was directed to a seat and the two adults sat with him in the middle.

"So, Harry, do you like chicken soup?" Morgana asked him. The boy just looked around with wide eyes and nodded absentmindedly. Then, if it could be, Harry's eyes grew wider seeing the soup pot flew from the stove hovering over the table, and then spoons flew out of a drawer along with some bowls getting out of the cupboard.

"Wow," was all Harry said.

Chuckling, Merline simply waved his hand and the light was out. Harry was panicked for a moment. He was not afraid of the dark, but being in the dark with strangers in an unknown place could panic you. Suddenly there were 3 candles lit and hovering over the table. A lone ladle was doing its job pouring down the clear spicy soup in the bowls in front of them.

"The soup is a bit less spicy than what we normally have," Morgana told him, "but seeing this would be your first time, I think this would introduce you to the paradise of Asian foods, which we will have them often."

Harry nodded and seeing Merlin already started his soup, he followed suit. It tasted nothing like he had before in his short life. It was hot, spicy hot that he was looking for some water, but did not see one. Merlin saw his dilemma and swished his hand once. A cup of steaming water appeared in front of him. Curious, Harry looked at the old man.

"Hot water would soothe your throat better for the hot of chili in your soup," Merlin said smiling. "Take a small sip and careful, the water is hot." The old man laughed at his own joke.

Taking a small sip, Harry felt better, though still hot and his tongue and throat were still burning. He really wished for cold water. Like Morgana heard him, she conjured a glass of ice water for him. He thanked the old lady and took a big gulp of cold water.

"Merlin, you know full well that the boy hasn't had this type of spice before and hot water would just make it worse for the first try." Morgana scolded her husband.

Merlin grinned cheekily, "but it does soothe better than cold water, don't you agree?"

Harry looked at the two and tried to smooth the argument. "Hot water did help though, but I prefer the cold one."

The old couple smiled at the boy and continued their soup, while Harry tried his again. It took about 5 more spoonfuls before he got used to the feeling of the spice. It does taste good, Harry thought to himself; never saw Morgana's smile and Merlin's smirk.

Once the soup was done, they had the next course; spaghetti with white cream sauce with hams and mushrooms. Then, they had chocolate cakes as desserts. It took a while for Harry to stop thanking both adults for their kindness. This was the first time he had a full dinner, which the adult just waved it off saying this is the simplest thing in their household.

They all retreated to the living room once again after telling Harry at least 5 times that he was not required to do the dishes or any cleaning. Harry felt full and had a strange feeling within his body. He was about to voice this to Merlin, when Morgana gave him a few vials.

Harry looked at her questioningly; Morgana just smiled and told him to drink them. The first few vials tasted so bad that the chocolate taste in his mouth was washed away leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that he felt like there were some ashes in there. However, the last two tasted just like water and lemonade. Seeing Harry downed all the potions she gave him, Morgana explained. "You may wonder, Harry, what they are."

Harry smiled; he started to feel energized and sleepiness left him completely now.

"Those are called potions. The first one, the worst taste, is skel-gro. A very strong, but slightly modified one, it will help repair all of the bones' fractures in your body. The second and third ones are nutritive nourishment and blood replenishment. The forth of the foul taste, which left some ashes in your mouth is muscles and nerves strengthener. And the last two are just simply water and lemonade dosed with some very light pepper-up potion, which would keep you awake for a little longer for our talk."

Harry processed the information in his head and thought it odd that she had given him those medicines since he did not feel ill at all. However, he did feel better and he could swear he could see much better and clearer. Harry might not know it, but the neglecting from his so called relatives had already caused him his eye-sight.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said, "I feel better… much better than… than whenever."

Morgana smiled at the boy, though inside she was seething with anger and frustration. Of course, she knew some plan had to be followed, but her heir should be living with his own parents, not just some monstrous relatives. She had argued with Merlin and Nicholas about it while they were still planning their operation Potter, but had to give in. Oh, how much she hated the word 'for the greater good'. She knew it had to be done for the surviving of Magic; to rid of the evils, both light and dark.

"Alright, Harry," Merlin spoke holding a cup of tea, "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here?"

Harry nodded and sat up attentively. He knew this would be very important and he vowed to get all information he was about to get.

"First," Merlin continued, "Magic is real."

Harry's jaw dropped. Of all things that went on, Merlin had to just state the obvious. Seeing his face though, both Merlin and Morgana chuckled.

"Sorry for an old man's joke, my boy." Merlin said apology. "Okay, that joke's done, now onto the more serious one.

You know about the world, of course? Good, Planet Earth as we are living in is a part of the Universe that many beings reside. We won't go out of the Earth now because it is not our priority. Our priority is our own planet. The Earth is consisting of various worlds, but mainly there are only 2 worlds in the realm of livings. Are you following me so far? Now, those 2 worlds are the Magical World and the Non-Magical World. We, the magical, sometimes call the non-magical muggle, which I'd say I prefer the word 'normal world' better.

The magical world is hidden from the normal world. Few centuries ago, it was a dark age. Dark Age means there are evils, be it humans or other beings. We will go back to that later. At the time, muggles were aware of magic and they started to be afraid of it. Fear made people reacted. Some reacted by pretending not to care, but these were few. More of them reacted by hunting us magical folks. There were witch-hunts as they called it. That's why we separated ourselves from non-magical people then. Do you understand this far, Harry?"

Harry nodded. He knew about witch-hunt of course having read about them and listened to his aunt's rants. He sometimes even imagined his aunt was a witch in disguise to make his life miserable.

"Now, we are going back to history a bit. You've heard about me, haven't you? The stories in muggle's books are quite accurate though only about the part I played in Arthur's life.

Before we go to the part of my life, we will start with the magical world blood status. You see, Harry, the only different about human residing on Earth are that some can use magic and some can't. So, the principal of all is Magic. Magic is everything. Just like Birth, Age, Sickness, and Death, Magic is also what every being in the world has or would have. When we are talking about humans, there mainly 2 types as you can guess," Merlin paused here wanting Harry to answer his last question-like sentence.

"Magical and non-magical," Harry said earning a smile from both adults.

"Correct. There is also something between the two though. Now, imagine magical at the top and non-magical at the bottom. Mark them as blood status; in the middle, we will have mixed blood or half-blood. However, there are also others. Now, let's see this." Merlin paused and then drew up 4 blocks in the air. In the block, he wrote non-magical in all blocks and then drew a line like one block to another forming to 2 sets of linked blocks.

"We all, and I say all of humans, are starting by just plain humans. Then, we have the first generation pure blood, which nowadays was called 'muggleborn' and some people, bad people mind you; call them 'mudblood', an insult that is very rude and unrespectable," Merlin paused here to let it sank in. The blocks in the air were forming a tree of generation with description at the side along Merlin's speech.

"Then, when two muggleborns marry and have a child, the child will be the second generation pure blood. And it goes on and on. Years after years, many families all forget about the beginning of the tree and just remember the most notable one in the family and start their family tree from there and claim to be pureblood.

Remember that I call the magical world, Harry? Good. All countries in the world has their magical part, though some muggle governments are just not informed about it or that they are new countries being independent after the World War II. Do you know the world 'biased' or 'bigot', Harry? Yes, there are those countries that are biased about blood status and sadly include Britain.

Our British magical part is still biased about blood purity," Merlin sighed heavily and with a wave of his hand, the previous blocks were moved aside and 4 new blocks appeared. Two of them had the word 'Pure Blood' and another two had the world 'muggle'.

"Now, when pure blood parents have a child, they are pure blood. When muggle parents have a child they are muggleborn. When a pure blood and muggleborn marry and have a child, the child is half-blood."

The blocks were link following Merlin's explanation and ended up at the lowest block of 'half-blood'. Harry watched fascinating with the review of the speech.

"However," Merlin continued calling attention back from Harry, "sometimes Magic decided to punish the pure blood for their bigotry and give them someone who cannot use magic, those children are called 'squib'. Squibs are believed to be the opposition of muggleborn, though the true is Magic, as I said earlier, Magic alone decides if the child of the family deserves it."

"So, Magic can decide if someone is worthy?" Harry asked trying to understand.

Merlin nodded, "every human has magic in them, Harry. Some just can't use it. The source of magic in your body is called the 'core'. Then, from the core and the person, there is a channel. Muggles don't have the channel in them, so they can't get to their magic cores. Squibs have the channel, but it was so small like a thread. They cannot use magic, but they can sense magic around them. And then, we have the wizards and witches; despite their blood status, they all have the channel big enough for them to use magic."

Merlin stopped and placed his teacup down. As if on queue, Morgana cleared her throat to get Harry's attention. She smiled before started her part.

"Magic is power, Harry, and power comes with responsibilities. Remember that once Magic deems you worthy for using magic, you are responsible to use it wisely and morally. Now, for Magic, there are 2 types – Light and Dark. Light does not mean good. Dark is not evil. They are depending on the intent. You can either be a good dark wizard or an evil light wizard or vice versa. Like me and my husband; Merlin is a light wizard, while I'm a dark witch. Do you think I'm evil, Harry?"

The boy looked shocked and shook his head franticly. Both adults smiled and Morgana filled her cup of tea and Harry's cup of hot chocolate.

"I think we're getting off-track here, dear husband," Morgana told Merlin, "your short introduction hasn't even get to the point of what we want to tell our heir who we really are to him yet."

Now, that really got Harry full attention. Heir?


	4. Heir

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 4 – Heir

Harry was having a gobsmacked face while his brain trying to process the information and it was stopped by the word 'Heir'. He knew the word, of course. But what did it mean by being the heir of Morgana and Merlin. If it was so, why did he have to endure the life under the Dursley's roof? Why didn't they take him in?

The boy started to feel desperate. Would this mean they did not want him? Then, why did they taking him here? To make him felt happy for a while and sent him back to the hell-hole?

Anger, sorrow and sadness built up inside Harry. Just then, he was startled by a ball of flame erupted in front of him. Then, he heard a long soothing noise. The flame was now gone and instead, there was a bird hovering. The bird sang more notes and landed on his lap. Harry stroked the bird's plumages adoringly. His emotion subdued for no reason.

All the while that Harry's emotion was out of control, the boy did not seem to notice the changing of the atmosphere around him. Morgana and Merlin looked alarmed for a second until their phoenix came.

"Ah, Felix, so good that you join us," Merlin said, then muttered under his breath, "and good timing, too."

Felix chirped playfully and hopped up to perch on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up and gave a small smile. "Hello, Felix," Harry greeted the bird.

"Harry," Merlin tried to be cheerful, "Felix is a phoenix. Have you heard of it?"

Harry nodded; there were many books in the fantasy fiction books in the library saying about phoenixes. "It's beautiful," the boy murmured.

"We'll discuss about magical creatures later," Morgana spoke, "for now, let's continue about the heir thing since it seems to upset you, Harry."

Harry looked at her with watery eyes. "Y… yes," he said trying not to sound like he wanted to cry. So they are going to tell me I have to go back and they just want to see me for while if I'm good enough to live with them, Harry thought, and it seems they don't want me here.

Her passive legilimency kicked in and Morgana frowned. "Harry?" she said, "you are not thinking we don't want you here, are you?"

"How do you know?" Harry blurted out before realizing what he just said and blushed.

Morgana frowned deeper. "Harry," she said trying to think of something to say, "I don't know what to say to make you believe me, but we DO love you and want you to be here." The boy's face lit up and broke into a smile. "But," and that made his smile disappeared. "You will have to go back to the Dursley albeit with more knowledge and ways to help you live with them unlike before."

Harry was still having dark thought, which Merlin knew too well and edged in. "Let's continue our talk then," he said, "and I promise, Harry. You'll feel much better if not very happy."

Harry nodded and sagged back down to the chair he was sitting. Felix sang another note to cheer him up.

"Okay," Morgana started, "Merlin's told you about the Magic, right?" Seeing Harry's nod, she continued. "Now, let's see from the start. Every human has magical core, though some could not use it. However, Magic, as in the power that be, decided to try an experiment and gave some selected few the channels to their magic. And Bam! There were wizards and witches. Before we go to our heir part, I'd like to tell you another important thing,"

Morgana paused to draw up a diagram showing circles in different sizes. Each circle had different colors. The biggest one was red, a smaller one was orange, then yellow, green, blue, indigo and the smallest one was purple.

"Watch this, Harry," Morgana started and moved the orange one into the red. "Imagine the red one as human with no channels indicates non-magical. Then the orange one is squib or magical ones with very, very low power." Then she moved the yellow one into the orange one. "That's normal wizards and witches. Do you understand this so far?"

Harry was intrigued by magic and the explanation. Though sound complicated, but Merlin and Morgana had their way to explain and it did very well. He nodded.

"Now, as you can see, we have humans and few are squibs or very low power magical ones. Then, there are the normal power leveled ones. It should stop there. However, Magic has granted different selected few more power. Thus, the green ones, which are the Sorcerers; they are more powerful than normal witches and wizards and have a better grasp of their magic. Within those selected few, there are ones with better grasps of magic and more power. They are Mages"

She moved the green one into yellow following with the blue one into the green. "People nowadays believe that is the highest level a magical being can be. But, actually, there is another one," she said pointing at the purple ball. "They are believed impossible. The power so strong mimicking gods or should we say, Magic itself. These very little numbered ones are called Arch Mage."

Harry followed the demonstration with interest. "So, in magical power, there are Arch Mages as the strongest ones, then Mages, Sorcerers, witches and wizards and then squibs," He paused to see the elders' nod. "Err... with due respect, why this is more important than me being your heir?"

Melin barked a laugh while Morgana just chuckled. "Which category do you think we are in, Harry?" Morgana asked.

Harry looked thoughtful and replied, "I'd guess the last one, Arch Mage, seeing that you've lived this long."

The both elders smiled. "Right on one," Merlin clapped, "though, which level do you think you are or would be?"

Harry frowned; he had no idea since he had not known himself capable of doing magic before. "I don't know," was all he could say.

Morgana smiled fondly at her humble heir – at least in her opinion, "we don't know either, Harry."

"However," Merlin piped in, "we could surmised that at least you're a sorcerer or a mage."

At Harry's curious look, Morgana said, "it's kind of a heritage, Harry. The line of Merlin would always be stronger and have a better grasp of magic than other normal folks. But enough of this, let's see our family's tree."

Morgana waved her hand and a roll of tapestry flew into the room. Once unfold, Harry was pointed at his own name at the very bottom, which had Dudley's name along his. It was explained that this family's tree was a massive one including all beings, not just magical ones. Harry was startled to see that the Dursley also had some magical ancestors in their past, which was linked very distantly to a magical family called 'Crouch'.

Harry turned back to his name and looked up. Above his name were his parents'. The Evans line was descended from a magical line too. Morgana explained that the Evans line could be called a squib line of pureblood. They, unknowingly, married to all squibs from various pureblood families; Merlin said that it was a destiny that they, Merlin and Morgana, helped weaved over the centuries. Morgana added that it would be explained later why.

The Potters, though also an ancient pureblood family, were not really into the blood purity. Occasionally, there would be some muggleborns or even muggles in the line.

Anyhow, at the top most, the tapestry showed four names. Two of which were Myrddin

Ambrosius and Morgana Le Fay weaved in silver thread; the others were Intra and Rani in gold thread.

Harry was explained about the families and Morgana smiled before announced it was time for bed and that Harry would get more explanation with clear head tomorrow. The boy complied and walked into a small bedroom.

Time in Avalon passed fast and before he knew it, Harry had been living with his two grandparents – Morgana refused to let him called them otherwise – for over six months. The last day of the seventh month, Harry and his grandparents were standing in the clearing where he arrived.

Merlin and Morgana were looking at their heir with pride. Harry, though not aged at all in the past seven months, stood proudly as a four years old boy could be – almost royally. Of course, they were grilled into him by Morgana saying it was his duty to uphold the bloodlines with grace as he was also descended from Intra; the King of Chompu, a kingdom in Asia nowadays, who was also an Arch Mage. Merlin had taught him all about Magic – wand and wandless, defensive and offensive, healing, charm, transfiguration – the first step of magic. Harry was now classed as a full-trained wizard. Morgana took care of additional fields such as Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Magical beings – creatures and more. Harry had also learnt languages, any known ones since the time Morgana was around in the world, not that she had left at all.

Harry was told to leave all of his things in Avalon, not that he needed them at the moment since he was supposed to know nothing about magic and also he could just summon them if he wanted to use them. He had promised and even swore an oath that he would not abuse his power, though he was allowed to do something if he thought it was needed. Morgana even suggested he did something to his relatives, much to Merlin's displease and horror.

With final farewell, Harry willed himself back to the cupboard under the stair of Number 4, Privet Drive. He hovered over the cupboard's ceiling for awhile watching himself vanished from the small space he was given as a bedroom from his relatives.

Once his other self was gone, Harry lowered down and sat on the cot in his lotus meditation poise. Time in Avalon was slower from the normal world. An hour here would be a month there. Learning to manipulate time, just like using Time-turner, Harry could come back at any moment of time he wanted after spending time in Avalon. The boy chose to come back at the place and time before his trip, a bit early to see his other self vanished. Merlin approved of that and mentioned this would be best since he would not be missed at all if anyone was monitoring him.

Harry spent time contemplating his surrounding and started what Morgana had taught him. He was to survey around the residence of Number 4 for wards, if any, that were set around.

He, to his dismay, could not yet saw the magic itself, though could feel it. Merlin said that as a normal wizard, this could not be helped. He would need to be trained as a sorcerer before he could see magic in the environment. His capacity of being more than a sorcerer did not mean he could do as one, not until his next trip, which was long to come. Harry would miss his time with his grandparents, but it was decided to be best for their plan.

Harry was furious to learn about his parents' faith. He could not find any guilt in his ancestor for what they had done. Instead, he was furious at Dumbledore and Voldemort, the murderers. He understood the GoM's perspective. The Guild of Magic, as its founders – his grandparents described, was established to help keeping their world alive and protecting it. His parents were given choices. Lilly, his mother was quite adamant to follow the plan while his father, James, was skeptical about it. He trusted the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore so much that he accepted Dumbledore's suggestion of going into hiding using the Fidelius charm with Peter as their secret keeper. Even Sirius, his godfather who was left rotting in Azkaban, did not know that the idea he himself had suggested was actually planted in by Dumbledore scheme using Legilimency. James was told even before Sirius suggested that and agreed immediately despite Lilly's protest. Morgana told Harry that she almost suspected James to tell Dumbledore about the GoM if he had not swore the oath of secrecy.

Harry would be introduced to the GoM the next time he visited Avalon. He was given the outline of the organization and even got some of his idea accepted for new gadgets or systems. He was unofficially a member until he could be announced by their current leader, Nicholas Flamel. It was quite a family heritage. The GoM was a very secretive organization based on families' trusts. If there was any sign that the members' heirs were unreliable, the family would accept the judgment of the core members of GoM to be banished from the board. There were over 100 families at the beginning, nowadays it was reduced in number and only a few were there in the board.

Twenty minutes later, Harry opened his eyes with a smile on his face. So, the great Dumbledore felt it necessary to ward his supposed home with just an owl-redirecting ward and a very mild magical beings repelling ward. There were a faint feeling of blood-based ward; after checking, Harry found it was blood protection ward that used his blood to protect the residences of the house. It was almost gone since the ward's strength depended on his feeling to the members. He did not love them, not even like them, but Harry felt thankful to them at the very least for keeping him. He decided to have a talk with his aunt tomorrow.

However, Harry got up and walked out of his cupboard, despite the lock that was place from the outside of the cupboard's door. He did a magic scan around the house once more, this time to check any magic inside it. Recognizing some, Harry's blood boiled.

There were several points in the house that came up positive after the scan. An Odium jinx was placed on several items around the place. Odiously, Harry scowled casting a tracing charm and saw the jinx was directing to him. So, that was why his relatives were so malicious to him. But since the jinx was very mild one, they were not for hating him enough to kill; a bit of hurtful words and acts, might go so far as doing something along the line; another thing to talk to his aunt.

Harry decided to turn in for the night. He was in no hurry anyway. There was something needed to be done, but they all can wait until the morrow.


	5. Petunia’s Secret

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 5 – Petunia's Secret

"Boy! Wake up this instant and come cook breakfast," the voice from outside of his cupboard awoke the poor boy. Not that he had not expected it, but been sleeping peacefully and wake up on his own for seven months in Avalon really made Harry regretted leaving the place. There was a few banging on the door and with a 'humph', his aunt walked away, presuming to the kitchen.

Harry put on his glasses and walked out to use the toilet and went directly to the kitchen. He cooked breakfast for his relative silently with his aunt hovering behind. She criticized every bit of his job; the bacon was too crispy and burnt, the egg was too dry, the sausage was not well-fried and so on. The yesterday Harry would just do it without any problem, but today, the Harry Petunia had known was not as naïve as he used to be. Harry tried to keep his cool and keep the anger that built up in the back of his mind and continued cooking.

Once the males of the house minus Harry were stomping down to the kitchen, all was done. Uncle Vernon spent a few minutes verbally harassing Harry before started attacking his plate. Dudley was quiet though as most mornings in the household, he was not awakening enough yet, but soon he would be.

"Pet, dear," Vernon started talking sipping his tea while another hand reached out for his morning paper.

"Yes, honey?" Petunia replied questioningly.

"Have you decided about the school yet?" the Dursley patriarch asked. It was a conversation they had the day before about the schooling of the boys. Vernon had a plan for his own son to attend the local school and later on to Smelting, his alma mater. Anyhow, he had demanded that the freak nephew of her would not join the same program as Dudley.

Petunia smiled sweetly, "of course, I have. You go on with the registration for Dudley and I shall see about the boy here."

Hearing this, both boys at the table stopped eating and watched the adults. Dudley started to whine that he did not want to go to school. It was a short whining though, after his father promised more gifts for Christmas and his birthday. Harry, for his part, just sat there watching the matter with neutral face.

Once they were done, Vernon called Dudley to spend the day out at his office and promised a visit to the mall somewhere near London. It was an agreement Vernon made with Petunia. His wife had asked him for the day to talk with the boy alone.

Petunia was considering her choices. There were chances that her nephew would be magical just like his parents, no, it happened to be a fact since she had noticed several mishap the boy had done. While the boy was clearing the table, Petunia was pondering the subject in her mind.

There was something odd about her nephew today. Early this morning, she felt guilty and regret for what she had done to him, but once she walked down stairs, the feeling was gone and she started having dark thought about him. How could he get healed over night was one thing she wonder. Not that she cared that much, it had to do with his unnatural gift, no, curse. However though, it was not only that he was healed, but he seemed changed.

Truth be told, Petunia did not hold any grudge over her nephew at all until one day when the boy was around two and half that that thing happened. From then on, she started to feel angry every time there was any mishap in her normal life. She always put the blame on the boy. It was foolish, she knew, but she could not give any reason why she thought that. She knew her anger was a bit over the top, sometimes even unreasonable, but she could not control herself. Just like yesterday, was it too harsh? She never knew since her mind stop thinking rationally and at the time, she was just so angry that she wanted only to beat the boy.

"Aunt Petunia," the boy's voice startled her. Out of her musing, Petunia scowled and spat, "What?"

"I'm wondering if there is anything you want me to do today," Harry watched his aunt with interest. There was something in her mind and he was not ready to talk to her yet until he did something about the charm around the house.

Petunia frowned before shaking her head. "I want to talk to you about something later, but I'm going out for a while," she said turning to walk upstairs. A few minutes later, she came down dressed quite formally and turned to him before opened the front door. "I want you to be in the house, not muddling around and when I come back, I want to see you in the cupboard, not outside. No TV, no nothing. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and his aunt was out of the house in a swish followed by the lock clicked from outside of the house. Harry sighed and looked around. He had no chore for today, which suited him just fine, but at least he wanted to try something.

Pushing the thought of the Odium jinx aside for a moment, Harry started drawing runic symbols in the air. He concentrated on each rune he drew and once it was completed, he pushed his magic into the runes to fuse the power together and in a flash, the runes vanished from sight and the house was trembling for a while. The boy walked over the sink and watched as a few plates he left unwashed intentionally was wiped clean and started to float to its rinsing rack. Harry was glad the magic worked and he started going around the house looking at several spots he knew it was dusty or needed to be cleaned. He even went upstairs to check the 3 bedrooms in the house and the bathroom. Seeing that all were cleaned as it should be with the magic his just used, Harry walked down to check his cupboard. It was magically spotless.

Now, Harry deemed it was time to take care of the jinx placed in the house. He did not know who was responsible for it, but he could be careless about it. Thinking of the options he had, a few seemed to be unfitting. He could destroy the damn things completely, but that would risk the person who set them up aware that something was amiss. So, he decided to just leave them in places with a few layer of masks. An invisible magic mask would do its job to cover the item of the jinxes and completely be ineffective. If the one who put them up checked, they would find them working normally. He knew he would have to make the mask undetectable, but that was not something hard to do.

As he did not have his wand to do the job and regular wandless magic would not suffix his intent, Harry decided the long lost knowledge of Runic Magic would do the job. He drew some runes in the air again and this time he waited until those runes were glowing with his magic and floating in the air around him. Then, he casted a wandless detection spell to see all of the items lurking around the house glowed. Once he was sure all items showed itself, he pushed his magic out to the runes. A bright light was flashing and all the glowing items in the house were covering with blue lights until it became white globes with the items inside them before fading transparent. Harry felt some strings detached from his body, or was it his magic. He smiled seeing job well-done and sat in chair at the table in the kitchen. Now, he was ready for a talk with his aunt. Harry tried listing some question in his head, meanwhile wondering what his aunt was going to talk with him about.

Petunia was in the local school principal's office. She had requested to get all available information about home-schooling a child. The principal was quite unsettled; he did not like the idea of losing a student to attend his academy. His guest's reason was, to say the least, unnerving. The boy was not very bright and had a tendency of wreaking havoc wherever he went. That was ridiculous – a four years old boy, for heaven's sake – but since he could not do anything about it as she was the boy's guardian, he had to let it be. He supplied all of required papers for home-schooling and made sure his guest understood the procedures she had to follow. As Petunia was leaving the office, she felt something. It felt like some kind of strings was being pulled off her and then she felt lighter and her thought about her nephew changed. She started to ponder while she walked to front gate of the school. Was it something to do with magic? But what could it be. She hailed a taxi to take her home.

Once in the taxi, she started to think about her life, something she had not touched in many years. It seemed the pull she felt was bringing back something she had not thought about and to some extent forgotten. What did this mean? Why she suddenly remember them? However, it was not really that disturbing. She did not felt apprehensive as she used to be while thinking about her sister or magic anymore. There must be something, and Petunia Dursely, nee Evans, was going to find out.

The taxi stopped in front of No. 4 Private Drive and Petunia got off. She walked swiftly to the house. Once the door was opened, she halted. The house seemed different, it was too clean. She knew the boy had done something, but did not feel angry like she always did. Frowning deeply, she walked to the kitchen and saw the boy was napping. She studied her nephew closely and felt a pang of guilt built up. Tears were starting to well up, her breathe became harsh and heavy.

Harry had been waiting for an hour before he got bored and the exhaustion after using magic was starting to come to him. He decided to bend down and took a nap right there. He did not hear the sound of the front door opened, but soon he felt someone closed by. He opened his eyes without moving and saw his aunt stood there crying. He sat up and that caused their eyes met. Petunia felt the green eyes watching her so intense like it looked deep to her soul. She knew the answer to her question right then.

"Har… Harry?" she called his name and broke down. She did not know why she was crying like a girl, but it felt right. She did not know what to do. It seemed all of things she did to her own nephew started to replay itself in her mind and she saw all foul moments and started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry, oh dear, I'm so sorry."

Harry did not expect this. He knew it was the backlash of the jinx, but what could he do to comfort his aunt. The boy walked up his aunt, seeing how pathetic she seemed to be, he hugged her. "It's alright, Aunt Petunia. It's alright. Everything's going to be fine now."

It took a while for Petunia to calm herself enough to talk. She looked up at her nephew once and looked around the house. "You did something to the house," she said airily.

Harry first thought was his aunt was accusing him to use magic, but she did not seem upset about it. So he nodded. "I have something to tell you and some questions to ask."

Hearing that, Petunia stood up and motioned him to sit. She went to the refrigerator and took out a jug of orange juice and brought two glasses to the table. Serving the juice to herself and nephew, she asked, "What is it?"

"Are you aware of the thing I've done?" Harry asked testing the water.

Petunia nodded. It seemed right to admit it now and she did not even feel uncomfortable with it. Harry, in his part, sighed heavily before recounting yesterday event to her. Seeing his aunt frowned, he assured her that he was alright now. He omitted the part about Avalon since he did not want to tell her yet, but told her that he had a dream about two older couple.

"Merlin and Morgana?" Petunia blurted out.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "How do you know, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia sighed; so it seems I have to be opened with him after all, she thought.

"Before we start, Harry, I want you to know that I resent magic several years ago after… after your grandparents were killed," she spoke looking at him. Harry, to her relief, just nodded and did not say anything.

"My reason of the resent was that magic caused the pain I felt. I was not and still am not jealous of your mother's gift. We, Evans, knew full well of magic, being squib and all." At that, her nephew's eyes grew. "A squib is…"

"I know, Aunt Petunia," Harry cut her off, "I understand all terms about magic and blood status. I'll tell you more after you finished your story."

Petunia was surprised wondering how her nephew would know of these things. However, she continued.

"Squibs have their own society, which would have a gathering once or twice a year. No wizard or witch knows about it though. Even your mother did not know it; after all she was a witch, the first one in the family for a very long time, that is. I was told about the society once I was fifteen, even went to the gathering a few times. But after my parents were killed by some death eaters on a raid, I was so angry that I stopped attending and resented magic. I don't know how, but it hasn't come up to my mind again after that until today. The knowledge of the squibs' society and the oath I swore, all magic I had seen and such; these things was long forgotten and I remembered only the part that my sister was a witch and my parents were killed.

Today, something happened on the way home. I felt some strings pulled off my body and the knowledge came back to me. Actually, my oath should prevent me telling you about the society, but I feel like I can tell you, no, I felt like I should tell you. Whatever it is, I am grateful it happens. My instinct tells me I have to do this lest the Evans line would lose forever."

Harry smiled. He listened carefully and thought that it was time he should tell his aunt. With the pause in her story, he held his hand up to stop her before she continued. He stood up and drew a runic symbol in the air. Petunia watched with wide eyes; she had not thought her nephew would know about it at all, but it seemed her assumption was wrong. A few moments later, Harry waved his hand over the rune and it glowed then vanished. He turned to his aunt and smiled.

"Now, I can tell you everything. What I just did is called 'runic magic'. It is a long forgotten way of magic that today magical folks don't know available. Some of them might know it, but without proper instructions or books, they won't be able to do it," he told her smiling, "and it is also our family's secret, isn't it, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia was dumbstruck.

The Evans family as a descendant of Merlin and Morgana was the only family in Britain that practiced the path of witchcraft. The modern magic was wizardry as they called it and later on combined the two magic together. Hogwarts once thought both wizardry and witchcraft, hence the name; however, it was not practical anymore. The Evans, though squibs, were able to call for ambient magic to comply their wishes, but only if the intent was good. Their magical channels might not be big enough to use magic itself, but it was enough for supplying them to use runic magic with good intent and will. Every Evans would start their magical trainings once they were fifteen, believed to be the perfect time that the channel was developed enough by then.

How could Harry do it so young? Petunia thought curiously. Then it struck her. Her nephew was a wizard, therefore, his magical channel was big enough already for him to do it. But… where did he learn it? Who taught him? And when did he learn it?

Seeing his aunt having a trance-like look, Harry smiled. When she suddenly snapped out of her muse and looked at him again. Harry smiled wider, "so, when are you going to train me, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia's face brightened, "do I still need to teach you more, Harry? Seeing that you knew it already, you probably know more than me."

Harry shook his head. "No, my dear Auntie, I know only the runes system and its magic. I know nothing about the other way of witchcraft. Grandmother, I mean, Morgana, said that I should learn from you and she would review them with me once I visit them again."

"What do you mean visit them again?" Petunia asked.

Harry recounted the visit he made last night. The story of 7 months in Avalon really appealed his aunt. She asked several questions, which he answered them wholeheartedly. In the end, just before the time Vernon would be arrived home, they decided to keep it secret and continued their talk about Harry's home-schooling. The idea of study at home really intrigued the boy. His aunt explained that her husband was thinking it best not to leave the freak – the word became quite a joke between them – wandering outside the house and do his freakish thing. They agreed that it would be best for Harry as Petunia would be able to teach Harry about witchcraft then.

Anyhow, once Harry told her about the Odium jinx, Petunia was ready to kill and the boy has to calm her. They started planning about their schedules over the next few years until the Hogwarts letter would come.

That evening, Harry was lying on his cot in the cupboard feeling content. He insisted to stay in here when his aunt asked if he would like to move Dudley's toys room. It would be best not to let Vernon suspected anything. They would still act as though they disliked each other until further matters came up.


	6. The Squib Society

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 6 – The Squib Society

The day Harry Potter pulled his first Runes Magic into use at No. 4, Privet Drive; there were several other mattered around the world.

Once the pull was done with Petunia Dursley, several squibs of the Squib Society were gaining their lost memories back. All of them stopped their job or whatever they were doing and sat down sighing heavily.

Vernon Dursley, the magic hating muggle, was having a headache. His first thought was that this was the freak boy's work, but when the full memory was back, he froze. Dudley, who was playing a computer game, watched his father with interest eyes. The boy felt something too and was about to ask his father. Vernon Dursley got up hastily and looked at his son. "Dudley, I know you felt something, don't you?"

Dudley nodded and looked at his father questioningly. Vernon just grinned and said, "don't worry, my boy. It'll be answer this evening. I've to make some calls. You stay here and play your game, alright?" seeing his son's nod and turned back to play the game, Vernon walked out of his office room and told his secretary that he would be out for a while and she would have to take care of his son. Got her reply, Vernon rushed the place he once knew and never in his life thought would he be back there again.

There was a farm in land unplottable by both muggle and magical means. A building in the middle of the grassland stood alone. From the look outside, this was just a normal farmhouse, inside though, it was a total different thing. It was a gathering hall with a half-circle stage at one end. Seven chairs were placed in the half circle and a podium in the middle. On both sides of the hall there were tables and chairs scattering. There were 2 huge fireplaces beside the double-door entry of the hall. A tapestry with seven crests woven was hung on the wall behind the stage.

This was the Gathering Hall of the Squib Society of Britain. It has been abandoned for seven years. The day the council of the society had decided to disband the society due to the threat of Lord Voldemort, Magic was called to erase all memory of the society and magic from the members. It was a deal every member had agreed upon.

There was a small hut not far from the building, where the caretaker of the Hall resided. Mr. Castor was the only one not affected by the Magic as he would be the caretaker of the place until the day the society be back. The old man was having a floo-call with his long time friend, when it happened.

"Aberforth, I felt something, wait a moment there" he said to his friend and turned around to look at the Gathering Hall over the windows. "Oh, my!" Mr. Castor turned back to his friend whose head was hovering in the green flame of the floo.

Aberforth Dumbledore, the owner of Hog's Head tavern lifted his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Carrow?"

"The Society's back, Abe," Castor told him excitedly, "oh, I've got to go now. Talk to you later, my friend." He quickly cut off the connection and went out to greet the person who as driving in the lane leading to the Gathering Hall.

Thirty minutes later, cars were parked and greetings were made. There were about 20 people in the Gathering Hall.

"The number has gone so low, I see," A man in navy-blue suit spoke up. Everybody looked around and nodded.

"I have the registry book with me, man, I don't know," another young man in a soldier uniform said, "I can't believe after 7 years, there's no squib born at all, not in our registered family and not even from the pure-blood magical family."

"For our registered family, I can understand," Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister piped up, "but from the pure-blood family, I'd say either there's really none or they were…"

"Alright!" a man with white gown cut her, "I don't want to think of the reason, but let's just settle down and see what we are doing next. Anyone has a report of anything particular?"

"Now, now, Daniel," Marge said sweetly, "I second you anyway." She walked up to the stage and sat on a chair.

Seeing his sister up there, Vernon remained on the lower floor. It was decided that Marge, as an older sibling, would take the responsibility in the council, which might pass on to him later or to Dudley. Then, it struck him, how could he tell Dudley about the society after all he did to his cousin.

Vernon was musing with his problem when there was a flash of flame hovering above the podium. Mr. Androix, one of the councilor walked to the fire-ball and retrieved a parchment. Then he read.

"Congratulation, dear councilors and members of the Squib Society, you all had chosen the right choice seven years ago. Now, though, it is time to celebrate, a late one. Lord Voldemort was vanquished, but not absolutely. Magic has deemed it was time to band up your society once more.

You will be a factor to help the new generation of witches and wizards in the time of despair. Many of your descendent are worthy of using magic again; your family will once shine in the magical world. You know what to do."

Mr. Androix looked up and smiled widely. "I am proud to announce that my grand-daughter is a witch attending Bouxbaton at the moment."

Everyone clapped and then Mr. Beastry, the soldier, stood. "My son is having a child soon, we shall see if it's magical." Several members started to announce their own younglings being magical while some other said they would have to check with their sons or daughters first.

Mr. Granger, the white-gowned man spoke up. "I'm not sure about my daughter, we'll have to see first. Anyway, Marge, how about your family?"

Marge Dursley smiled sadly, "I've not married, Daniel. My fiancé died in a raid after the Evans." The chattering subdued. The mood changed, almost every member was having their thought about their friends, parents and siblings who perished those many years ago.

"The Evans, though," Vernon spoke up getting their attention, "was granted the gift with Lily in the last generation. Her son, who's staying with me, shows some sign already. Not that it's unexpected seeing that his father was a wizard."

Mr. Castor clapped his hands, "right, I almost forgot about that. How's young Harry, Mr. Dursley?"

Caught off guard, Vernon panicked and bowed his head shamefully. He confessed his guilt to the comrade. While some seemed being outraged, others looked at him with understanding. In the end, everyone cheered him up by saying that he could make it up to the boy.

The meeting continued for about an hour, which Mr. Castor, the only one who still had connection with the wizarding world at the moment, told them of the news in the past seven years. He told the members that the wizarding world was calling young Potter the boy-who-lived and so on. However, he mentioned that the boy was believed to be living with some wizarding family or something. After a few comments, they all concluded that it was Dumbledore's manipulation. They vowed to help raise the boy and would teach him all they knew about magic and such seeing as the headmaster did not know that the Dursley was in the society and believed the boy to grow up naïve of magic.

Then, Mr. Castor mentioned about Petunia and her decision about resenting magic. They just hoped that she got her memories back too. Vernon said he would make a subtle inquiry to see if she could be included again the society and all.

After a lengthy discussion, they all agreed to that the Squib Society would help the muggleborn parents understanding the faith of their children. It would later grow to include their other relatives who had the knowledge of the magical world. Mr. Cornell and Ms. Freeman, the only two councilors who had their family members linked in the wizarding world and the ties were still intact, promised to get the list of the new muggleborns using their strings in the Ministry of Magic.

What they did not know was that their society would once again full of members. Many members in the past had cut tie with the society due to their lives without magic and seeing no reason to come to the gathering once in a while. However though, they would see those members again for the muggleborns' relatives nowadays were none other than those lost members.

In conclusion, they would have the meeting in the Gathering Hall once a month and occasionally meeting with each other here and there. The next month schedule was made and they all bid farewell.

Marge Dursley walked with her brother to the car; she had decided to accompany him and accepted to be the one who talk to Petunia and helped him clearing the problem in the house.

"How did you get here, Marge?" Vernon asked her while driving back to his office.

"Floo, of couse," She replied chuckling.

"You still have it connected?" he turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Well, it seems so. I don't remember disconnect it. Our family still has the account in Gringotts to pay for the connection fee. So, I think we have been wasting our money without use then."

Vernon just nodded and concentrated on the road.

Seeing her brother's mood, Marge tried to soothe him. "Vernon,"

"Hmm…"

"Don't worry, I think Petunia would understand and you can make up with the boy. He's still four. As years pass, he won't even remember them."

"Yeah, I hope so," he said.

Dudley was ecstatic seeing his aunt. They enjoyed their trip to the mall and on the way home; Marge Dursley was telling her nephew about the Squib Society. It did not take long to have Dudley understood the idea of magic and such. But it would take him a while to change his attitude to his cousin. Dudley promised to try and the adults knew it was enough. They still had many years to see if Dudley would be open-mind enough to be induced to the society.

That evening, after the boys were sent to their beds, the three adults were seated in the living room. The Dursley siblings looked at each other nervously. Seeing Petunia treated her nephew harshly, Marge started to regret volunteering to do the talk. She remembered seeing Petunia in the Gathering Hall, but since before they decided to disband, the girl had already resent magic and never once joined them. Marge did not know if Petunia got her memory back or not, but in the end, she decided to try her luck.

"Petunia," she started, "did you… er… feel anything today?"

Petunia startled. So they got their memories back too, she thought. Smiling sweetly, Petunia nodded. "I got them back, all of them."

The two Dursley breathed relieved. "So," Vernon spoke from his chair, "you know…"

"I do," his wife cut him midsentence, "I just don't know if you two do."

Then, all was gone smoothly. They talked about the decisions of the society and before they adjourned to bed that night, they agreed that they would let the boys know in the morning.

The next morning, Harry was having a very curious thought. His aunt did not wake him, so he walked out of his cupboard and do this morning routine. When he was done, he went to confront her. "Aunt Petunia? Why didn't you wake me?"

Petunia turned to him smiling, "don't worry, Harry. You'll know why later. Do you want to help me with breakfast?"

Then, the dazed boy was helping his aunt cook.

Marge was down next and smiled at the scene; she just hoped Dudley would come out of being the spoiled brat soon.

When everyone was seated, Marge startled Harry by talking to him. "So, Harry," she said, "I heard from your aunt that you did something yesterday."

Harry, for his part, was out of words to say. How could his aunt tell these people? He looked at his aunt accusingly.

"Now, now," Marge patted his hand over the table. "Don't get mad. You know about the society, don't you?"

Harry relaxed. Even though he knew about the Squib Society from Grandma Morgana, she had not explained much about the members saying that he would have to learn himself. So, this was why she was smiling mischievously. "You know about the society, Aunt Marge?"

"Of course, boy," the adult Dursley replied. "I'm, after all, a councilor."

Now, Harry was truly surprised.

"Oh, close your mouth, Harry. Flies, flies," Petunia crossed over to lift his hanging mouth.

Marge explained about the society with the boys, both Dudley and Harry, listened with interest. Dudley started to see the benefit of having someone with magic around. He learnt that the Dursley family also had their own magic, thought not like the normal magical folks. They also practiced witchcrafts, but with lesser extend unlike the Evans. However, being the descendant to both families, Dudley would be able to learn the way of witchcrafts of both families. Harry, though not a Dursley, was granted by Aunt Marge, who was the head of the family at the moment, to learn the Dursley's secret too.

At first, Dudley was mad that he would not be learning anything until he was fifteen. Instead, he would learn the etiquettes of a pure-blood along with Harry. Harry, though, would learn magic first as he had the channels ready being a wizard. Harry promised Dudley to help him learnt and with his father promise more presents for his birthday, Dudley was satisfied and contented with the arrangement without a fuss.

Vernon mentioned about sending Harry to school with Dudley, but the Evans descendants both informed him that they would remain with the previous arrangement. This way, Harry would be able to learn his magic along with the muggle schooling.

Harry said that he would continue his normal education even though he had to go attending Hogwarts. His aunt happily agreed and promised to be sorting a schedule for him and arranging any required papers.

Dudley felt pity his cousin though. "Good luck with that, Harry. That's going to be loads of work," he told Harry. The adults just laughed and Marge threatened her nephew that she would find something for him to do to make up with the same workload, much to Dudley's dismay.

Harry felt happy for the first time in the household knowing he was accepted and belonged.


	7. What’s going on around us?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 7 – What's going on around us?

_Greeting! My name's Narry, an appointed narrator for this chapter. You see, Adis's not very good at writing conversation, so instead, he hired me to tell you what's going on around the world while Harry is having his wonderful childhood learning about his family's and the Dursley's magic. _

_Let's see, where should we started? Right! _

_**The Guild of Magic**_

_I was just going to tell you about what's going on at the moment, but Adis has another idea. He wants me to tell you a little more about the GoM's history._

_In ancient time, Merlin and Morgana built a castle in the Arctic Circle. You might wonder how, well, do you honestly think there's only icecap there? Of course not, it's just what the muggle who see nothing past its glamour saw. Anyway, I'm not very good at describing the surrounding and how magic works. So, just note that there's a castle there, alright?_

_The purpose of GoM is mainly to oversee the Magical World. Mostly, the core of GoM just sits in the meeting room and talks and lets the world be. Until such time that the Magical World risks destroyed by the fool of a Dark Lord or the damn of a Light Lord._

_The core of GoM was led by Merlin and Morgana, who after pronounced the representatives of Magic itself had decided to construct the GoM. They contacted several Arch Mage around the world and got some agreement with those. In various parts of the world, those Arch Mages were treated like Gods. They were worshipped. Since then, not many magical beings could trained themselves to be Arch Mage, either they lacked of power, their channels could not develop enough, or Magic itself felt they were not worthy._

_Therefore, our M couple, Merlin and Morgana, was granted immortality for the time being until they could find a suitable successor. It was centuries later that they found four hopefuls. The M couple tried to train them and with luck, two of the four hopefuls were almost selected. When I say almost, you may wonder why._

_Let's see, Godric Griffindor Grants and his wife-to-be, Rowena Ravenclaw Aries, were so prejudiced against the Dark. They could not grasp the basic that Dark is not just evil and Light is not always good. While, Salazar Slytherin Guant and their other friend, Helga Hufflepuff Prewitt, was not so bigot, they were not powerful or intelligent enough. Oh, they were good. They knew their fields of magic, but to have them as leader of such important organization, our M couple just could not allow that._

_So, the four hopefuls were helped in their dream, to build a place for all magic users. And Hogwarts was established. End of story for the first four hopefuls._

_After that first try, our M couple was granted many opportunities. All failed in their attempts. Magic seeing their defeats, granted them Avalon and infinite lives with a condition that they remained true to the perspective of Magic._

_By the time, the next leader was to be found, several members of the core had been removed. So many pure-blood bigotries and the idea were spread widely around the world. So, there were only few humans left as the members of the core._

_The core was restructured. In the middle was the leader and there were Light and Dark sides. Humans had to choose though; you cannot be neutral after all. Depended on their preference of Magic ways, some chose to the Light, some to the Dark. Magical Beings did not have such choices. They were born either Dark or Light and they are until the end of Time._

_As GoM was and still is a secret organization, only those selected were introduced. It was passed down by blood lines as a heritage until such time that the family or race was found unfitted. Wonderful as it may be, Magical Beings are still in the core, never wavered from the perspective of Magic._

_On the Light side, we have most of humans. You can't just name the family since family names changed over times and moved from one to another. To name a few though, let's see, our M couple line passed down from the Ambrosius and Le Fay and the Le Fay was gone after a few generations. The Ambrosius, after a few heirs, in the dark time changed their names to Evans. The Potters, an Asian immigrate, descended from the Arch Mage Intra. Their family ended membership of the core when one Charles Potter became bigot with blood purity, luckily, the next heir was raised by the grandparents and did not hold the same thought. However, they were not reinstated to the organization again. Once you were gone, you are gone. There was no coming back unless the core members decide it. The Dumbledore line was once there. Who else? Ah, a remarkable family, the Weasley, with a reason that would be explained in a moment. The Aries was gone with Rowena when she married and agreed with her husband idea of bigotry against the Dark. That was also the same as the Grants._

_The Veelas, Centaurs, and Merpeople are the only magical beings core members of the Light side. _

_To the Dark side, there is no human member left. You can't really think those who gone dark would remain true to the perspective of Magic, can you? There were some worth mentioned though. Let's start with the Malfoys then. The feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys actually started in one of the annual meetings of GoM core members. There are several meetings around the year, though the big one is the annual meeting where all races and families sent their delegations. It started out fine until the Malfays delegate insulted the Weasleys of their money issues. It went down hills until Merlin got enough and announced them prohibited of attending further meetings. The next family worth mentioned, if you can't guess, is the Blacks. The Blacks family motto used to be 'toujours pur au coeur' or 'always pure at heart'. Once one of the Heads became a Dark Lord and started wreaking havoc to the world, the family was banned and thus resulting the motto to change. It was just 'toujours pur' or 'always pure' nowadays._

_The Dark side core members are Goblins, Vampires, Hags, and Werewolves. A few races were banned from the core such as, the Dementors, Giants, and Leprechauns. _

_Dark Elves were once there, but after became extinct by the hunt of the High Elves due to some misguides planted by a bigot Light Lord resulting the High Elves being punished by Magic to become house-elves and unworthy of being the core members to the Light side._

_History could teach us many things; one thing that should be heeded though, is that 'Never Ever Anger Magic!' Look at house-elves nowadays; such a pathetic creatures; powerful and intelligent, but still pathetic. _

'_Never Ever Anger Magic', NEAM for short, became the motto of the GoM soon after the feat._

_Oh, look at the time! I'm babbling, am I not? Anyway, we are now going to observe one of the annual meetings of the core, just a few days after Harry left the Avalon._

"Welcome, honorable delegates," the green-eyes man with a bright green robe greeted, "to the year 1995 annual meeting of the Guild of Magic."

After the show of weapons and magic to be recognized, the meeting started. Felix, the phoenix of Avalon, who landed on the shoulder of Nicolas Flamel, the leader of GoM core, gave a soft thrill. Several Dark members felt chill ran down their spines of their very beings, while the Light members felt heart-brightened. It was a reaction that all Dark members understood well; Light and Dark are different, they could not be mixed, but coexisted.

"Mr. Flamel," the Goblin King, Ragnok the tenth, started. "I hope Mr. Potter's doing well?"

Nicholas nodded, "He's doing very well, even better than we expected."

"So he met with the M couple, then," Queen Isabella of the Vampires stated.

"Mars is starting to brighten, I believe the basic training has gone well," Torian, the Centaurs Elder spoke up. It was always about stars when he said something, but the other members understood him nonetheless.

"Grandfather Merlin mentioned that Harry will be meeting them again once the family's magic was learnt," Nicholas replied and smiled. "I was hoping it would be soon; can't wait to meet him myself."

"Is he one of the hopefuls?" a very old and scary human-like lady quipped in. Mother of all Hags, she was called. "If he failed, this time, I'd like to request him as a meal," she finished with a feral grin. Everyone knew she did not really mean it, though who know what a hag would do, really.

Some member chuckled at the statement Mother Hags made, while the humans members were quite unnerved. Devanate, a human delegate from the Intra direct-line, looked up at her. "I hope he does not fail," he said with a very Asian accent, "he is the only one who has potential to be my family heir since I don't have a child, not that I haven't tried and you know it." The members were slightly somber at that.

_Okay, that's only the part I want to show you. If you want more, tell Adis. Now, let's continue a bit about the GoM members, who are humans._

_Remember what Devanate said? It seemed that the members from Asia have reduced dramatically, not that Magic is gone from the area, it is just that the Arch Mage Intra's family line and several others were started to go without available heirs. Either it was because of their long life-span or that they had lived in peace far more than the other continents or that they had inter-married far too much and most families are gone merging into each other. Heirs die out even before the current Heads perished. The Intra family represented the southern part of Asia, including India, Thailand, Burma (now called Myanmar), Malay, Khmer, and Java. From other countries, there are only the Emperor of China and the Emperor of Japan. The Arabian countries delegates had long been merged with the Egypt Empire leading by the magical Pharaoh._

_The new world, as the America continent is called, has no representative in this meeting. The local Indian Sachem, though still being part of the GoM, has requested not to attend and receive only the minutes of the meeting sent. He or she, once in a while, comes up joining to report of their home-country local events. Sometimes, the Sachem would request help, but very seldom._

_The largest part is European countries. Many families had their participations in GoM, but years after years passed and it is reduced to only the Flamels, Ollivanders, Delacours and Krums. _

_The Delacours is now representing both the family and the race of Veelas as Queen Aphrodite's only daughter, Apolline, married to Monsieur Delacour, the Head of the family. _

_So the GoM are doing their job well and developing lots of gadgets and inventories to be used in their courses. Let's see to other organization._

_**The Squib Society**_

_It has started when the magical line of Evans met some other pureblood lines, whose children started to be born squib by the actions of their parents or grandparents, which anger Magic itself. Evageline Evans, the line's matriarch at the time took pity to those children. They were casted out and disowned by their families and some were even left on the street. She took them in and after consulting with her husband, who, in turn, consulted with his ancestors who were and still are alive, started the society of squib children. _

_The children grew up learning of their heritage. One day, a Dursley suggested they took revenges on their magical family. Evageline stopped them just in time before Donovel Dursley would go and kill his grandparents. She led them to the right path to take on the family with the non-bloody way. It seemed Magic had not granted their family with any magical child. One by one, those bigot families' heads noticed that none of their children had produced a magical child. So, once the noble and ancient house of Evans had contacted them about their abandoned children, they were so submissive to their families' faiths and accepted the idea of leaving the magical world and practiced the only possible way of magic available to those squibs; the witchcraft._

_You may wonder if the Evans line was magical, then how come they are in the Squib Society? Well, let's just say, Love is a strong matter. The Evans line became squib by their choice and with their ancestors, our M couple's consent too. One Mr. Adrian Evans married to a squib named Celestine Crouch, resulting with their child born squib. _

_The Evans line, though continued with squibs until recent, Magic has once granted them a magical child, a boy named Nicholas Evans. Nicholas would love to carry on the Evans name if not for Merlin suggestion that he started his own family name. Not that he looked down upon his own family, but the Evans line would have their child born squib until merged with others. It was Magic in the play and Merlin knew better that Nicolas would last longer than his own child or grandchild. Nicholas Evans became Nicholas Flamel with a very tight relationship with his Evans family. Sometimes, when the need arose, the Flamel family would support the Evans until it was stable once again. This was secret among secrets of the Evans family passed down only to the rightful heir or heiress. When there was only an heiress, the husband should renounce his family name and joined into the Evans instead, thus keeping the line long span. _

_The Evans was voted as the leader of the Squib Society for their support from the start and their open-mind. Even, the land where the Gathering Hall was built in had been the Evans'. _

_Years after years, the society started to drift apart. The family secrets became more strictly kept to themselves resulting that some family practiced their magic through witchcraft less and less; it also could be because the family heads lived longer than their children too. Nowadays, as you may notice, though the society is still around, most families do not know that they could still do magic to some extent any more. As such, there are only two families remained that still practicing magic, the Dursleys and the Evans._

_Perce Evans was a notable leader of the Squib Society. Being a democrat, he proposed the council body for the society, which received well within the members. Seven noble families were chosen and every member of the families was such high-regarded that the council members remained with the seven families until the disbandment was announced several years ago._

_The councilors are from the family of Androix, Beastry, Cornell, Dursley, Evans, Freeman and Granger._

_Once the magic of disbandment was lifted after Harry casted his first Rune Magic releasing his aunt's memories, the society was once again grouped. Their new project is to contact all muggles parenting muggleborn witches or wizards; to encourage and comprehend them the subjects of magic and the magical world at large._

_Phew! That is a lot to take in, isn't it? Well, Adis is pulling his hairs right now doesn't know what else to put in anymore. So, my job's done here. Hopefully, he would find something for me to do again. Tada for now; enjoy the story!_

_Narry, the narrator signed off._

_**Chapter ending note**__**: There you have it, I'm not quite sure when would be my next post seeing that I'm leaving for a few weeks trip visiting my hometown tomorrow and internet access, alright, even electricity is not something you can easily find there. I mean, imagine a small village in a rural area in the jungle of Thailand. It is deep in a valley surrounded by mountains. Communication was cut unless you are willing to walk 2 hours to get to the main road and another one and a half hour truck-ride to the closest town. It was quite a good visitting place for backpackers and home-staying travelers though. Harry might make a trip there later in his life, if I'm still on the story after our old Voldie's gone. **_


	8. New friend

The True Journey of Harry Potter

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 8 – New friend

It has been four years since the day of the first gathering after the disbandment. Dr. Granger, a well-known dentist, was having his breakfast with his family. He had yet to tell his wife about the Squib Society. There were many matters need to consider first. He did not know how his wife would take the news about magic. Her family, Corners, was quite a strict Christian. Magic as such would be found as evil. He thought of breaking the news soon or it would end disastrous.

"Dan, back to earth," his wife called in his muse. "What's bothering you?"

He smiled and shook his head. Sipping his third cup of coffee, "nothing, dear. Where's my dear girl?"

Emmeline Granger, nee Corners, shook off her worry of her husband and turned to the living room connected to the kitchen area. "Watching the 'Discovery' channel," she replied with a frown. "I'd hope she would turn on the TV and watch 'Disney' cartoon channel instead, you know."

Daniel chuckled, "you know, dear. She's taking after you."

"At least, I know when to have fun, Dan. Do you know that I got a call from Mrs. Marvell yesterday? She said Hermione refused to join the other kids playing and get into a fight when one of the girls in her class threw a book down on the floor. I don't even know what to do. I know she loves books, but this'd gone too far. If that's not enough, Hermione not just refused to play with those kids; she set herself in the school's library all her free period."

"We'll find something, Emma," he reassured her. "Let's just leave it at that and see if nothing changes and I'll talk to her. Alright?"

Emma gave in and settled down. "Hermione, dear, breakfast's ready."

"Yes, mum," was a replied from the living room.

Once the girl was seated, her mother brought her plate of hams and eggs. What happened next caused Daniel to glee. While Emma was bringing the glass of milk for Hermione, the glass full of milk slipped from the older Granger's grasp and before it could crashed on the table right in front of their daughter, Hermione reacted, or should he say, her magic reacted. The glass hovered in the air and spilt milk was flying back into the glass. Emma watched with wide eyes, while Hermione was also shocked.

"Great God, what was that?" Emma exclaimed once the glass landed on the table. Hermione became anxious. The girl panicked beyond herself.

"It's quite alright, my dear wife and daughter," Daniel said. He was so happy. Magic granted his family with a magical child. Oh, what a wonderful news. He would love to just get up and called Mr. Dursley right now; if not that he had to reassure his family that Magic was real.

"Emma, sit down," he told his wife who was pacing muttering something like evil doings in her house. "Hermione?" he called his daughter who was having a distant look in her eyes.

Once the ladies of the house calmed down and seated. He got up and went to get his family's memoir. He had read it many times. There were magic mentioned, ways of witchcraft. However, as he did not have any instruction, he did not know that he could do it himself; always believed that only a magical one could do it. He even thought of asking some people in the society or Mr. Castor, the caretaker about it, but decided against it as the first order of his father before handing him the memoir was 'never let anyone outside the family see it'. It would seem to be the time he should ask.

"My dear wife and daughter, I have something to tell you." He said with a grim expression.

"What is it, Dan?" Emma looked at him with unreadable face. "Are you holding some secret that you should have told me?"

Hermione just sat there watching her parents. She was still wondering about the milk glass in front of her.

"Yes, a secret I have withhold," Dan said and rushed to correct it as soon as seeing his wife's angry face. "No, I'm not having affairs. Gee, give me some credit, my beautiful wife."

"So, what's it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Emma, I hope you listen with open-mind. What I'm about to tell you is a secret of my family. Do you believe in Magic?"

Once the question was asked, Daniel had to take awhile to calm himself from snapping at his wife. She was laughing uncontrollably. His daughter though took it with calm, but with calculating look on her face.

"Are you saying that Magic is real?" Hermione asked her father, "and what just happened is magic?"

Daniel nodded and continued to explain his family's history. Emma was sober once he got to the part about Magic punishing the family. She knew this kind of knowledge was against her ideal of lives. But since she loved her husband and started to believe him not being crazy, she listened with interest.

In the end, Daniel had told her that they would take the day off and visited a friend's house who was also the councilor of the Squib Society.

-o0o-

A few miles away from the Granger's household, a green-eye, messy hair boy was getting ready for his morning routine. Aunt Petunia was feeling sick yesterday and he had told her to sleep in for the day. He would be the cook for breakfast his morning, though his uncle said it was not needed.

He moved into Dudley's toy rooms last two years when Aunt Marge bought him his own toys and they could not fit in the cupboard anymore. However, the cupboard was now reserved for his use only. The Dursley by blood could not understand why, but the Evans in the house, i.e. Petunia and Harry, told them that it was for Harry's magical practice and should leave it as that.

The cupboard was now cleared out with only a rug on the floor. There were shelves of books on the wall. Dudley once walked in and found it boring with nothing interested him.

Harry's room, as the toys room was now called, had as many things as Dudley's. The different was just depended on the boys' personalities. While Dudley enjoyed computer games and various game devices, basically all technological, which Harry often joined to play with his cousin, Harry's room though could be called a boring room for Dudley. There were only a study desk and chair, a television closet with the set of video player, a small bookcase and a wardrobe. Harry did have his own game devices but had them all moved to Dudley's as he said it was out of place in his ordinary room, therefore, saving his family from buying double as most things would end up with Dudley anyway. The cousins got along well, much the reliefs of the elders. While Dudley was a loud funny boy, Harry was quiet one with more maturity. Dudley listened to Harry's words by heart, though sometimes argued with him, but would end up following his cousin's reasoning.

Harry could not thank his faith enough. He was happy with his life; the blood ward was now stronger than the first few years of his life living in the house and as strong as it could be. His aunt and uncle raised him as same as Dudley. You could say, the boys were spoiled, but not in the wrong way. Aunt Petunia and Marge, who visited often, were the ones that would hold them down when they became too out of line. They learnt of the proper way of high-society etiquette. Dudley once whined that it was no use and not needed. Though, his Aunt Marge said that, though it was true in the muggle world where they would not be joining the high-society, but in the magical world where they would re-settle in soon, this was required as a pure-blood. Also, who knew what future would bring. Maybe, someday, they would need it in the muggle world too as Harry's position as a Potter.

Harry had learnt about finance and they had contacted the goblins at Gringotts for their financial issues in a secret manner not to tip off suspicions from the people in the wizarding world especially Dumbledore. Harry found that while the Evans' treasure was not huge, just enough for him and his family to spend in normalcy for a great many years. The Potter's fortune was grand and came along with title and with his rank of nobility in the magical world. It could be said the same for the Evans, but since the family left the wizarding for such a long time, their names and titles were lost in history. Nowadays, though the nobility was not an issue in the wizarding world anymore, the title of 'Lord' as being the Head of the ancient and noble House of Potter had some powers in the eyes of those aristocrats. It had also got his interest that the Potter had their names in the muggle's high-society as well. It seemed various Potters had spent their times in both worlds and carried on their title of 'Baron'. They might not practice the title openly, but the royal family would recognize them if they showed up. Harry and his family had been pending to make decision to introduce himself to Her Majesty the Queen. They would have to decide once Harry turned ten as a legal age of inheritance. Director Ragnok the eleventh, Prince of the Goblins Nation, had come to visit them personally a few months ago to talk about their decisions. Harry was dragged aside to talk with him privately in the cupboard. It seemed the prince knew of the sacred place where Harry and Petunia would practice their magic. Prince Ragnok said that Harry should get the recognition, albeit secretly from the royalty. In the end of the meeting that day, the prince bent down to whisper in Harry's ear that the GoM had suggested it. Even though Harry had not met with his grandparents in years, they were still in touch via letters brought by Felix and sometimes there would be packages delivered through muggle post under the logo of GoM full of books and various items both magical and non-magical.

When his family heard about the suggestions, they all went hysterical. Aunt Marge had to be given a calming draught to stop her from ranting and raving along the line of their unworthiness to dare doing such and that Harry was too young and so on. Dudley was the one of conscious that day. He said about the pros and cons of being recognized and their future plans. So, they all agreed to think about it and made the decision later.

"RRRRRRRRRR" the phone rang through his thought. Harry ran downstairs to get it. His uncle was still in the bathroom, Dudley would sleep through the noise, while his aunt might hear it and woke up, but she wouldn't have enough energy to get downstairs.

"Hello, Dursley's residence," Harry answered the call.

"Good morning," a man's voice replied in the line. "May I speak to Mr. Dursley, please?"

"Of course, sir. May I have your name, please?"

"It's Daniel Granger."

"A moment, sir," Harry told the man and placed the phone on hold.

His uncle was on the stairs as he looked up. "Who's it, Harry?" Vernon asked walking to his nephew. Harry gave him the answer and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Once Vernon finished his phone call, the man smiled widely and told Harry to prepare more for lunch today. He announced that he had taken a day off work and they would have guests today.

Harry did not mind cooking for more. It was a deal he made with his aunt that he would do it willingly no matter how many times she told him not to. He enjoyed cooking and brewing potions with her. Their cellar was partitioned into two; one for their magical practice and another for the normal household such as a laundry, cleaning supplies and storage.

"Who's coming?" Harry asked absentmindedly peeling potatoes. Harry had decided to prepare launch after finish preparing breakfast so he could take some times later brewing wit-sharpening potion for Dudley as he had promised his cousin. Dudley, while not dumb, was having problem learning. Sometimes he even forgot what he was reading just few minutes later. Harry did not know why, but he had read about the potion and suggested to Dudley and they have decided to try it out.

"A dentist," was Vernon's reply.

Harry lost his cool at that. "Ouch!" he exclaimed having cut his finger. Vernon looked at the boy worriedly and got assured from Harry that he's fine by seeing the boy showed his woundless finger. How wonderful magic had become in the household. Vernon even let Harry helped using magic with his stuff; they was almost considered charming the car to run magically with our fuel, but had decided against it as this would seem as an abusing of Magic.

"You're not going to have me and Dudley testing our teeth, are you, Uncle?" Harry asked threatening.

_What's it with dentists and children?_ Vernon mused. "No, my boy. Mr. Granger is coming over with his wife and daughter. They found out she's magical."

Harry's eyes sparked up. "Really? A witch?"

Vernon nodded. "I'm calling Dudley's school later. He'd want to meet another kid with magic, so he doesn't feel left out."

"A very good thinking, Uncle Vernon. I'm about to suggest that," Harry said. "How's Aunt Petunia? I've some porridge for her here."

"She's still weak, but the fever's gone." Vernon answered while reading the newspaper. "Wake up your cousin, will you?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied holding a tray of porridge, orange juice and water for his aunt and walked upstairs.

Exactly at eleven, the bell rang. Dudley, who was briefed about the visit, went to greet their guests. Aunt Petunia, after a pepper-up potion, was setting the table in the kitchen with Harry and Marge Dursley talking quietly there. Vernon had called his sister and she came through the fireplace, which was connected legally but secretly a few years ago. They could now floo to the Gathering Hall from the house. The children were introduced to the society, but were not allowed joining in the meeting yet according the rule that the children should not be told until they were in the age of fifteen. Although Harry was mature enough in his mind and knowledge, they have decided to keep it a secret. What would happen if the people in the Squib Society knew of the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived? After a few investigations, they found that Dumbledore was very tight-lip about Harry's life from the majority of the wizarding world.

The Grangers were brought to the kitchen and introductions were made. Harry and Dudley eyed the bushy haired girl with interest. While Dudley was having a second thought about befriending the girl (_Girls have cooties_, he thought), Harry was feeling his magic started to react to the girl. He could feel ambient magic shifted in the air. He would have to talk with his grandparents about this. The adults shooed the kids out to the back garden while they talked.

They stood awkwardly eyeing each others. Harry made the first move though, "err… hello, Hermione."

"Hi," she replied shyly. "You're Harry?"

"Yup," Harry smiled, "and the big oaf here is Dudley."

"Hey! I resent that," Dudley cried out. "I'm not an oaf and not that big, you skinny snake."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not"

"Are too"

Hermione watched them arguing with wide eyes. She thought they were quarreling. Truth be told, the cousin were just insulting each other playfully. Seeing her look, the cousins laughed. "Sorry, Hermione, we didn't scare you, did we?" Harry asked.

"No, no, you didn't. But what's that about? Why Dudley called you snake and why you called him oaf?" her curiosity kicked in.

"Well," Dudley said airily, "Mr. Harry Potter in front of you can talk to snakes, so he's nicknamed a snake."

"And Mr. Dudley Dursley there is having his intelligence issue, thus an oaf." Harry quipped in.

"Isn't that an insult?" the girl asked feeling somewhat insulted herself.

"Nah," Dudley waved off, "I do have the problem with my brain and we are trying to solve that with magic. Oops…" Dudley startled at his slip. His parents told him not to mention about magic to anyone outside of the house.

"It's alright, Dud," Harry told him. "She's here 'coz she's magical, too. Remember?"

"Oh, right. I forget about that again. See? I sometimes forget just what I was told," Dudley said with sheepish face.

Hermione could not help herself and started to giggle, soon joined by Harry and Dudley. Once they all calmed down, Harry talked with her about magic she could do and Dudley piped in with his comments here and there.

In the end, Harry held out his hand, "friends?"

Hermione took his hand, "friends."

Dudley's hand joined them, "friends forever."

When the children were called for lunch, the adults were happy to see that their children got along well. Hermione was ecstatic to find a friend whom she could talk with ease in Harry as he was bright and intelligent as much as her, while Dudley was a funny friend worth talking to.

After lunch, they had come to an agreement to let the children meet once in a while, as often as every day as Hermione quipped in. Daniel had his family's memoir with him and showed it to Vernon. It was not unlike Dursley's own journal, so they compared and found out their families were actually once very close and had a long relationship back since the 15th century. Seeing that the Granger had no idea about witchcraft, Marge volunteered to teach them. Daniel, being too old and having to run his practice, refused to do it, but asked if Hermione could be the one learning. So, Hermione would join Harry in witchcraft study. Harry, as a senior, would be teaching her at the beginning along with Marge, who would teach more practical ones about witches.

In witchcraft, the students were classified in levels. The beginners were called juniors. Those who learnt more advance would be called senior. Above that was the one Harry could not do as he was a wizard. Witchcraft was called for a reason; only witches could master their ways. Those who had achieved the level were called masters.

-o0o-

_Ending Dreamer's Note: I know it's rather silly making the kids friends this fast and with Dud's final phrase 'friend forever'. However, I recalled myself making friends and used those words in the first time we met and we're still friends. Thinking back, we have a laugh about it too._


	9. Difficult Issues

The True Journey of Harry Potter

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 9 – Difficult Issues

In May, 1990, the Squib Society called for the annual gathering. Hermione and Harry were introduced to the other children their ages and a few older ones, all of them magical. The older ones were currently attending a magical school. Ironically, none of the children attended Hogwarts. Learning what Dumbledore, the headmaster, had done to Harry, the parents and grandparents felt it was not safe for the kids to go there, instead contacted Bouxbatons or other institutes except Durmstrang to request for admissions.

There were only 2 children who are going to be attending magical school in Harry's year; one Justin Finch-Fletchley – grandson of Mr. Androix and Eureka Egg, a descendent of a well-known author of 'The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know'. Eureka said her family would send her to Bouxbatons when the time came, while Justin said that his grandfather would see where Harry was going.

"Of course, Harry," Mr. Androix exclaimed said when Harry questioned him about the statement. "I'd have my grandson around you; so at least, you both can look after each other."

From there, the three kids made a pack. Harry invited Justin to visit him at home to introduce the new member of the pack to Dudley as Dudley was not allowed to attend the society yet; only the magical children were brought in.

Once the seven councilors sat at their chairs on the stage, flame erupted above the podium signaling the Gathering to proceed. However, there was no parchment coming out the fire like usual. Instead, the flame slowly died down leaving a majestic bird in its place.

"Felix!" Harry shouted from the front row causing everyone to look at him and he blushed muttering sorry. Felix, the phoenix sang a soft tune and flew to perch on Harry's shoulder.

"You know the bird, Harry?" Aunt Marge asked.

"Yes, ma'am. He's Felix, err… my phoenix friend." Harry replied omitting that it was his ancestors'.

"So, it was him all the time we got message from Magic at the beginning of the gathering," Mr. Beastry said intrigued of the creature.

Felix moved his head affirmative. When asked about the parchment this time, he gave a negative sign.

"So," Mr. Freeman spoke up, "since it was cleared that we don't have any special issue to talk about. I say we talk about what we originally planned for today's meeting."

Getting 'aye' from everyone, Mr. Freeman proceeded. "I've contacted all muggle-born parents on the list and got our society a big web for future references. Believe it or not, many of them are children of our previous members. Anyway, that's all I have to report now."

"Well," Mr. Cornell continued, "for my part, I have Cornelius, the newly-elected Minister of Magic, through the magical part of my family, agreed to open up a 'Muggle Relations Office' in the ministry facility. We've also placed our people in various positions with the ministry. Our only problem, though, is the toad Lady Umbitch, err… sorry kids, Umbridge and Lord Malfoy."

"Umbridge?" Mr. Granger asked, "As in Doroles Umbridge?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Mr. Cornell asked.

"Of course, she was my wife's second or third cousin. I never knew she's magical." Daniel told his peers.

"Oh, what a wonder piece of news!" Mr. Cornell exclaimed. "She's related to a muggle, which means…" he left his words unfinished and sat down with a thoughtful look. Some shuddered seeing that. Mr. Cornell was a generous man with a very vicious streak personality and everyone knew not to anger the man.

"Alright," Marge quipped in, "next to discuss… is about the children schooling. Harry, Hermione and Mr. Finch-Fletchley are due to receive Hogwarts letters next year. Are we going to send them there or somewhere else?"

Normally, this kind of discussion would depend on the family, but as it was about Harry, an honorary member of the Squib Society and it might affected the society's future plans, they thought it was needed to be discussed. Harry did not mind it at all as he would have a vote in there too, but unknown about his other two friends. Hermione had set her mind on going with Harry and Justin was also in the same line of thought. They did not protest what the society was doing any bit.

"Just call him Justin, Marge," Mr. Androix said, "after all they are going to go together anyway, aren't you, children?"

Harry turned to his friends and saw their head bobbed. He smiled, "yes, sir."

"So?" Aunt Marge looked at him questioningly.

"I think I'll go to Hogwarts, but… we need to do something about me not knowing magic." Harry said. Several members frowned at the statement and asked questions after questions.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not knowing magic? What an insult!"

"PEOPLE!" Mr. Androix shouted calling for attention. "Harry should have a reason for that. If you may, Harry?"

"Err…" Harry blushed, "well, you see. I'm placed at my home for a reason. Dumbledore should think that my family doesn't like about magic at all, so I should be naïve of all magic, shouldn't I?"

That started another round of Dumbledore bashing moment in the society. Harry and Hermione looked at each other knowingly, while Justin frowned did not know who this Dumbledore was. In the end, they all agreed that the family would take care of Harry's suggestion and continued in lesser topic of discussion.

Once the meeting ended, Uncle Vernon bent down and whispered to Harry, "I know you said that on purpose, boy." Harry just looked at him innocently and grinned.

-o0o-

Today was Harry's tenth birthday. They were having party in the evening and Harry would be visiting his grandparents in Avalon later. Harry's only friends, Dudley, Hermione and Justin would be at the house after school.

Uncle Vernon had called for a day off again today. He was sitting at the dining table with Aunts Petunia and Marge discussing what Harry had dreaded; should Baron Potter introduce himself to the royalty. That was not the only thing though, for the muggle world it was, but to the wizarding world, Harry Potter was due to inherit his family's legacy as a Lord.

They were considering the pros and cons as Dudley had wrote down for them. The boy was a genius in strategy and planning, although he still had some difficulties with his memory and such. Academically, Dudley might not be very bright, but he did his best and passed his grades with an average marks.

"For the Baron title," Aunt Marge started, "it's not really a problem though since it could be secretly announced, but what really disturbs me is how we are going to do it."

"Yeah, we can't just walked into the Buckingham and tell them I'm the Baron Potter," Harry said.

"We'll need help," Uncle Vernon said chuckling at his imagination of Harry's statement, "and I think the magical world could help us with that."

"Of course," Harry exclaimed, "how could I forget about that? The goblin would have a way or at least I can ask grandmother Morgana her opinion."

"Well, that settles then," Aunt Petunia, who had been listening, spoke. "So, we all agree to do this?"

Everyone said 'aye'.

"How about the Lord Potter title?" Petunia asked.

"That would be quite a problem," Harry said solemnly. "I don't want to tip Dumbledore or anyone in the wizarding world off that I know about magic and my family's legacy."

"Harry's quite right there," Vernon spoke up, "Does it really necessary that Harry take the inheritance now, Marge? Can't it wait a while longer? We've had enough problems pretending with the damn Mrs. Figg for years."

It was true though. They had learnt that the old cat-lover lady was a squib working for Dumbledore soon after Harry's first day of negating the Oduim jinxed items in the house. Harry walked on Wisteria Walk passing her house one day and recognized Mr. Tibble as a kneazle or at leart part-kneazle. After a careful watch, he saw the floo-powder bag hanging beside her fireplace, although it could be overlooked as any hanging in the house, but Harry knew better as he had almost used the same kind of bag to hang on their fireplace but decided against it and used a jug placing on the floor as decoration instead. A few days later, he heard the old lady muttering about Dedalus Diggle being non-sense bowed to Harry in a shop while his aunt was having a horror thought they were found out. How could she know about the man then? True she was there in the shop, but she was not that close to hear him talking. And what tip off Harry the most was that she continued rambling about having to tell Dumbledore about it.

"I know, Vernon," Aunt Marge said sighing heavily, "but the earlier the better, don't you think? Dumbledore had been thieving with Harry's trust vaults thinking no one would recognize it using his position as Harry's magical guardian. If we do this, the old man would be stopped or we could just let him continued as Dudley marked here."

"I'm with Marge here," Aunt Petunia added, "the trust vault, though a very small part of the money was emptied every year before it was refilled again on Harry's birthday. I don't know what Dumbledore's thinking doing this. How could anyone not notice? And to think that Harry lost one hundred thousand galleons a year to the old coot, I just can't accept that."

"There's one thing though," Vernon said pondering, "how come he has the vault's key?"

"As a magical guardian, of course," Aunt Marge replied that. "He'd have Harry's parents' things too. I just want to have enough magic and go cursing him into oblivion."

"Can't you do that with your master witchcraft?" Harry asked grinning.

"No, no, my dear. That'd be abusing power." Marge warned.

Harry pouted a bit before let out a giggle, which joined by the adults.

"Alright! Let's see what Dudley said about this," Aunt Petunia got them back to the talk.

"Hmm… Harry takes the inheritance at Gringotts and let the goblins do the registration through their secret channel. I think our society people in the ministry could be used there too." Vernon read the paper and added in his thought.

"That's right. We do that and let our people keep it quiet. It won't need to be announcing to the public anyway as Harry's still minor. He could just take the title of Lord-Heir, not a full Lordship and wait till his maturity at seventeen." Aunt Marge said.

"But," Aunt Petunia cut in, "that would mean we leave Dumbledore do all he wants with the money!"

"No, Pet," Vernon stopped her before she would go ranting about the old man again. "Let's just say the cruel uncle and aunt of the boy-who-lived found out about the money and take control of it."

"And the naïve boy just let them do out of fear and no one would be the wiser," Harry finished his uncle's line of thought.

"But he would do something about it!" Petunia countered.

"He might," this time, Marge joined the scheme. "But, would he really want to let the public know of his placement of the boy-who-lived? Especially if the relatives also found out that all these years they should have those money and they didn't have it. Where were the money gone to? Would he risk himself being announced theft?"

Four feral grins blossomed in the kitchen.

"Okay, that's settled then," Uncle Vernon announced, "to the next issue; Harry Potter being clueless about magic."

"Dudley suggests Harry acts naïve," Aunt Marge said. "But he could slip up once in a while, though."

"I have thought about that, Aunt Marge," Harry told them. "The books of Mind Magic have a solution, though I'll have to consult with my grand first."

"What's it, Harry?" his aunt asked.

"It's called double-character, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied. "It's like I have two personalities. What's good about it is that I'll have another set of memory to go with it. There's a ritual that could make it happens. But, there's a risk too."

"What risk?" Uncle Vernon asked. He did not like to hear the word 'risk' at all while doing magic ritual.

"I could end up having good and evil personalities with uncertainty when was which or I could end up being a brainless fool altogether. Oh, and the most dangerous risk of all, I lose my magic."

"Shit!"

"Vernon!"

"Sorry, Pet," his uncle apologized sheepishly.

"Talk with your grandparents first then," Aunt Marge concluded. "But mind you, I vote 'no' if you're really going to do it."

"No, too," Aunt Petunia quipped in.

"No, three," his uncle concurred.

"I'm against this myself," Harry added, "but it seems to be the only way."

"We'll see about that, Harry," Aunt Petunia said. "But now, birthday boy, don't you have something to do while we prepare your party?"

The adults shooed him out of the house for the day and Harry decided to go to the public library somewhere around Wisteria Walk.

-o0o-

The sulking boy who just walked past her house got Arabella Figg's attention. _Today is his birthday, why is he sulking?_ She thought. Over the years, Arabella had watched the boy and reported his life to Dumbledore, her boss, monthly. Though he seemed to be well-dressed and healthy, the boy always seemed to be too thin for his age. _It could be magic doing for his physical fitness, but with little food, it could be that much, _she surmised. Arabella suspected some abuses, but could not find any reverent proofs. What really annoyed her was that the boy was not attending school. She had once tried to pry the reason from Petunia, but the answer was just too unbelievable. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was too dumb and dopey to attend school and he was home-schooled instead. She just could not accept that. So, taking a floo-powder and called to her second cousin, Minerva, they discussed about it. Minerva said that it could not be the case for she had babysat the boy when he was just an infant and found the boy clever and bright. Thus, they ended up agreeing that his relative was abusive and suppressing the boy learning just to their fun. Minerva went so far as talking to Dumbledore about it and the old man just waved it off saying it could be recovered once the boy attended Hogwarts. So, Arabella Figg was out of choice but to observe the boy from afar. She was not called to babysit the boy in ages.

_Ending note: I'm almost back to the city soon, but decide to just post these last two chapters I have in my thumb-drive before heading into the jungle once again. More chapters would have to wait for a few days or week yet._


	10. Uncertainty

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 10 – Uncertainty

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" shouted the guests and residents of No. 4, Privet Drive. Harry knew in advance of the party, but he was surprised nonetheless. It was a small gathering of the people who knew him well such as the Grangers, Mr. Androix, the Finch-Fletchleys and just his family including Aunt Marge. The guests came to greet and wished him, then all joined the marvelous dinner cooked by his aunts. They smiled satisfyingly as people praised them. Harry just walked and hugged them both blissful. The cake was cut and spread out. Once the kitchen was cleared, they all assembled in the living room.

A few minutes past eight, Harry called for everyone's attentions. "Everyone, I have something to tell you and ask you for secrecy."

They all nodded and looked at him listening eagerly.

"As you all know, I'm ten today. There're things I'd like to tell you, but firstly," he paused and drew a rune of secrecy in the air before sending his magic to do its job. "Right, now what I just did is calling for secrecy, which would settle into your bodies, souls and magic. It won't trouble you any bit. I apologize for doing this, but what I'm about to say is… ah… rather…"

"Dangerous knowledge?" Aunt Petunia helped from the corner she sat.

"Yeah, dangerous knowledge. People would seek this knowledge out and willing to do anything to you guy if they think you know," Harry continued and nodded at his aunt thankfully.

He then announced about his Baronage in the muggle world and the Lordship in the wizarding world. It was well-received to say the least. Hermione was ready to jump and went straight to a library for more research on his family's history in both worlds. Justin just shrugged; he grew up in high-society where they met celebrities, nobilities and royalties.

"So, you're deciding to introduce yourself to Her Majesty?" Mr. Androix said after sitting quietly listening.

"Yes," Harry replied, "but it'll have to wait till I've talked with the goblins first."

"Why bother?" Justin spoke up, "I'm sure grandfather could help you there, right, grandfather?"

Mr. Androix looked at his grandson and smiled, "I could, but Harry made a good point there. The goblins deal with this kind of thing. You know; legalities, communication, settings and such. They would be more helpful and it would benefit Harry that he show them respect by asking their helps."

"How can you help, Kristov?" Uncle Vernon asked. He never knew much about this councilor of the Squib Society.

"Well, you may guess… or know that I'm doing business around the world and originated from Russia, right?" Mr. Androix started replying, "So what if I tell you that the Androix was one of the Royal families in the Russian Empire?"

"You mean," Hermione was stammering, "as in the Tsardom of Russia?"

Mr. Androix raised his eyebrows, "you know about it? A very clever girl you have there, Daniel." The older man praised his fellow.

"Why, thank you, Kristov," Mr. Granger smiled. "Now, where did you learn about that, Hermione?" he asked his daughter quite curious himself.

"Well, you know I love reading, Dad," Hermione replied, "and I'm always fascinated of the story of princes and princesses, which later on brought me to the royalties in the world." She blushed admitting her interests. That called for a round of snickers from the children and chuckles from the adults.

"Anyway, as I was saying, even though the Tsardom was revolted back in 1917, the royal families are still around. We hold high profiles in the communities around the world. We, Androixes were the very first magical family with long history to migrate here even before the revolution. The Royal family of Britain acknowledged our status, but approved of our silent plea that we remained unannounced. However, we still attend any social events; both to keep our names around the society and expand our business, of course."

Everyone was quite shocked of the announcement. They knew that this was a secret of the Androix family. Mr. Androix himself had pondered about letting it out in this circle. Harry's circle, as he liked to call it, was quite an important and well-respected in the Squib Society. They were like the leader of the leading councilors of the society itself. Seeing Harry's advancement in magic was another factor that he really appreciated. Justin had found a good friend after all. He just wished he could ask Harry to help train his grandson. Of course, Mr. Androix did not know about Harry and Hermione's witchcraft training as the Androix did not practice it himself. However, the Russian man had some trick in his sleeve if he would ever need one against the magical ones.

Everyone in the room knew there were granted a very rare secret that they should not ever tell anyone. Harry's secrecy rune was in effect so the information would be safe in their minds and memories. After a brief history of the Androixes, Mr. Androix concluded that he could be help arranging an audience with the queen for Harry's introduction, though he agreed upon letting the goblins do it.

"Well, that was it then," Uncle Vernon said from his fluffy chair. "The goblins will be contacted and requested for their arrangement for both the statuses in the both worlds. Is there anything else, Harry? I'll say it's too much serious business for the evening and it's your birthday, my boy."

Harry smiled thanking his aunt's husband, but he shook his head. "There's still one issue that I'd like to say and… ah… do," he said looking directly at his two friends who would be joining him at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Justin noticed the look and asked him together, "what is it, Harry?"

"Well, you know that my knowledge of magic is a secret, right?" Harry started. Seeing their nods, all of them, Harry continued. "Thing is, in the magical world, there're some people who could read your mind, see your memory and skim your thoughts."

Hearing that, the children's eyes widen. The adults, though, were also surprised, but did not show it. Dudley, who had been very quiet, spoke up. "You mean, all the secret things could be taken from us? Can they do that without us knowing, Harry?"

"Yes, Dud, a very skilled legilimens can do that with none the wiser," Harry replied. "Anyway, there're also ways to prevent that. It'd be a very hard work for us all, I mean, Herminone, Justin and I."

"What's the way, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked eagerly. If his precious daughter would be at risk entering the world unknown to him apart from the family memoir, he would do anything to overcome or avoid any problems.

"It's called Occlumency," Harry replied. "I'm not very good at it yet, but I'm trying to master it before we all enter the wizarding world. But, for the instant, I've got a solution too."

"Alright, Harry. Spill," Hermione felt Harry's nervousness.

"I… ah… I can… kind of… umm…" Harry stammered looking at his aunts for help.

The aunts found Harry, Mr. I'm-too-mature-for-my-age, stuttering funny and both giggled like some silly girls. Harry sighed desperately. He inhaled before saying what was in his mind. "I can cast a charm… ah… it's kind of a ritual of witchcraft I found using runic symbols and charm incantations. However, it's required to be accepted willingly from your end."

"Well," Hermione thought about what her friend was saying. "You know that we both," she indicated Justin, who nodded, "trusted you, Harry. So, just do it and get it done, will you?"

Harry blushed feeling grateful of his friends trusting him. "Well, I just don't want to assume, you know," he said smiling.

Mr. Androix and Granger looked at the children proudly. They saw the kids bonded with each other and thank their lucky stars for granting Harry to their lives. Justin used to be very quiet and withdrawn, while Hermione was nerdy and kind of a geek. Meeting Harry and befriended him brought them out of their shells and now they were just like any normal kids.

Harry stood up and started drawing runes in the air. Red lines of light appeared as he drew them. The strange line of runic symbols, once done, moved and formed a circle. Harry stated chanting a few verses and the runes glowed. A few minutes later, the rune circle split into 2 and rose in the air and hung over his two friends' heads. It floated there for a while along Harry's chanting and then slowly it lowered. White light shone at their head until the runes vanished once down to their forehead level.

The adults looked in awe at the show of magic. True be told, Aunt Marge and Petunia knew exactly what it was, but they never thought Harry would do it to the extent that he added his own runes in there. Hermione, being as a student of the witchcraft and rune casting, noticed the extra runes, but stopped herself to ask Harry about it later on.

"That's done," Harry declared smiling widely.

"Well, is there anything else, Harry?" Uncle Vernon said after looked at the time. "It's getting late and I don't think our guests should stay longer now."

Harry was startled to see the time was quite late now. He knew he was going to visit Avalon tonight and he should get ready soon. He smiled sheepishly and said, "That's all for now, Uncle Vernon."

He, then, turned to the guests. "Thank you," he said, "for being here, everyone. I really appreciate that. And to tell you the true, I actually have one more thing to tell you, but that could wait and I'd be sure about it later, maybe tomorrow or the next day."

"Then," Mr. Androix got up, "I shall take my leave, Harry. Just give us a call if there's anything you wish to discuss and be sure to contact me when you're going to appear before the royalty."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Vernon, Petunia, Marge," Mr. Androix called and nodded his farewell, "good night to you all, oh, and you too, young Dudley."

"Good night, Mr. Androix," Dudley said. The boy was too quiet for the evening and Harry knew he would have to talk to his cousin tonight.

The Grangers also bid their goodnight and left soon after.

-o0o-

That night, after they got ready for bed or in Harry's case, got ready for the trip, Harry stopped by at Dudley's room on his way down to the cupboard.

"Dud," Harry called.

"Hey," his cousin greeted back from the chair in front of his computer.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sitting down on the bed. Dudley turned to look at him and shook. "Nothing," he said, but he did look downcast.

"There's something, Dud," Harry spoke, "Don't lie. Tell me, you know you can say anything to me."

"It's… it's just…" Dudley faltered, "well, it's just that I felt you don't… no… I'm not… ah…"

"You felt left out?" Harry helped. Seeing the nodding, Harry got up and hugged his cousin. There were times when Dudley felt a pang of jealous or sometimes lonely seeing Harry doing stuff. Harry knew that and even had a talk with his aunt about it. Petunia told him that she used to feel the same way up until she learnt about the Squib Society in her 15th birthday. Dudley, though knew about magic earlier, would be the same as her. Harry had a feeling that this would happen soon and now it did.

"Dud," he started, "you know that you'll be learning about witchcraft, too. I just have to learn earlier because there're things I have to do. Hermione and Justin are at risk knowing me and such; prevention is needed. You're not included as I know you'd not be in person with wizarding world much. Still, there're dangers for just being my relative. I'll try to find a way to protect you and everyone here when I'm not around. For now, all I can do is warding our home against magic users and such using some witchcrafts and runes. It isn't much and may not be enough for strong wizards and witches, but it's the best there is. And remember that I told you? You're my cousin and always will be…"

"No matter what," Dudley finished the sentence.

"No matter what," Harry said smiling.

Dudley smiled; he was not losing his only cousin to the wizarding world as he had feared. He did not really feel jealous anymore, but seeing Harry and the other two in the living room earlier in the evening turned his feeling off. Harry did not really knew about that, but he only did what he thought was right and assuring his cousin was what he decided to say.

"Also," Harry spoke up, "you should not feel that I'm abandoning you for my two friends. You know, Dud, sometimes, I just felt like… I want to be normal for once in a while; just play some games with you and not studying all the time. But, power comes with…"

"Responsibilities," Dudley piped in. "I know, Harry. You said that all the time." The cousins grinned at each other. When Harry felt tired of studying or bored, he would join Dudley and complaint about things. Dudley would comfort him and offered his games especially the role-playing ones. Harry would release his stress killing monsters or just run around in the games' screen. Harry enjoyed the games as much as Dudley, but always restrained himself to get too much into it, no matter how supportive his family was. When Dudley asked why he did not come to play it as often, Harry would say the phrase and they would joke about it.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah," Harry muttered looking at the time, "I'm heading downstairs now, Dud. We'll talk later, Okay?"

Dudley smiled, "don't worry, mate. I'm fine, now."

Harry smiled back appreciatively and left for Avalon.


	11. Messages from Avalon

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 11 – Messages from Avalon

Early morning the next day, the Dursley residence found a message or rather a letter flourish written in ink and parchment hovering above their dining table in the kitchen. Petunia's scream woke the rest of the household. Vernon and Dudley ran down in pajamas while Marge took a better grace waltzing downstairs.

Dudley took the liberty to read the letter to everyone.

_Dearest Petunia and family,_

_It is I with sorrow to inform you that Harry has to postpone his return for a while longer. As to which extent, we are quite unable to specify. It was due to grave news, which I do not have anything else to say other than that as I am writing this, Harry has gone into a comatose status for quite some times now._

_As you might know, for Harry has informed us, that the time in Avalon proceeds slower than the outside world. I would like to tell you what had happened once he arrived seven months ago, which was last night in your time._

_There was something disturbing the boy when we saw him then. Harry has been practicing meditation to connect to his magical core and also the ambient magic surrounding. He found, while in his/your home, that there was something amiss. He could not quite express or discuss about it with you. His magical research found nothing, be it witchcraft, wizardry, or any other magical means. However, he was sure it had something to do with his scar. I would proudly say you all have been a very good family to the boy. He was concerned whatever it was could harm or might worry you, thus he has not said a word._

_My husband and I talked him into telling us and once we did some diagnosis spells, what we found out was very distressful. Really, what a disturbing piece of magic, it was so that we told Harry, under no circumstance he would be able to find anything about it, either written or printed. However, there were some tomes we are sure scattering around the world that we unable to come across._

_What I am about to tell you was knowledge long gone from the face of earth. It would seem that this is not the case, though we have believed we did wipe it off. Anyway, Marge, as a witchcraft mistress, you should know about the magic classification in terms of intents and wills. Dark and light magic are neither good nor bad, rather its intent. However, there were, no, we should say, are Dark Arts that by all means evil. Darkest of dark, purest evil acts is the thing we are facing here. Being a dark witch myself, I do not even feel it worth mentioning at all. Just remember that, the procedure of casting this particular act requires evil deed, to kill innocent's life just to split a soul fragment of the caster and place it in a container. _

_We have surmised that the caster was none other than the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort. Either he did it intently or unknowingly, we cannot be sure. Rest assured, we, that is, Harry, my husband and I have decided to get rid of the detestation as soon as possible. Leaving it in its place would bring nothing but harm and the longer the worst. _

_Harry has gone through a special set of rituals administered by my husband, your great-grandfather (many greats removed) Nicholas, his wife Penerelle and myself. It was a purification ritual - body, mind, soul and magic cleansing. Harry was in instant pain continuously from the start till the end. I am ashamed to see my heir went through without much help we could do. Despite Harry insistence, I felt and still feel heart-broken to hear his screams and cries._

_He was unconscious since the end of the 6 hours long ritual and it is already 3 weeks past. I am sorry to say I am at the loss for words._

_Please forgive this old woman for whatever blame she knows she deserves. I wish I could bring you all here to be with him, but it could not be done so. I will try my best to send you any update on Harry's conditions every once in a while._

_Regretfully,_

_(Signed)_

_Morgana Le Fay_

Silent crept into the kitchen of No. 4, Privet Drive. Dudley was struggle forcing down his own tears while Petunia and Marge were crying openly. Vernon, the only man with his emotion under control, walked up to try comforting his wife and sister. Dudley moved closer to his father for a bit of comfort too.

"What should we do, Dad?" he asked timidly.

Vernon just shook his head not knowing himself. "Let's just pray for him, Dudley," he said getting nods in reply from the others.

Vernon called his office and Dudley's school for their absences. Breakfast was long forgotten until Dudley's stomach grumbled. They had a late brunch and retreated to the living room just sitting taking turns comforting each others.

-o0o-

In the office of Hogwart's Headmaster, several trinkets and devices were gone crazy again, just like the last time about five years ago. However, this time, the owner of the office was there to witness it along with his familiar or at least the human believed.

Fawkes was expecting something like this. His brethren, Felix, had sent him a warning telepathically that Harry Potter, the Magic chosen, was about to go through several rituals that might end up in the monitoring devices the old man had set.

Albus Dumbledore was surprised. Several items were giving screeching noise, some puffing with red smoke. One in particular was brightening in green, killing curse green, before became pitch-black. It could mean only one thing and he dreaded to think of the reason. Pulling out his wand, the elder wand he got after defeating Gellert so many years ago, he started casting a long incantation to widely testify all objects on the shelf where he placed the monitoring charms on.

The one with red smoke was monitoring Harry's magic; showing the red smoke meant his magic was reduced to a dangerous level, either he was severely injured or death. The screeching device was the boy's health monitoring and the globe that was laminating a few second ago was for the boy's life. Panicked, he went straight to his lit fireplace and thrust the floo-powder into the flame. "Arabella Figg!" he shouted. Putting his head into the fire, Albus looked around to find no one there. He cried out the names a few times with only silent answering him. He growled annoyingly and decided to travel to the house himself. Once he got through, he found the house empty, not even those cats were there. He was about to walk out of the house and head to Privet Drive when Mrs. Figg old car stopped in front of the lawn.

"Albus," She stated wide-eyed, "what a surprise! Something's wrong?"

The old man seethed inside while showing his common grandfatherly face, "disturbing news, Arabella. Don't worry though. Where have you been, if I may ask?" He berated himself for the first bit of slip.

"Oh, I went to the vet," she replied walking up to him. "What's the matter?"

"Harry Potter," Albus said the name only to get a confused look from his employee. "How's he as of late?"

"Well, yesterday's his birthday, Albus," she said opening the door and dropped her stuff, "he looked fine if a bit too thin. He doesn't go to school so I haven't seen him walking past my house much. I haven't babysat him for quite a while. So, there's not much I can report other than my normal monthly report I sent. What… is there anything wrong with the boy? Why are you here and suddenly ask me the question?"

"No… no, my dear," he smoothed his way around, not wanting the old lady to start asking what he did not want to answer. "I'm just stopping by to see how he's doing. That's all."

Arabella was not stupid. The old man had never once asked more than her report not even showed more interest to this level. There must be something, but she would never show her curiosity. "Very well, then. Would you like some tea, Albus?"

"Thanks for the offer, Arabella," he said but waved off, "but I'm leaving for another meeting. There's no need for this month report, dear. I'll deposit your monthly payment in Gringott for you tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said watching him walked away to the direction of Privet Drive. Her eyebrows lifted up and knew immediately there must be something disturbing him. Why on earth he would walk that way. A meeting he said, pish posh, he could have used her fireplace if he was in such a hurry. She would have to check with the boy, but that can wait since Albus was doing it himself.

Albus disillusioned himself before walking swiftly to the house number 4. He checked the wards he put around the house and saw that they were still up. The blood ward was quite strong, too strong to his taste. It seemed the jinx inside the house might wear off or Harry had a twisting way of affection to his relatives' treatment. He looked straight into the house using his spectacles' special option; see-through-solid objects. He found the Dursley sat having lunch, a bit too early, he added. However, Harry Potter was not there. He looked up at the bedrooms and found nothing amiss. The smallest bedroom, where he believed was the boy's, was empty and showing that the boy did not get anything more than a necessity, no luxuries, not even the muggle devices like in the other bedroom of the Dursley boy; just as he had wanted.

When Harry placed his own addition to the wards surrounding the house, he had put up the runic ward, which would conceal the house from prying eyes. Apart from the common wards for household like bug-repelling, fireproof, waterproof and anti-theft; there were wards to conceal magic used inside the house and its boundary, only leaving the odium jinx items to show. His repelling runes were set to repel most unwanted and uninvited people with ill intent, but in a very subtle way to not arouse any suspicion. Lastly, he set up automated runes that would act upon finding the specific listed people. Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore, he was on the list. The runes infused in every particle of the housebound empowered by the ambient magic and it became sort of an invisible sentinel. The intent scan was made and found the old man wanted to see its master. The intention was not classified as being ill, but the man's intention of having its master as a pawn was not missed via the impassive legilimencing property of the sentinel. The old man's spectacles were fooled to show its master's form sitting in the toilet.

Albus sighed in relief; it seemed his monitoring devices were giving false alarms seeing the boy looked fine with his own eyes. He turned and upon looking around and found no muggle in the area, he disapparated with a very low crack. The old man never noticed a pair of dark blue eyes watching his every move. Felix gave a puff and fluttering his wings before he flamed away.

-o0o-

News of Harry's coma reached his friends in mid-afternoon. The Grangers and Finch-Fletchleys drove directly to the residence packing a few extra clothes as they decided to keep company to their family's friends. Mr. Androix had gone to a business trip in Egypt, but had told them that he would be right back joining them as soon as his negotiation completed.

At five that afternoon, a note appeared in the living room. The inhabitants of the room rushed to the middle to get a good look at it. Dudley, once again, took the job as the reader of the short note.

_Dear family and friends,_

_Just a quick note to tell you that Harry is getting conscious very so often, but still yet to fully awake. His vital signs show promising development and we held high hope. His magical core, once diminished after the ritual, has grown up to its previous size and still growing. The channel grew triple as the last time I checked. It was quite unheard of that the core and the channel could develop into such state. _

_I will write more once we have got a better idea what is going on with him. His great-grandfathers are doing research on it. Do not dwell much upon his state. He would not want you all to worry about him. Keep on a happy mood and doing things you will talk with him once he goes back to you._

_Best Regards,_

_Penerelle _

-o0o-

That night, after the children were forced to bed, with much resistance, the adults sat having a late tea.

Petunia knew she could not and should not say anything about Avalon; only the immediate family member knew of it and it had to remain like that. Anyhow, Avalon's own magic was also forcing the secrecy. The only explanation she could give was that Harry had gone to visit his other family in the magical world that Petunia knew about but could not say more. There, Harry was sent to a medical diagnosis for his physical and magical health. It was soon found that he was tainted with some kind of Dark Magic at his scar, a cursed scar as it was. And the ritual had gone slightly out of hand and he ended up unconscious.

However, the last letter, though gave them some relieves, the Dursley were in fact getting more worried. Calculating the time different, which would means Harry had been in coma for months, almost a year and a half, to be exact.

There was flash in the middle of the room sending everyone into full alert. A note flew down on the table with a very short sentence written.

_Someone will make a visit soon._

Hope filled their hearts. Smile forced its way on the men's faces while tears started to leak down on the women's.

-o0o-

_Ending Note: I just came back from my trip and feel I should post these last 2 chapters before I forgot; so, what do you think? I'm starting the next chapter (12) at the moment, but the plots are running away from my mind right now. Let me have some rest and we will see the true journey updated regularly soon. Thanks for reading. Please review!_


	12. A Horcrux?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 12 – A Horcrux?

Felix, the phoenix, was having a flight. In normal situation, flying this often or with much frequency like this would be times of his life, a feat much better than just flaming. However, as Harry, his future companion if the boy took the position his ancestors held, was in current state, he could not find this enjoyable much. Right now, after delivering the short note to the Dursley household, he was heading eastward. A very important message was to be sent. He dreaded the reaction of another ancestor of Harry.

King Intra of Chompu was held as a God for a reason. His temper was well-known in ancient time and it seemed to pass on descending. The current king, Devanate Intra-Kumar, was indifferent. True, he was very generous and amiable, but everyone knew well not to anger him, a fierce foe but hospitable friend.

Chompu used to be a grand kingdom covering most part of Southern Asia spreading to the east and west. However, it was now just a very small region of Himalaya. In a secluded area where the land was moved into a private dimension but still on earth, Himabhanta stood grandly. It was a great forest area surrounding the inner region. Himabhanta was divided into 4 layers of wards.

The outer furthest one was the jungle region, Shimpli, where all of land creatures, magical and mundane, resided guarding by garudas, half-human half-bird deity. In true, they were magical being who kept their being private and secret. Only those worthy were granted their presence.

The second outer ward was the wide water region, Ananda, guarding by the nagas. Nagas had their underwater city, Badala, at the deepest ground of the sea. Nagas were distantly related to dragons and serpents. Their serpentine body was their true form; however, being a magical being with their own kind of magic, they were able to shift into humans.

The third layer was the inner ward of land, Arama. Villages laid scattering around the boundary of the layer. Inhabitants were mostly humans and just like normal rural area in the world, though a bit outdated. The inner ward was guarded by dhanpires. Dhanpires were magical human being who lived in the area. Being a guardian of the land would honor each and every of them. However, very few were chosen in each decade for their life span was long. Dhampires enjoyed music and poems. They were fierce fighters, but preferred to live in peace. They specialized in Musical Magic and loves playing their musical instrument, which they had with them all the time.

The central layer of Himabhanta, the Bhiman, was a large city ruling by the Intra family. It was civilized with both magic and technology. Comparing to the outside world, they surpassed all countries and could be called Utopia. In the center of the city, there was a large circular space guarding by 5 different beings – sphinx, naga, garuda, singha (a magical lion), and phoenix - stationed in a five-side polygon. It was called the Pentagon Plaza, being a portal to Shangri-La, a mystical land only those invited could enter.

The Palace of Intra was hovering above the city. To seek entrance to the Palace, you would need contacts in the City Hall. Not that it would grant you entering easily, the approval from the Palace were also required. It may seem outrageous and too difficult, but those in need found the invitations in their houses unexpectedly.

Back to Felix, he was flying over Mount Everest. The icy wind had no impact, but still, his heart felt cold with dread. Once he found the coordinate, he flew in and was transported into Himabhanta.

"State your name, race and intention of entering!" a loud booming voice rang in his hearing.

Felix replied in his thrill, "Felix of phoenix, bearing message to King Devanate."

There was a silent moment and the phoenix landed on a branch of the nearby tree. He knew it might take some time before he was granted, a standard procedure even the inhabitants of Himabhanta itself had to pass. Only few were immune to the process, those with Intra blood or carrying the blood-pass namely the King himself and his men and women.

"Felix, my old friend, how have you been?" the booming voice came back following with a fluttering of wings. In a second, an entity presented itself in front of the phoenix flying above ground.

"Krulo, you old bird, still the leader of the guards, I see," Felix replied.

They chatted for a while waiting the grant from the inner ward. Being an airborne, Felix bypassed the requirement of Ananda's guards' approval. Once, Krulo received the grant, he told his friend and they parted their ways.

Felix spent the next couple hours flying in the night. When he reached the gate of  
Arama, he was greeted by Alampire, the Dhanpire leader.

"Felix, the phoenix," the human spoke, "you are granted to pass, but heed the…"

"I know the speech by heart now, Alampire," Felix cut him off. They had never got along. Something about this particular dhanpire enjoyed having dinner with magical creatures' heart on a plate was well-known. The phoenix could not understand why this human was still around doing the job. Part of him feared, but knew that he was safe as long as he was granted to enter. The dhanpire grinned maniacally without saying anything and moved out of the way.

Felix flew right pass in with haste heading straight to the Palace above Bhiman.

-o0o-

In a marvelous office, a man sat behind an elegant table. He looked young, about twentyish. However, if you looked closer in his eyes, they looked old. His eyes were full of wisdom. A wise man you would not want to cross. A man, even the fiercest goblin bowed to in respect. A knock on his office door broke him from his muse.

"Enter," he told whoever out there.

"Master Fane," a goblin entered and greeted with a deep bow, "I am Cornak, your new assistant."

Master Fane raised his eyebrows. "What happened to Mingali?"

"He died last night, Master Fane," Cornak answered ruefully.

"Very well, then," Fane said absentmindedly, "what's my schedule for today, Cornak?"

"I am sorry, Master Fane," the goblin dropped his face, "I was told only a few minutes ago and have not get everything organized."

Master Fane's eyes twinkled showing his amusement, though with a stony face, he said, "alright then, Cornak. Go sort things out and come back as fast as you can. Don't let this happen again."

"Of course, Master Fane," the goblin bowed deeply again before scurried for the door.

Fane let out a laugh after making sure the room was soundproof. Showing emotions was not a very clever thing to do in company of goblins. He, of course, knew his own schedule for he had his own profile on the table, but giving the job for his new assistant would guarantee a few more minutes for his privacy. It would not take Cornak long to get back to him, Goblins always be prepared as he knew too well.

A buzz on the table announcing the incoming call on his mobile phone, a new muggle technology that was very useful, only need a few adjustments and they would be working fine in magical atmosphere. The small trick was not really well-known, but soon, Master Fane was sure, the Guild of Magic would do something to get it done.

"Fane," he said answering the call. After a pause of listening, Fane's eyes flashed dangerously for a second before returning to a wised one's.

"I'll get back to you after I cleared my schedule, Your Excellency," he said with a calm voice. "No, it wouldn't take long… Yes, that will do. I'll be there… I wish it was not the case, too. Thanks for calling, Suwan."

Pressing the 'end' button and put the mobile phone back on the table, Master Fane let out a sigh and sat down. He looked out of the windows watching the view of central London absentmindedly. _A Horcrux? Tom Riddle, you absolutely amaze me. What should I do with you? No, I'll let the boy be your demise…_ he thought before waving his hand at the door to allow entrance of Cornak, who was raising his hand to knock. "I need to clear my schedule for the next few months, Cornak, and no more appointment until further notice - not even the King Ragnok himself. Am I clear?" Master Fane told his newly instated assistant. The room temperature lowered and air seemed to be squeezing around the just-entered goblin.

"Yes, Master Fane," the goblin answered trying to steady his voice. He heard of the only human in this high position from his own colleagues, but never faced it himself. The pressure in the room seemed to vanish after a blink of his eyes.

"According to the list, today, you are meeting…" Cornak began his job while Master Fane just sat there as though listening, but his eyes said otherwise. He was in deep thought.

-o0o-

Harry slowly came out of his coma state. His eyes were still closed, but his senses became clearer and clearer. He tried to think about his location. Then, everything came to him. He recalled the reason of his state and the memory of the rituals and beyond started to play to him in fast pace.

**Flashback**

"_Are you ready, Harry?" Merlin asked his many-great grandson. They just finished preparing the sacred circle space off the cliff of Avalon. To the right was the grand ocean of Atlantic and the forest of Avalon was to the left. There were eight stone pillars surrounding the circle. Each pillars had different runes sculpted. In the middle was a low oval shaped stage. _

_Harry nodded his head and pulled down his clothes naked and only put on the pure white ritual robe. He stepped into the circle and lied down on the stage. He breathed in and exhaled slowly and went into meditation state. _

_Merlin, Morgana, and the Flamel couple stood around their heir and started chanting in the lost druid language. Harry body started to twist. At first, there were red light started glowing around the boy and then when the red color started to dim, blue replaced it. The blue color started to fade after about fifteen minutes later and the chanting ended. _

_The four elders looked at each other and walked out of the circle for a short break. The easiest part of the ritual was done. Only did they left the circle, Harry started to scream. The blue light was now replaced by pure white illumination. The scar on his forehead was glowing in bright red and seemed to be bleeding. Penerelle panicked, but a touch from her husband stopped her from disrupting the ritual. Merlin told them to take their rest while he took the first duty chanting the next phase of the ritual. _

_An hour later, with hoarse voice, Merlin walked out of the circle only to be replaced by Nicholas and then Penerelle took the round after her husband and Morgana following her. Then the round started again and went on for about five hours and the chanting part was done._

_The most difficult part, other than chanting continuously, was to draw more runes of purification on the boy's body. What made it so hard was that he was constantly writhing and screaming in pain. Penerelle had to be exempted to do the runes as she seemed unable to concentrate enough._

_After all the runes were applied, it was already six hours since the ritual started. Harry was still occasionally screaming in agony and his body was started to heat up until the adults could see flame consuming him. From a normal red flame, it changed colors darken and darken and lasted at pure black. Merlin, who was watching at the time, got up from his seat seeing the abnormality. "It shouldn't be this color," he muttered to himself. Then realization came to him. "MORGANA! COME QUICK!" he shouted for his wife._

"_What's it, dear?" she asked walking out of the small makeshift hut they had constructed near the ritual circle._

"_LOOK!" he just pointed at the black fire that was consuming their heir._

"_Oh, my!" exclaimed both Morgana and Penerelle who had just arrived after hearing Merlin's shout._

"_That means IT is being purified, isn't it?" Nicholas asked from behind._

"_Yes," Merlin answered, "and it is fighting with all its might, too."_

"_Poor dear," Penerelle muttered hearing Harry's scream once more and sat on the floor weakly._

_While the adults were watching astonished, Harry was experiencing the worst pain in his life. He felt his body burnt and then frozen just to be burnt again. He wanted to let it go then, just to be released from these pains. Then, he felt like his body split and there was something came out of it. He did not see it, rather felt it, but he was sure it was someone. That someone was screaming with rage swearing and promising his death for whatever he had done. It was disconcerting at first, but the voice was slowly fading. At that moment, unconsciousness consumed him._

**End Flashback**

"How do you feel, Harry?" Grandmother's voice asked him, "Your Granny Penny just wrote a message to your family today. We hope you wake up soon, my dear."

"I'm awake, Grandmother," the boy whispered. His voice was hoarse and his throat was sore. "I… I need water."

"Harry!" Morgana exclaimed and handed him a glass of water. "When did you wake up? How's your feeling?"

"I felt pain all over, Grandmother, but it starts to go way now" replied the boy taking a sip of water. "Thanks."

Seeing her heir up and about, they proceeded to talk about what happened after Harry was out and the period of it. Harry was panic at first, but calmed down after hearing about the letters.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked unconsciously raising his hand to his forehead where the scar resided.

"The test was negative as of this morning from the report of your Granny Penny," Morgana answered him soothingly. "But we'll do another check afterward. Are you really alright, my dear? Would you like to lie down and rest a bit more or come out to greet your other grands with me?"

"I'll kip a bit, Grandmother," Harry said lying down mumbling something that she could not catch. Unknown to both, Penerelle, the residence healer had added some mild sleeping potion in the water for she knew, as a healer – of course, that even though Harry woke up, he would still need more rest and she would not let him get up for at least another few days afterwards.

-o0o-

There was a knock on the door of number four, Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley got up as fast as she could and hurried to the door. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes after the last message was read. Petunia reached the door and opened it hastily. There stood someone very familiar, Petunia was sure she knew who it was, but she could not be sure.

"Good evening, Petty," the stranger said, "how have you been?"

Petunia was shocked hearing the pet name. Even Vernon had never used it. He would call her 'Pet', but not Petty and the only one who used that name was… _Oh, my!_ She thought. "Aunt Penny? How? What…"

"Easy there, my dear. Aren't you going to invite me in?" Penerelle asked smiling sweetly.

It had been ages since Petunia last seen her Aunt Penny. Well, it was just about twenty years or something, but to see the elder once again was quite a shock. Aunt Penny looked as same as ever. She did not look any bit older than Petunia herself at the moment. Penerelle was introduced to Petunia when she was about ten or was it twelve.

Petunia stammered out, "Oh, please come in," before stepping aside to let her guest in.

It was a dazed Petunia who was leading the guest in. Everyone in the kitchen was waiting expectantly. Vernon got up from his chair to help his wife to a seat before turning to the stranger.

"Good evening, ma'am," he greeted, "I'm Vernon Dursley." He held out his hand.

Penerelle smiled taking the hand, "Greeting, Vernon. I am Penerelle Flamel."

The name caused all seated to look at her in shock. Out of her stupor at last, Petunia gasped. "Aunt Penny! Oh… I've never thought…"

"There, there, Petty," Penerelle chided playfully, "before we continue, why don't you introduce your guests?"

Petunia blushed and started introducing everyone.

"You're Penerelle Flamel… as in the alchemist Flamel?" Marge asked after everyone settled down once again.

"Right in one, Marge," was the answer.

"So, the philosopher stone was real?" asked Mr. Granger.

Penerelle smiled mysteriously without saying anything about the topic. "Now, I'm sure you all are waiting for the great news, I presume?"

"Oh, yes!" Petunia exclaimed, "You're the visitor?"

"Indeed," Penerelle replied, "I actually have two messages to deliver." Seeing their eager looks, she smiled thanking the 'power that be' for their moral support to her young heir. "Firstly, Harry has woken up and about. He would be returning very soon, but no earlier than tomorrow morning."

All gathered were sighing with relief. Marge seemed to snap back at their visitor's words though, "And the other message, Madam?"

"He'll be leaving your house for the coming year and return in time before the letter of Hogwarts arrival," Penerelle told her promptly.

"WHAT?" every ones at the table shouted.

"Aw… dear… I'm not deaf," Penerelle said jokingly, "and you all heard me."

"But, Aunt Penny" Petunia said from her place behind the counter. She was making tea for everyone. Luckily, she was not holding the tray at the moment of the second message announcing. "Harry was saying he would need to train together with his friends before they head off to the school."

"I've known about that, Petty," Penerelle replied smiling. "Thing is, Harry needs to travel across the world to visit his other family."

"Wait a minute," Mr. Finch-Fletchley piped in, "I don't want to sound rude and prying, but how many families does Harry belongs to? I mean, well, he's a Potter, of course. Then, there's the Evans line and it seems Flamel is also one. There's still another family?"

Petunia was also thinking in the same lines and it seemed to have picked interests of the rest, too. Penerelle looked at Mr. Finch-Fletchley amused. "You all know, of course, that blood purity is an issue in the magical world. The Potter line was once also in the scheme and though they were not really that bigotry, the family did do inter-marry with other pure-blood families. However, this is not the case. Harry has only four main families to belong to. And that's not my place to tell you."

"Four families," Vernon said out loud while the others were thinking to themselves.

"Four main families, Vernon," Marge corrected her brother, "meaning that there are lesser families he might be accounted to."

"A clever inspection, Marge," Penerelle smiled at her. "But let's just leave it at that now, shall we? Here, I know about the Occlumency training Harry wanted to have his friends do, namely Hermione and Justin. Am I right?"

Getting the nods for the answer, Penerelle told them what was decided for the period of the coming year. Their conversation took almost of the night. Tea was switched to coffee and the squibs witnessed the use of wand for the first time after so many years. After a few cups of coffee each and delicious conjured cakes and desserts, it was four o'clock in the morning and Penerelle said her farewell. The hosts and guests of number four, Privet Drive bid goodnight to each other and adjourned to their beds.

The children woke up in the morning to find their parents still asleep with a note pinned to the refrigerator.

_**Children, help yourselves for breakfast. There are some sandwiches in the fridge. Harry should be home soon, so no need to worry. If he does, wake us up. **_

_**Dudley, 2 eggs, 2 pieces of bacons and 3 slices of hams only. No more!**_

_**Hermione, leave the books in Harry's room alone. Alright, your mum said 2 books are fine.**_

_**Justin, the laptop is in your father briefcase. Check the market and call Veronica if you think there should be any stock worth buying. And no selling until you consult with me, young man!**_

-o0o-

_Ending Note: Another chapter, everyone. I really need a beta, you know. So, someone out there, HELP! _

_Thanks for everyone's reviews, by the way. I really appreciate them._


	13. The quest part 1

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 13 – The quest part 1

Three days, it had been three days since he started his trek. Little ten-year-old Harry Potter was scared, of course, but determined; he was alone in the middle of the jungle. Felix had brought him by flaming to the edge of Mount Everest near the entrance of Himabhanta forest. It took Harry a few hours to find the coordinate of the entrance, which made Felix proud of his young charge. A full grown wizard who had no idea where to look, just as Harry was when he got there, would take more than hours, might be days or probably weeks to find it. Felix left once Harry crossed the dimension into the Himabhanta.

Harry had all necessities prepared with the help of his aunts. He left home with loads of warnings and instructions and too many other items to fit in his normal backpack, thus a bottomless and weightless rucksack was bought from Diagon Alley. The rucksack came with a magical tent that could be set up with just a voice command. Right now, the boy was sitting in a small fold-away stool in front of a bonfire he lit up for the night. Harry chose a small clearing on the bank of a stream that he would have to cross tomorrow continuing his trip. A slice of pork was being grilled. Harry was humming tunelessly with patience waiting for the meat to be cooked. He pondered the event of his trip started from the day he went back home from Avalon.

**Flashback**

"_I'm home!" Harry shouted from the cupboard where he just appeared. He heard a girl's shriek, obviously Hermione and thunderous feet coming from the kitchen while he opened up the door. He was grabbed and squeezed in a tight hug of Dudley, "Dud, air…. can't… breathe."_

"_Sorry, cousin," Dudley said releasing him. "Oh, I'll go wake mum and dad."_

"_Hi, snake-boy," Hermione greeted teasingly._

"_Hiya, Hermione, Justing," Harry called back waving while walking out of the cupboard heading to the kitchen. "So, what did I miss?"_

"_Of course, you missed a lot of thing, Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You missed seeing everyone's worrying faces and how are you? Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine now, Hermione," Harry replied sitting down. He looked as though he aged a bit, Hermione noted. _

_After a few minutes, the adults joined them and they all settled down for a late brunch. Harry answered their questions and inform them of the plan, which further confirming their talk with Penerelle. _

_Harry would be gone next month and he would have the month to spend with family clearing any pending businesses. He would be gone in a quest that he could not say anything much for it was a secret mission. The thing was that this would be like a test to examine if he would be ready for the next level of Magic, the sorcerer. Devanate of Intra had sent a letter inviting him, the heir apparent, to visit his future home. Harry was confused at first and Grandmother Morgana had to explain that he was the only living available heir of the Intra line. It was quite shocking news for Harry. Though he learnt about the family uphold and responsibilities the last time he visited Avalon from Grandmother, he still could not believe that it was true. There were a few other choices for the position, but according to the monarchic status ranking, Harry was only second to the King Devanate himself. Harry would have to use all resources and abilities to accomplish the quest. Grandfather Merlin had set it so along with Devanate's approval. He was sure that it should be safe enough for the elders to allow the trip with an exception of Grandmother Morgana. Harry was sure she would make it more difficult just to test him. "A few more obstacles won't hurt," she said and added with an afterthought, "much." The look on her face was enough to tell him that it would be quite a hard trip._

_The following week, after he returned home, Harry had meetings with Prince Ragnok the eleventh, currently director of Gringotts. The goblins helped Harry getting his inheritances and Harry was now, in the eyes of the British wizarding world, Lord Harry James Evans-Potter, though just in the document since they did not want Dumbledork, oops, Dumbledore to find out. Using their contacts in the ministry, the goblins and the squib society were able to keep it securely secret._

_The second week was nerve-racking for Harry. He was to be presented to Her Majesty the Queen. It was soon found that Harry's tension was overreacted. Her Majesty was very kind and happy to meet the new Baron Potter. It seemed that Harry's great-grandfather, Charles Potter was a good friend of hers. He was introduced to the royal family at dinner that evening and Harry was getting along quite well with the princes and princesses. Overall, it was a successful evening._

_They spent the last two weeks travelling around the isle and over the channel to France. The Grangers and Finch-Fletchleys with Mr. Androix joined them in the last week. All in all, they had a wonderful time together. The day Harry was to leave, they all assembled in number four, Privet Drive. A heartfelt farewell later, Felix flamed in and Harry left with him. _

**End Flashback**

_Grrrrrr…_ A growling noise echoed in the forest brought Harry back to reality just in time for Harry to pull back his pork chop before it burnt. Harry put down the fork and looked around warily. This was the third night in the forest and the second in the row that he heard the growl. Harry could not pinpoint what kind of animal was it, but luckily, a repelling rune was drawn before he set up the tent. He did not see it yet, though in day time, while he walked through the woods, he saw a few tigers. An invisibility, silencing and smell-cloaking charms worked wonderfully for him to avoid any encounters.

Tonight, however, he was not so lucky. The runes were not casted properly, or it was not working, or his other charms wore off, Harry could not be sure. What he was sure was that there was a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the dark watching him. The bonfire flickered and cracked in the silence of the dark night. Harry got up slowly keeping his eyes at the unknown in front of him. He quietly scolded himself for not wearing his glasses. Growing up, Harry knew that his eyesight was not very good, but after learning of magic, he had corrected it. However, he still kept his eyeglasses, which he had charmed with various special options. Such option that would help him a lot in this situation was the night-vision. He dared not cast the charm directly to his eyes, did not want to risk any permanent damage.

The creature growled again, louder this time. Its eyes seemed to lower a bit before the body of a black panther leapt up towards him. Harry instinctively cast a banishing charm, a powerful one at the panther to no avail. "Damn," the boy cursed before jumping out of the way, a few second just before he would be caught. Or that was what Harry thought. The panther, instead of attacking him again, turned to the piece of meat Harry dropped a moment ago and took it. Holding the pork in its mouth, the panther walked to a spot beside the bonfire and sat down. It chomped the meat hungrily and the pork was gone in a flash. Harry watched with wide eyes, mouth gaping and then started to laugh. "You're hungry," he said after calming down.

The panther looked up, its head bobbed up and down.

"Do you want more?" the boy asked smiling. Getting another nod, Harry summoned the pack of pork from his tent. It zoomed out past the panther getting its attention. The monster watched the package flew to the boy and kept its eyes on it. Harry opened and counted the pieces. "I have 6 left. I'll give you 2 pieces. Alright?"

The panther seemed to understand him; it got up and started its way to him.

"Stop right there," Harry called out. It stopped and looked at him. "I'll throw them for you; just don't come near me yet, please." The panther sat back down and still kept its gaze at the boy. Harry threw the pork at it one at a time. After the 2 pieces, the panther seemed to be satisfied. It lowered its head and closed its eyes.

Harry watched the panther warily before he summoned his stool and started roasting another piece of pork for himself. He muttered something darkly – Aunt Petunia would be upset if she heard him said that – before silence fell back again in the clearing.

A few yards away across the river from the clearing, unseen by all, an entity stood on a branch of tree watching the boy, purple eyes twinkling with mirth; a pair of avian white wings flapping lazily. _It's just a start, Harry Potter…_

-o0o-

The next day, Harry woke up and found the panther gone from his campsite. He shook his head muttering stupidly. After he cleared all evidence of his being there, with the rucksack over his small shoulder, the boy started his walk into the jungle. According to the small map attached with the last letter from Devanate, he had to walk a little bit up north to find a wood bridge to cross the river. Although it was only 3 meters wide, he dare not cross it right there at his campsite following the strict instruction that he had to follow the route set.

He was still in his muse when he reached the bridge. Sitting on the banister was a girl his age humming some tunes fishing with a rod. The girl seemed oblivious to the world. She wore a light green tunic. Harry was about to step up on the bridge-neck when she suddenly turned to him.

"Stop!" She called out making him froze, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Um… to cross the bridge?" he replied nervously did not know what was wrong.

The girl seemed to be confused of his answer. Harry felt a bit lost and then it struck him that she was not speaking English. He replied again rapidly with the same language she spoke.

"Who are you, stranger?" asked the girl, "How can you speak the ancient tongue of Himabhanta?"

Harry smiled cheekily, "because I am…" He stopped before he finished his sentence. Another warning came to mind, _'Do not reveal yourself and your secrets easily.' _His Grandma Morgana had taught him well and grilled it in him to be cunning and cautious at all time. He had a few personalities now after the purification rituals. They had come to a decision that Harry would be creating at least 3 personas, but that was the story for another time.

"Well," the girl nagged eyebrows raising, "you are?"

"I am what I am and surely you know what I am," Harry replied vaguely.

"Hmm… Human," she said pouting, "so, you wish to cross my bridge?"

"Your bridge?" Harry asked.

The girl laughed merrily suddenly jumped of the banister and stood in front of him spread her arms blocking his way. "Of course, it's my bridge. Don't you know?"

"I have not been informed that there would be any owner for this public road heading into Bhiman," Harry spoke schooling his face void of emotion. He was preparing himself ready if there should require any other hard way to go through the person in front of him. He started to analyze his situation and the person in front of him. In a crash course about Himabhanta from his Grandma Morgana, he learnt about all beings residing inside the dimension. The girl in front of him looked human, but something was odd about her. Dhanpire was a possibility, but he was sure that they stayed in their region of Arama. He was still at the edge of Shimpli where there should not be any real human beings.

A few seconds had passed and his opposition grew reckless. "Are you going to stand there all day? If that so, just leave. I want to continue fishing." She huffed rather loudly, but stood still at the same position.

Then Harry got it. The girl was not really standing there, she was floating. At least it was a few inches above the bridge. He knew just what to do.

"Alright," the boy spoke abruptly, "what should I do for you to allow me to pass, miss?"

The girl was taken aback by his words. She seemed to ponder something and her beautiful green eyes, very much alike his, lit up. "Humor me," said the mysterious girl.

Harry sighed; he needed to think to something and needed it fast.

_Ending note: Mwahahaha… I'm cruel, ain't I? Actually, I just lose my idea of how the hell, sorry, Harry could humor the girl… Could anyone please give me an idea? Strange that it has slipped off my mind… I think I might be obliviated… someone help me!_


	14. The quest part 2

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 14 – The quest part 2

Light wind breezed around the confrontation of Harry Potter with an unknown entity. The little girl who looked no older than the boy himself was standing with arms spread wide smirking. Meanwhile, our little hero was having a hard time trying to think of a way to get pass the girl in front of him.

Several possibilities passed through his mind. Harry looked at her keeping eyes contact and slowly took out his wand. The girl raised her eyebrows, but stood still.

Harry pointed his wand ahead, but avoided the girl. He did not want to seem offending her, after all. _'Volare Promotum,'(1)_ Harry thought feeling his body lifted above the ground and rapidly moved passed the girl in front of him. Non-verbal casting was one of the hardest practices Harry had to endure when he was staying in Avalon. It took him quite awhile, but he managed it at last, at least to his Grandma Morgana's satisfaction. It also did not hurt that being able to cast non-verbally would be an advantage that people would underestimate him. He would not try it in front of normal magical community, but in this faraway land of Himabhanta forest, he did not care a bit.

Once he landed, Harry turned back to the girl and bowed mockingly. The girl seemed shocked and pouted. "You little trickster, cheater, insufferable human being," she said. "Fine, you passed my bridge. Now, off you go. Leave my sight!"

Harry gave her a smile, "Thank you, Honor Nymph."

As soon as Harry's words left his mouth, the girl in front of him had a smile on her face and her body started to change. In a flash, in the place of a girl, there stood a beautiful woman with brown hair and dark green eyes. A coronet made of leaves and vines was on her head. "Young magic user, you are wise and tricky just like your ancestors. Go on with your journey. I bless you good luck. The forest shall bring you no harm."

Harry gave one final courtesy bow and turned to his own path.

-o0o-

While Harry was having his last words with the Nymph, there was another talk in another part of the forest.

Shimpli, an outer ward of Himabhanta, had varieties of landscape. It was mainly a tropical jungle with some parts of mixed forests and grove woods. There were some mountains and hills in the middle of the land. On the highest mount was where the talk occurred.

Krulo, the leader of the guardians of Shimpli was examining the ward as he noticed that someone had just set foot on his boundary. As he was about to send his usual inquiry of the trespasser, he was stopped by a sudden appearance of the one person he had never thought he would meet again.

"Master Fane!" shouted Krulo, "what a surprise!" Then, he frowned slightly. "Was it you that activated the ward, Master?"

"Krulo, my dear young bird," Master Fane smiled while greeting. He lowered himself on the ground and his white wings folded. "I am sure I did not just trip you ward since I have been in Shimpli for a few days already and you haven't come to confront me for the whole time I was here."

"Then, please excuse me for a moment, Master," the garuda said with haste. "Someone just cross the border line of the stream and I'll have to check."

Master Fane raised his hand to stop the birdman. "I know who it is, Krulo. And I assure you that the person had permission to be here, but I want your welcoming to be the last before he crosses your border to Naraj's."

"If you say so, Master," came the reply from the guardian. "May I know who it is?"

"Ah, that would be telling," Master Fane smiled mysteriously. "I shall take the responsibility of this person until the end of the road."

"The road?" asked Krulo astonishingly, "as in the Path to the Palace? Master, whoever it is, I am so sorry for him."

"Well, he just passed Honorable Nymph," the mysterious Master Fane said. "And she has blessed him. So, the forest is not a problem for him. Actually, that changes a few of my plan for the boy. I'd better get going then. So long, Krulo!" with that, Master Fane spread his wings and flew away turning invisible in progress and in a flash, he was out of sight.

Krulo just stood stunned at the master's leave. Master Fane was such a myth to all. The only thing Krulo knew of the man apart from being a very strict, but kind teacher, was that he was very powerful, came and went as he pleased and even His Majesty the King Devanate looked up at him with great respect. Krulo knew one thing for sure, though, whoever on the road at the moment was being tested. He had a feeling that there would be big news soon, whatever it was.

-o0o-

"The Path, your Majesty?" said a man with short hair and goatee. He was holding large leather bound book, though he seemed unfazed of its heaviness in his left hand while a beautiful golden phoenix quill was in his right. Sat on the throne in front of him was none other than His Majesty the King Devanate.

The King chuckled before answering the outburst of his private secretary. "Yes, Suwan. Young Harry is taking the Path."

"But he's still young and had just gone through that ritual. Surely, your Majesty, the boy is too young to be on that way here. I could just send out the royal chariot to receive him… or I could do the honor myself… or…" Suwan was stopped by the King raising hand.

"It's Master Fane's plan, Suwan," the King said smiling, "you do know that even I could not interfere, don't you?"

"Mas… Master Fane, your Majesty?" the secretary stammered. "Very well, then." He sighed in defeat. Who on earth would dare stop the mystic? In the Asian magical world, most powerful Magi were hailed as a god of sort. However, between the Magi and to an extent, Arch Magi, the mysterious Mystical Master Fane was the real deity of them all. Nobody knew where Master Fane came from or who he really was or how old was he. He had been there ever since they all could remember and Suwan had just celebrated his 869th birthday a few months ago. Those who had met him would say nothing but praised and to some, especially those evil ones, feared.

Suddenly, there were thumping sounds echoed through the hall and the door that led to the royal private chamber was opened and the royal guard announced the arrivals the 8 privy councilors. They were the members of the Noble Privy Council, His Majesty's personal consultants.

Once the 8 newcomers reached the throne, they split into 2 lines and prostrated themselves before the throne. "Hail His Majesty the King Devanate of Intra, Lord of Bhiman, Ruler of Himabhanta, long he may reign," said all of them at once.

"Rise, my friends," the King told them with a wave of hands. 8 fluffy armchairs coated with feline furs appeared in front of the throne stage. "I have news that would be so much of merriment, but that would have to wait until we finished our meeting here. Now, Suwan, what are the agendas?" the King said turning to his secretary and that started another normal day in the Palace above Bhiman.

-o0o-

It was the seventh night in a relatively calm forest. Harry had travelled pass two more streams just like it was described in the little map he held in his arm right now. The problem was he had to spend another night in this dark forest where trees were old, large and very thick. The trunks of each tree were so high and dark green leaves on their branches. Even in day time, sunlight could not break through. Harry had already spent 2 nights in this part of the landscape. From the map, he would reach the shore of the great seawater lake soon. He had been cautioned to reserve more water for it would take him a while to cross the lake to the third part of Himabhanta, which was a huge island in the middle of the lake. Grandmother Morgana had warned that he would meet each part's guardian, but he almost reached the end of the first ward. The boy wondered why he had not met anyone yet. Was it the Nymph? Probably not, she had not asked him the proper inquiring question.

Harry had been lucky to find a nice spot for camping where there was a stump of tree. It looked like the tree was cut down or broken with a great force leaving some scraps that the boy had to re-cut it and used it as a makeshift table. His tent was set in a space between two trees and a small bonfire lit up in front of the tent. Tonight, Harry decided to have just bread and tinned soup. He was exhausted by the unexpected events of the last 2 days since he stepped into the thickest part of the forest. He had to hide from some sort of wolves pack. The monsters tracked him down from the edge of the wood and the boy had to use every trick in his book to get rid of them.

Fire worked for the first few tries, it scared them off. Still, the wolves seemed to enjoy tormenting him without a break. He had to spend a few hours on a tree limb and started using many charms and runes to mask his scents, camouflage his body and stuff, re-cast all invisibility and cloaking charms on his self, and set up a diversion with an illusion of him running back to the entrance of the forest. It seemed to work, but for a few hour of a peaceful trek, Harry heard their barks and growls once again. This time Harry decided to strike back. He had followed the instruction to avoid all fight, but it seemed necessary now. He casted a runes barrier of elemental powers as a trap and drew them in circles. He waited patiently until the first few wolves passed through and reached the middle-most circle. He sprang his traps and the whole pack was separated into 4 walls of earth, water, fire and invisible air barrier. Howls and barks echoed within the woods. Not wanting to kill, Harry let the walls down one by one and the trapped wolves in each layer ran away, though not too far. They seemed to wait for their other companions. Once all layers were brought down, the wolves got together once more. Harry, still not sure if he had made a mistake or not, decided to call all the runes to him instead of wipe them away. Suddenly, 4 rings of elements appeared around his body. The flame of the fires looked hot, but did not affect the boy. Looking at the wolves pack once more, Harry was astounded to find one of them walked up towards him and bowed its head down and the rest followed suit. It took him a mere second before he decided to run away knowing he would be ridded of these stalkers.

After finishing his dinner for the night, Harry decided to rest. A few hours later, the sleeping boy had a weird dream. No, it was a nightmare he used to have many years ago when he was still young and had not discovered about magic. He tossed around in his sleeping bag. Sweats were clearly on his forehead, albeit the cool weather, which started to become colder. As the time passed by, the air started to become foggy.

"_He's here," shouted a man, "take Harry and go!"_

_A few thumping sounds and a woman's voice were saying something he could not catch. Then, there was a crash and loud thump as though something fell._

"_Step away, girl," said a cold voice hissing with extra s, "you may live, but the boy has to die."_

"_No," the woman pleaded, "not Harry, please not Harry. Take me instead."_

"_Foolish girl," the voice said, "if you so want, then… AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_NO…" shrieked the woman and another thump._

_Suddenly, there were two cold grey pupils with blood red irises eyeballs looking at him. Another yell of the killing curse and a flash of green light followed and then all went dark._

The scene replayed itself over and over. In his state of mind, Harry tried to wake up, but he could not. Feared, panicked, frightened, Harry's magic broke itself loose out of his body and he suddenly woke up.

Drenched in sweat, Harry let out a sigh of relief until the surrounding air became clear to him. The scene of his nightmare started again alerting Harry that something was wrong. The flapping of his tent's door stopped as a grayish, bone-like and scabbed hand hold it opened. Harry froze in his place feeling weak and as though all his happiness was gone. Then, it struck him. _Dementor! _ Harry searched through his memory for any counter he could use.

_"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life." (2)_

Harry was in full panic mode now. He recalled the charm to drive away the beast, but he could not recall clearly in his unstable mind. The huge and dark creature glided into the tent. Harry felt drained and the scene kept playing again and again. Harry shook his head furiously to clear the picture out of his mind. Then he tried to use the meditation technique to clear his mind. The dementor was about a few meters away. He grabbed his wand tightly and pointed at the beast.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Harry wishing it worked for the sake of his life.

The dementor shrieked as if it was attacked by something and fled. For Harry's part, he never saw what form his patronus took for what he saw was only the misty bright white light that he had to shut his eyes until he heard the shriek. The cold air dissipated and Harry felt he could breathe again easily as his panic dissolved. A look at his watch told him it was only 4 in the morning, but all excitement of the last few minutes left him wide awake. Decided to just continue his trip, Harry started to pack his tent and cleared everything around his small campsite. The little boy never noticed the purple eyes that watched him from afar. The person smiled and let out a chuckle before disappearing from the spot he stood.

-o0o-

Master Fane, still chuckling, appeared before an entrance of a cave not very far from the little campsite of his young charge. There were a rattling sound inside the cave for a few moments and then it all went silent.

'_Amused, are you?'_ a voice asked in the head of Master Fane, _'I'm certainly not!'_

Master Fane grinned widely, _'come now, Lord Devon. Don't tell me you were best by a mere child.'_

The dementor, who had just made a visit to our little hero, glided out of the cave. There stood in front of Master Fane, unhooded showing a scaly skull with dark black orbs as the eyes. _'You seemed to forget to mention that the child knows and is capable of casting the damned charm of yours.'_

'_I didn't know, Devon,' _replied Master Fane. _'I'm still testing him.'_

'_Of course, My Lord,' _Lord Devon replied. _'So, how's his score?'_

"Outstanding," Master Fane said out loud still grinning like a maniac. _'What do you think, Devon?'_

'_My Lord, I cannot say,' _the dementor seemed to think for a while. After the pause, he continued, _'but I would like to ask your permission to inform my brethren around the world about him.'_

Brows raised, Master Fane asked, _'inform them? What is it that you wish to tell them, Lord Devon?'_

'_Pardon me, My Lord. But you seem to forget what I am.'_

'_You are the chieftain of dementors, of course I know, Devon,' _Master Fane said knowingly.

'_Then, you must know that I need to warn them of the boy, My Lord. Being the leader, I am the most powerful one. Still, the boy's charm affected me as though it would have killed instead of just hurt and drove me away. I have never felt the fear since you did it, My Lord.'_

'_Hmm…' _pondered the Mystic, _'then, you are free to tell them. However, add my warning, Devon. I know of the tribe in England, guarding Azkaban. I know of their twisted mind letting hungers and desires over their real needs. A few souls, I can look over. Breeding is acceptable, but to kill just for entertainment, I can't allow. Tell them, pick their side wisely. I let you all to take refuge in this realm for the feat you, Devon, did for me. But I won't tolerate their demonic behavior. My patronus charm would be but a sweet if I am enraged. Tell them to beware of my wrath.'_

'_Yes, My Lord,' _the dementor chieftain bowed.

'_By the way,' _Master Fane spread his wings and turned back for one last time to Lord Devon, _'why do you keep calling me 'My Lord'? I released you from my lordship eons ago.'_

'_My Lord,' _the dementor replied, cheekiness in his voice, _'you still are and ever will be.'_

'_Then,'_ the Mystic flapped his wings and floated up, _'I shall seek your help again, my liegeman. You are still free as you were. I've missed your humor, Devon.'_

Before Master Fane flew away, he created a white ball of energy in his palm and sent it down to Lord Devon. The dementor held up its bone-like hands and grabbed the ball. It dissolved in thin air, but the dementor body was now glowing. Lord Devon bowed faithfully, _'Thank you, My Lord.'_

Silent covered the forest once more, but Devon could still hear his beloved master's laugh in his mind for a few more hours of that day. Such a joyful voice he had longed to hear.

-o0o-

_Ref. (1) 'Volare Promotum' is a made-up incantation I tried to use by searching for the word 'fly' and 'move ahead' in Latin - from an online translation website.  
_

_(2)Remus Lupin gives this excellent description of a Dementor (PA10) - from the article about dementors in the hp-lexicon  
_


	15. The quest part 3

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

_Dreamer's Note: No, I won't call myself an author. Every half an hour before I sleep, I'll have some idea popped up in my mind before I drift away in my slumber. Sometimes, I wrote and deleted paragraphs after paragraphs just to suit my plot in the future of the story. I'm not very good at writing a poem or such thing, so mostly when witchcraft is mentioned in my story, I'll just say, some verses were chanted or the incantation was there, but not the thing itself. Bear with me. _

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 15 – The quest part 3

On the tenth day of his trip, two days after the dementor fiasco, Harry was walking through a sparse wood. Smell of fresh air, salty water and sound of waves bombarded his senses. With a sigh of relief, Harry started to look around for a possible campsite for tonight. He was not very sure if he should just camp on the beach, so he made his mind to take a few steps back and chose to settle down behind the lines of palm trees at the edge of the beach instead.

From the map and instruction, he should have met the guardian of Shimpli last week once he stepped upon their land and requested for transportation across the great sea. However, he started to feel uncertain. Did this mean he was not worthy to enter Bhiman? Questions after questions popped up in his mind while he was busy setting up the tent and prepare for a seafood dinner just to suite the location.

Still musing, Harry was startled by a booming voice. "State your name, race and intention of entering!"

The boy stood up and straightened his body, a poise of well-trained young lord. "Harry James Potter of human race, visiting Bhiman upon the invitation of His Majesty the King Devanate of Intra," said the boy with a confident voice.

Wind blew heavily, followed by flapping of wings. There in front of him hovering in the air was a garuda, just like he had been told. "Honorable garuda," stated Harry in the ancient language of Himabhanta, "greeting."

"Greeting, young one," came the reply. "Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe." The garuda landed and looked around.

"Holy goodness, may your days be the same, Honorable one," Harry returned the same quote. "May I inquire of your name, sir?"

"I am Krulo, young Potter," the guardian gave his name. It was quite unexpected for Harry though, knowing how important a name was for the himabhantians. It was as highly regard as blood in the modern magical world for name could be used instead of blood in ancient methods. The guardian could easily refuse to give it, but given the name, Harry felt greatly appreciated.

"Now," the garuda continued, "what is your plan to continue your journey, young one?"

Harry thought for an answer and relayed it to the guardian. It was strange, but he felt safe to talk with the creature in front of him. The human body with a bird head of the garuda did not scare or frighten him one bit. They talked about the plan for a few minutes before Krulo took his leave promising to meet the young boy in the morning to arrange a small boat for him to ride across the great sea of Ananda.

-o0o-

"Your highness," said a huge snake-like creature to the man sitting in the throne. The man wore a crown on his head that looked like a seven-heads snake bearing its hood. Once the creature reached the throne passing a blue line circling the throne, it transformed into an old man with the eyes those of snakes.

"What is it, Muwah?" said the prince.

"Krulo of garuda," the name and race was spat with disdain, "has sent words that there will be a passenger on a boat heading to Bhiman starting tomorrow, your highness."

The prince quirked up but did not say anything. The old man continued knowingly, "it said to be an invitee of the King Devanate, your highness."

"Ah, I see," said the prince, "then we shall see to it that whoever it is traveled through safely, shan't we?" The prince finished with an evil chuckle, or was it a snake-like hissing that sounded evil.

"You will refrain from harming the guest, Naraj," a man's voice rang through the water surrounding the throne circle followed by a merman with long sleek black hair and purple eyes. It was none other than Master Fane, but without his wings.

"How dare you!" Muwah shouted, "Do you wish to die, merman? Don't you know whom you are speaking to?"

Master Fane just smirked floating towards the throne, but visibly in the position above the prince, which would be a death penalty if anyone in Badala dared doing that in the presence of the Prince of Nagas, Naraj.

"Enough, Muwah," scolded the prince, "you don't know your place." Prince Naraj turned up and stepped down from the throne and knelt down. "Greeting, ancient Mystic. How may I be of service?" said the prince to the horror of Muwah. Who was this person? Why would even the prince of all nagas bowed to him?

Master Fane smiled down at the prince and swiftly changed into a human and sat on the recently vacant throne. "Still love to sit out here instead of staying inside the marvelous palace of yours, Naraj? I do understand your craving for freedom and open air or should I say open water?"

"Master," said the prince, "I am satisfied of my being and our environment. I never wish to leave Badala."

"Not anytime soon," Master Fane added, "I hope, Naraj? The punishment is too severe if you even try to anyway." The mysterious man watched the prince with twinkling eyes.

"Of course, Master," replied the prince. Naraj seethed inside, just one mistake and he was sentenced underwater forever. He felt really envious of the other nagas, those lower than him who had more freedom roaming around both above and under the water while he was limited only in the boundary of the Badala city and this little spot for those who could not enter the city to meet their leader.

"498 years have been a very long time, Naraj," said the one in the throne with a sad look, "I know of your thought at the moment, Naraj. It would be only 2 more years for you and you will be free again. However, it seem the confinement do not help your twisting mind one bit. Why, Naraj, why did you not see the error of your doing?"

The prince remained silent while Muwah was thinking furiously about what he was hearing. Suddenly, he saw the Mystic, as his prince called the man, waved his right hand and the lesser naga felt darkness consumed him. Muwah was out cold with his memory of the Mystic and the last 5 minutes deleted when he woke up again the next day, all alone at the foot of the throne.

Back to Naraj who was watching with gratitude, he did not want anyone to know of the punishment. Only selected few nagas knew of its existence. Most believed the prince to prefer being in the city and enjoy the outside on the throne occasionally, never truly knew that those were the places he could be.

"The Cursed one," started Master Fane breaking the naga's muse, "has passed away, Naraj. Do you know the effect of this statement?"

Naraj bowed his head. Something he had never thought possible had occurred. "I do, O Ancient One." He had feared it could happen, but it was this long time and never expected it to be true. His sentence had become null and void, just to be replaced with another more severe one, which he did not know. Damnation to the power that be, Fate or whatsoever, letting this happened to him. There were only two more years to go and he would be free.

"Naraj," said Master Fane with a heavy sigh, "do you really think I would condemn you more?"

The prince of Badala looked up with a surprise look at this. Sitting there in his throne, Master Fane was smiling sadly. The Mystic's form started to change and became what Naraj knew too well. He had never expected that, not since he was convicted of his mistake 500 years ago. Master Fane was now in the form of what could be called the King of Nagas.

"Fa… Father," Naraj stammered deeply struck. He paused for a brief moment and leapt up to throw himself at the one man he had longed to see. Master Fane for his part hugged one of his children lovingly, something not many had ever seen. "You are forgiven, Naraj. Before she left for the next great adventure, your aunt, Gadru, had seen to it that you and your mother would be released of her confinement. Still, it had something to do with the guest who would be passing your territory tomorrow."

"Really?" asked the prince childishly. This would really freak anyone if they saw the scene. "She really forgave mother and me?"

"Yes, my son," said our mysterious man. "However, we will need help from the boy. I wish I could bring him earlier, but, alas, Fate has forbidden me."

"It's alright, father," Naraj said looking at his father. "Can I… can I…?"

"You wish to go above, don't you?" asked the father smiling fondly. "Go, Naraj, I hereby release you from all confinement."

Master Fane watched as his son shouted a loud whoop and jumped up from the throne and swiftly changed into his true self, a brilliant green-scale serpentine body with a crown-like horn on the top of its head. The body was over 100 meters long and 2 meters in diameter. He knew he had just broken his words. He had said that Naraj would be under the punishment for 500 years no less and if Gadru died before that, Naraj would be killed for his little jealousy that cost the lives of several garudas and a few other beings. Well, since Gadru had said herself that she released both her own sister and nephew, Fane could not just let it slide. And, of course, such a great opportunity to test the boy once again, he sat and waited patiently for his adopted son's return.

-o0o-

The next day dawned bright and shiny. For someone who grew up in the cooler weather atmosphere, Harry was glad that Aunt Petunia had insisted that he took appropriate clothes. He had just finished packing and he sat down waiting patiently for Krulo, the guardian of Shimpli.

Around nine o'clock, Krulo arrived bringing a small model-boat with him. Harry was asked to expand the item to its full size, which brought some amazement to both the boy and the garuda. Why? For Krulo's surprise, Harry had expanded it bigger than the original size and for Harry, the boat, though outwardly seemed to be normal, but once it was enlarged, he found that it was at least 2 meters long and almost a meter wide. There was a single pole right in the middle of the boat with a flag attached showing a symbol of horizontal number 8 – the symbol of infinity – and there seemed to be a round dais where the pole was. Harry was asked to step into the boat and stood on the dais. Slowly the small stage lowered down and the boy found himself in a small bedchamber. A kitchenette in a corner of the square room and a door led to the shower and restroom was on the wall on one side. The opposite wall of the door was a big wide screen showing the view the ocean and the beach where the boat was currently located. Harry found that he could simply move the view by simply touching the screen and moved his palm to the direction he wanted to see.

Krulo called Harry up, which the boy came up by stood at the dais in the middle of the room again and the stage moved up. The top of the pole slowly came up into view, Krulo saw a grinning boy jumping out of the boat. "Amazing," said Harry, "I was thinking how I could survive the great sea with such normal boat."

The guardian of Shimpli chuckled and called Harry to sit beside him. "We'll have to wait for the next boundary's guardian."

"Yeah," Harry muttered taking a seat. Then, something popped up in his mind. Looking at the garuda with wide eyes, Harry asked, "Are you alright to meet them? I understand that there's kind of rivalry between the garudas and the nagas."

"You're right, young Harry," replied Krulo, "however, it has become null and void as of last night."

The boy-who-lived turned to his companion confusedly. Knowing that it was not his place to ask, he just nodded. "Okay, then."

Krulo changed the topic and asked Harry about the outside world and in return answering Harry's questions about Himabhanta. Harry summoned drinks for both of them. Krulo tried the butter-beer and get a liking of it, Harry promised to send him some crates after he went back to England.

Two hours later, there was a huge wave heading to their position, however, it dissipated once the water hit the shore. Then, Harry saw a huge creature coming out of the water. Its serpentine body slithered just like a snake, but with more grace, if there was such difference. The naga stopped just in front of them and coiled itself. There was a glint of recognition in the eyes of the garuda, which followed by a grin on the bird-man's face.

"Long time no see, Naraj," said the guardian of Shimpli. Harry stood up and bowed gracefully, "Greeting, Honerable Naga, Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe."

There was a hissing laugh and reply in the same phrase. Krulo muttered a 'tsk, tsk' showing disapproval. "Say it in a language I understand, will you? Damn snake and their own language."

Harry was about to inquire why the garuda could not understand what the naga just said, then it was down to him that he understood parceltongue. A normal wizard would freak out to find himself being able to understand the language, Harry was not. Those many months with Grandmother Morgana, a dark witch as she called herself, taught him that parseltongue was but a language. However, Harry stored this particular notation in the back of his mind to talk with his grandma later.

The coiling naga transformed into a man around thirty smiling widely, "you know full well that it's the only language I could utter while in my true form, Krulo." The speech was followed with a serpant-tongue to Harry, "and it annoys him so, young traveler."

"You did it again!" exclaimed the garuda.

"Oh, he just greeted me, Krulo," soothed Harry bringing surprised looks from both the garuda and naga.

"You understood me/him?" asked the guardians.

"Ah… um… yes," the boy said hesitantly.

"Wonderful!" shouted the naga, "I find you worthy to pass through my domain, young traveler."

"Huh?" Harry stared at the guardian of Ananda dumbly. The boy's dumbfounded face brought a fit of laughter from both guardians once again. "Just like that?" asked Harry unbelievingly, "I'm granted just because I understand the serpant-toungue?"

"Of course," replied Naraj, "well, not really. You see, young traveler, you have been granted the pass with the letter in your pocket there already. We're just doing this particular talk and inquiry just to make it official. However, there's a condition you'll have to fulfill."

The words caused a blanched look from the boy, while the garuda frowned.

"What condition, Naraj?" asked Krulo out of curiosity. True, it was not his place to ask. Each guardian could include more conditions into their inquiries, that was not unheard of, but the garuda was intrigued that there should be anything this young boy had to do. A look in the eyes of his long-time friend, though it had been almost 500 years since they met the last time, telling him that it was something very important.

"That I cannot say, my friend," replied the prince, "it had something to do with our… you know and it's the request of my father after all."

"Your father?" the garuda's frown deepened.

"Yes, my father. You know him, don't you? The 'One'?" Naraj said casually. Understanding the significant, Krulo let the matters dropped. _So, Master Fane really did adopt him. _Krulo thought.

Harry watched the two deities talked vaguely trying to follow their conversation. But since they seemed to stop talking and had some kind of distant looks in their eyes, he tried to gain their attentions by coughing quietly. "Umm… excuse me?"

"Oh! Right," exclaimed the naga. "Young traveler has to start this boat-ride lest he would not be across the sea by next week. By the way, young boy, I haven't got your name. You could have guessed by now that I'm Naraj of naga, guardian of Ananda."

Harry stammered his name flushing bright red of embarrassment. Being a younger one, he should not forget to introduce himself to the elder beforehand. After an apology, which Naraj waved off as unimportance, our young hero said farewell to the garuda who promptly flew away leaving him and the prince of naga on the shoreline.

Both were now inside the boat and Harry was asked to conjure 2 chairs, which Harry did it with a fluidly waving of his wands. Two fluffy chairs appeared brought an approving look on the face of Naraj.

"Your magical skill is very significant, Harry," said the naga. "Now, let's sit and I shall explain the condition, an additional task you have to do."

"So, this is really kind of a test," muttered Harry quietly, but the Prince of Badala heard him nonetheless.

"You've been told then, Harry? Though I doubt you really know how essential this one task is," Naraj said. "I can't tell you the detail other than giving you this off-track direction, Harry."

Harry retrieved a parchment showing the map of the sea, with some dot-lines showing the change of his sailing route. It was off to the right instead of going straight, which he would have to make a stop at a lone island.

"I hate to tell you this," Naraj continued, "but it is not a safe journey from now on. Problem is I can't be with you. I mean, I'd love to accompany you, but it's forbidden. You have to be on your own. While it's true that I'm the guardian of Ananda and the Prince of Badala, lording over the sea, I'm ashamed to say, there're still some rogue group of creatures in this vast area." Sadness showed in the older man's eyes with a glint of guilt.

"It's alright, sir," said Harry assuring. "I think I could manage. I might be young, but I do have something up in my sleeve."

"That's good to hear," said the naga smiling. "You're big boy then. Just one thing, Harry, I can't tell you how foolish I have been in the past causing the feud between my race and the garudas. But these 500 years worth punishment I just got released from teaches me that being arrogant and overconfident bring you nothing but harm and downfall. I'd love to rectify the past, but it just can't be done. Think before you act and always stick to the 'Good' cause. I understand you know the differences between light and dark, good and evil?"

Harry nodded getting another approving look from the naga. Naraj, then, proceeded to show Harry how to direct the boat from inside and outside of the cabin, some tips about using some particular spell to help boosting the speed and such. Along with those instructions, Harry got some tricks of how to deal with creatures that would come across his path.

"It's time you start your trip, Harry," said Naraj standing up. "I'll go out and sent your boat into water. Oh! I almost forgot, once you're on the island, there shall be someone meeting you there. The password is 'There's no greater good and road to hell is paved with good intentions'. Remember it well and say it in parseltoungue. Bon voyage!" With that, Naraj leapt out of the cabin with a wink.

-o0o-

_Ending note: Here goes the third part of the quest. Harry's voyage has started. The next chapter might take awhile. The holidays are coming and I want to clear the mess of works on my table before taking a break from it. Next chapter; the quest part 4 – meeting at last!_


	16. The quest part 4 – meeting at last

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 16 – The quest part 4 – meeting at last

It took Harry quite a while to really calm down. He just woke up feeling thrown left and right, up and down. He panicked at first. Then, it hit him that he was indeed on the bed in the cabin of the magical boat, the scene on the screen showing a storm outside, heavy raining and lightening everywhere. Dark cloud moved in a fast pace. Being a magical boat, this little transportation held itself through the force of nature, the power to destroy anything in its way.

Half an hour passed, the boy still sat on his bed watching the scene fascinated. It was not every day you would be in this situation and lived to tell the tale. Harry searched in his backpack looking for his journal; never called it a diary, because it sounded so girly. Grabbing a pen along, he started his latest entry.

_Day 12 of Himabhanta quest_

_I just woke up to find that I'm in the middle of a storm. Guess what, it's so cool! Well, I must admit that I was terrified at first. Still, the strong wind is just indescribable. I guess it might have something to do with the safety of the cabin I'm in. If not, I'd have freaked out by now. Hahaha!_

_After yesterday's event, meeting the Prince of Nagas, I guess I'm looking forward to the third tribe of the guardians. Felix warned me about the Head-guard named Alumpire, without telling me the reason. The old fire-bird must be too paranoid. I've read all the books while trekking through Shimpli and now I'm bored out of my mind. Sitting and watching the endless sea is not very interesting after all._

_Yesterday afternoon, I left off with the idea of taking a sunbath. Guess what, it never happened. The sun was too bright and damn hot. (Sorry Aunt Marge.) Anyway, I thought I'd try it today in the morning before noon and now I'm in the middle of the storm and I can't do that, can I? Maybe, I should re-read all the books again. Hmm… might do that later. Now, it's time for breakfast._

Closing the journal Harry started preparing himself for the day. He did not know when the boat would reach its first destination, but he should better be ready.

-o0o-

A loud ping rang through the house of Dursley causing everyone who was at the dining table for their dinner to look up and the only boy of the house ran to the living room to retrieve the copy of Harry's journal. Before Harry left for his trip, they had bought a pair of blank journals and with the help of some witchcraft and runes, they are linked together. The problem was that it was only a one-way link, only the original one could be entered. The copy was merely a receiving end of the entries from the original, which was the one with Harry. At least, the family would be informed of his journey and Harry promised to write down at least an entry each day of this trip.

The first week was quite boring, at least for Dudley, who had imagines an Indiana Jones' adventure along. However, when the panther incident happened, the adults were both laughing and worrying for their boy. The Nymph encounter was just as weird, but funny to say the least. However, the dementor visit was the most worrisome causing Marge and Petunia fainted and demanded to get the boy back when Penerelle made a visit the next day. Poor Granny Penny was in shock and went back to Avalon to demand it herself. To no avail, was all that she could tell her great-granddaughter.

Having read the day's short entry, Dudley let out a sigh. When his Aunt Marge asked for the reason, he just told her that it was a good thing his cousin decided to re-read the books, "'cause you don't want to know what he can do when Harry's bored."

When asked of what his cousin could do, Dudley just grinned and cheekily said, "He might jump out of the boat and surfing or skiing." To the adult's horror, Dudley added, "without a board and a very thin sling."

Harry, though being a quiet one and the studious, was adventurous and always did something unexpected. Dudley once found his cousin playing the computer games wildly and much too risky even to Dudley's standard. Harry's hidden love of actions and challenges was not very well-known, only his three friends knew it. Dudley kept his promise though, to never say a word about some secret trips they had made over the last few years since Hermione had joined them and lately Justin was included in their little adventures.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Dudley?" asked Aunt Marge looking at him suspiciously.

Caught off-guard, Dudley shook his head mumbling 'No'. His father, who was very quiet that morning, just looked at him chuckling with a glint of pride in his eyes.

-o0o-

On the second day of his boat-trip, Harry decided to practice meditation and reinforced his occlumency shield. After making sure that his shield was firm and intact, Harry moved on to spread his sense. Using magic like radar to sense all that surrounded him. He felt the air in the cabin, the feeling of magic in almost everything in the chamber where he was, and then slowly his magical sense expanded out of the cabin. The flag pole had a little magic in it, something to do with its function, he guessed. What surprised him was the flag itself. The flag was made of some kind of silks and the symbol of infinity was embroidered with something different. It did not feel like thread of any kind, instead, there was too much magic in that part of the flag. Harry made a decision to check it out once he reached the shoreline of Arama.

Above the boat, there was nothing in the sky, but the clouds. Switching direction, his magic moved down in the water, there, Harry's sense was bombarded with great many things. Water plants were radiating mild magical signature, fish swarmed in all directions either in big group or a small ones. Many sea creatures were swimming carelessly and Harry felt calm and peaceful letting his sense flowed with them.

Suddenly, his sense felt like being watched. Harry knew he was safe in his boat, however, it was not quite reassuring when the 'eyes' seemed to follow his sense' every move. His physical body was secured in the boat; it was sure as safe as it could be. But, since that 'eyes' was watching, he could not be so sure if it did not know about his body. Harry retreated back, let his sense down and opened his eyes. The boy let out a sigh and wondering what was that.

-o0o-

A few miles away on a lone island, Master Fane was smiling at the boy's act. He was sure not many people could feel being watched. This was just confirming the boy's potential. The mysterious man turned around to look at the only thing on this small land, a stone figure of a beautiful woman. The grey stone that had been here for half a century looking very sad; its eyes seemed to be lowered down with resignation. The image brought back a stab in Master Fane's heart. Five hundred years would be a very long time for everyone, but for him, it was like yesterday when this particular person was running around him trying to get him laugh along with her sister… the sister who had just passed away, not with old age since they did not age like normal humans, but with deep agonized mind. The twin sisters who once were inseparable, now one stood cursed as a stone, while another was no more. He was just glad that before Gadru was gone, she had called for him and said those releasing words. He could simply just let Vinta free this instant, but what good could come with it. Using this as another test for the boy would be more productive.

"Just a little while longer now, little Vinta," the Mystic murmured caressing the lovely face of the woman he thought as a little sister, "He'll be here soon."

-o0o-

Harry lied sun-bathing on the boat. He had just spent a few hours do something his cousin had predicted, skiing. The transfigured ski-board was beside his body glistering against the sun. This was something Harry had not done before in his life. He knew it was dangerous and would not be approved by his aunts for sure. Well, who would know about it and he was not going to tell, especially not writing it down. The first few tries was disaster. Harry could not hold the string firm enough. It was good that he had another string tightly fastened around his waist. After being dragged while trying to breath at the surface of the water for a while, he wandlessly summoned the board to him and tried again. One thing that harry was good at, apart from… almost everything, was that he was full of temptation and endeavor.

It was then that Harry heard it, a beautiful voice singing.

_Come to me, my little warrior,_

_Search for me, my little hero._

_Have no fear, my little master,_

_For this is where you're fated to go._

_Greatness awaits, O young prince,_

_Lives can wait for your adventure._

_Love awaits, O young child,_

_Come to me, my little boy._

Harry felt lightheaded. He was like in a trance searching franticly for the source of the voice. There seemed to be some kind of fog surrounding him. He did not know where it came from, it was surely not real. But the urge, something in him wanted to look for the voice, while his consciousness alerted him of something amiss. The battle of his mind was going on for a few second. It ended with the triumph of the desire. He wanted to know who sang, he wanted to go to the voice.

Then, he saw her, a nice-looking smiling woman stood alone on a stone. She was playing a harp. Her long red hair flew with the breeze of the sea wind. Her emerald eyes, just like his, looked at him lovingly.

"Mum?" Harry let out, eyes watering uncontrollably.

The lady on the stone nodded encouragingly. She waved calling him, the music did not stop. Harry was overwhelmed with happiness, longing, sadness, hurt and a glint of something that Dudley would run for his life when he saw it. It was anger. Someone was playing with his mind. His mother was dead; Harry knew it and understood it. It was one of the lessons he had with his great-grandmother to overcome the lost and grievance. How dare someone do this to him?

Harry lifted his arms as though wanting to leap to the person, but instead, he pointed both his index fingers and 2 beams of red light shot out straight to the imposer. There was no incantation, no spell, just pure anger infused in his magic.

The music stopped, the lights reached their target right in the heart, or where it should be. The imposer shrieked screeching loudly. Suddenly everything became clear, the fog was gone, the stone was no more and the imposer vanished. Harry could see the endless sea once again, the sun shone brightly above him.

Up ahead, Harry saw the island, his destination. Two figures were on the lone island and Harry noticed that he was not in proper clothing. The boy shook off all emotions that was in his mind at the moment and ran back entering the cabin to change. The map that was indicating his path was showing that he was just a few yards away from the place he was meant to. Once done with his gears and all accessories, Harry went up again. Emotion and posture under control, Harry stood elegantly waiting the boat to reach the shore.

Only a meter away, Harry saw that one of the two figures he saw was not alive; it was kind of a sculpture, so live-like. Another figure was a man around mid-twenties, but those eyes… they were so old very similar to the eyes of his grandparents. Something told Harry this person was not entirely human. He dared not use his sense to feel the person magic, afraid it would offend the man. The boat stopped and Harry jumped out of it.

"Greeting, Honorable one," said the boy bowing.

"Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe, young traveler," came the reply, which Harry repeated the same words back to the older one.

They stood in silent looking at each other. Well, for the most part, the older one just looked at the boy with his purple eyes twinkling madly while our little hero stood there nervously. It was then that Harry recognized it. These eyes were the eyes that followed him when he was surveying the sea yesterday.

Master Fane's lip twitched. It became a small smile in the corner of this mouth… a smirk then. "You recalled, young traveler?" asked the Mystic.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied flushing.

"I've been waiting for you, young boy," said Master Fane. "I am Fayra Fane Raj. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry was astounded to receive such open introduction. Was it his real name? Was it just an alias for the meeting? Harry thought not. He composed himself before returned his own introduction. "My name's Harry James Potter, honored one. The pleasure's all mine."

"Are you sure that was all of your names, little Potter?" asked the mysterious man signaling the stone that was forming at his feet. Harry was shocked. He had not lied, surely it was his name, just not all of the names he had. "Do not lie, young Harry James. Partial true doesn't work here," said the man shaking his head teasingly.

So, the man had said his true name. Or was it just that Harry was in his territory where only he could lie while the guest must said only truth? Harry looked down in shame. Should he say all his names? Of course, it would not have been all of his family names, but the ones he really did belong to or know of. Because even Harry himself had no idea how many names he bore. "I apologize, honorable one. My full name is Harry James Ambrosius Flamel Evans Potter," Harry tried again. Once his full name was said, the stone seemed to lower itself to the ground, however, he still could not move his feet. Harry's eyes went wide. Was this man friend or foe?

"True, but still partial… Can't blame you there, can I?" muttered the man in front of him.

Harry was curious. He was sure saying his full name or those he was aware of. "Pardon me, sir. But I said my full name. How come it's still partial? And… ah… I can't move."

Master Fane smiled wider. "Have no fear, young Harry James. It shall release you once you think thoroughly and said your real full name. Some hints, perhaps?" Seeing the boy nodded, Master Fane continued with the hint, "Why are you here, young traveler?"

"So," said Harry pondering, "My full name is Harry James Ambrosius Intra Flamel Evans Potter?" he finished his name uncertainly.

Still, the ground held his feet firmly. How? He said it already. What was the trick? Was he being played just like a little while ago?

Master Fane shook his head saying, "It's true enough, but are you sure, young Harry James?" The boy's emotion was about to surface and Master Fane did not need it. So, the elder gave another hint. "Think carefully, young magic user. Think of what your ancestors told you about your families' history. What's wrong with your name? How many should you really belong to? Once you are right, you shall be released and I will be back." With that, Master Fane left spreading his wings out of thin air causing Harry to startle and flew away. This man had wings. Was he an angle? No, this was not the time to think about it. Harry focused on the task at hand. Grandmother Morgana had told him that mainly he belonged to 4 families, but never mentioned those names. So, Harry had thought they were the Ambrosius, Flamel, Evans and Potter. If Intra was one of them, then one of those first four was not meant there. But which one could that be?

'_Families' history?'_ the boy thought carefully. If the history was to be considered, then he should know it. Surely, his grandmother loved telling stories especially the stories about their family lines._ Right, family lines, Ambrosius became Evans to avoid recognition from the public's eyes. Potter was not a problem. Of course, the Potter married many other families, but he was a direct descendant through the male heir. The other families could not be counted then. And there was the Flamel. Right! The Flamel family was not really his… or was it. No, he should not doubt like this. He saw the names on the massive family tree with his own eyes. So, why was it not considered into the 4 families in the list? Why? Why? Why? _Questions after questions came into mind. Harry was sure he knew the answer, the right one, but he needed the reason first._ Why would the Flamel not be counted? _

A smile started to blossom becoming a grin in the end. Harry stood proudly announcing, "My name is Harry James Ambrosius Intra Evans Potter."

As Harry finished his name, the earth shook. Harry felt a wind rushing toward him and slowly he floated. Something flapped behind his back and to his wonder, it felt like wings. What! Harry soon felt that muscles of his back aching and when he could not hold it anymore, the boy let out a cry of pain, the wings vanished and he fell down landing like a lump on the ground. Harry remained there trying to collect his thought, emotion and energy. He felt like his body was going to split itself.

"Bravo," said Master Fane who appeared above him with his wings flapping like crazy and clapping, "congratulation, Harry James Ambrosius Intra Evans Potter. You have achieved what normal Mage spends half his life doing."

"Huh?" Harry breathed heavily trying to regain his body from the pain.

"Human beings were born with some extra parts of their bodies. Well, that was ages ago. All of them had the essential for using magic. But, soon, they started to change. From a kind, peaceful and intelligent race, they became aggressive, bloodlust, and fool. So, Magic separated the race into groups, the non-magical and the magical ones, starting the world you live in. Also, Magic removed the extra parts of their bodies, the human beings lost their special gift of living in all territories such as on the ground, up above, down under or in the water. However, the magical ones with the power level of Mage and above can call back their extra organs. These special organs depend on their blood lines and their elements. Those with air element have their wings, water with gills behind their ears and could transform into a merman, earth element allows them to breathe under the ground with their extra organ of a special node under their skins, and lastly, those with fire element have their metabolism at high rate and also with special node under their skins which can ignite fire with just a snap of their fingers.

The mages who tried did not know about this fact, but they tried nonetheless. They think they are forcing the power of nature, doing the unnatural. Those accomplished thought they have done the wonder; instead, they just gained back their true body parts. What a mindless fool. Anyway, seeing as you have regained yourself, do you have any question?"

True, Harry was now sitting listening the man's speech, but he still felt weak and the pain at his back was still there, though not too severe. Anyhow, the boy nodded and stood up. "Honorable one," he spoke, "thank you for the information, but if I may ask, why are you telling me and what had just happened to me?"

"That's because," Master Fane replied, eyes twinkling madly, "you are to gain your true form and finish a task I have for you."

-o0o-

_Ending note: Next Chapter! The task… I'm so jealous of you all enjoying your holidays. By the way, Happy Christmas!_

_Thanks all for the reviews._


	17. The quest part 5 – the task

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; just having a go at fanfiction to see if I can _em-provvvee_ my _Eeng-lish_.

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 17 – The quest part 5 – the task

"A task?" repeated the boy-who-lived.

Master Fane nodded before he spread his wings again. "However," he said, "I think we'll need some changes on this little island first. Why don't you get back into the boat and pack your things? It might be a while before you can resume your trip."

Harry Potter complied absentmindedly. As Harry was about to step on the dais of the flagpole, Master Fane called back. "By the way, young Harry, you did forget the password. This mistake will not do well for you to forget. I hope you remember to be more careful next time."

'_Password?_' thought the boy as he was packing in the cabin. Harry berated himself for his carelessness. Prince Naraj had mentioned it and he had all but forgotten.

Outside, while our little hero was brooding, Master Fane was busy calling his magic to expand the island a little wider and with a snap of his fingers, there was a small hut appeared with a lawn full of flowers and various plants. A few trees were surrounding the lawn and the lady statue was now in the middle of a pond. From the land to the statue were round stones. The statue itself was raised up on a pillar.

When Harry got out of the cabin, he was amazed and stood still at the sight before him. The mysterious man was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked up to the island again, this time following a small pathway leading him around the pond to the hut's door. The boy noticed that there was a carving on the wooden door and looked at it admiringly. It was a picture of a Chinese dragon flying or floating as it had no wings in the middle of clouds with a small fireball in front of it like it was chasing after the ball. Its serpentine body was very similar to nagas, but it had four legs with five claws in each.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a voice asked behind him causing the boy to turn back. Master Fane had changed into a white tunic with a golden-rimmed robe. His hairs were put up and coiled with gold rings. He was wearing a diadem with a pure white pearl rested on his forehead. There was an aura of greatness emitting from the man. Harry felt like he was meeting a royalty; someone lording over kings and queens, like he was just lowly dirt being graced by the man. Master Fane smiled getting the surface thought of the boy just by the look of his face. "Now, young Harry, are you ready for your task?"

The word 'task' brought Harry out of his muse. _Right, the task, _he thought, _why can't it be just a simple boat-ride and be done with it? _The boy looked expectantly at the mysterious man.

"I see you're ready," said Master Fane smiling, "First, get into the hut. Here's the hint." The winged man gave Harry a piece of parchment and flew away.

Harry looked at the note he received and pondered. It read,

_Pass…_

_Purity…_

_Power…_

-o0o-

Up above the island, Master Fane stood in mid-air watching the boy. The air beside him started to shimmer and a vortex appeared. In the middle a portal expanded until wide enough for Master Fane to step in. The mysterious man smiled waiting patiently. The vortex was gone, only the portal remained and someone was stepping out of the darkness. It was a female version of Master Fane with dress robe and diadem.

"Greeting, my Rani," said the winged man.

The lady smiled back curtsying. "My Raj, how's everything?"

"As you predicted, the Guild of Magic works. The boy is down there trying to solve the little message you left for passing Magara's guarding. How's your trip?" Master Fane asked conjuring a floating throne for both of them.

"Tiresome," answered the Rani sitting down gracefully. "The Inter-universal Committee had decided to let the war in Galaxy Doom goes without interfering. Our non-magical scientists almost succeeded getting on Mars and our counterparts there are quite mad at us not stopping them. Anyway, they accepted our apologies and will not let the 'Earthian' as they love to call us get any further, at least for a few more years. The 'Plutonian' are mad that some of our astronomers are thinking of removing their planet out of our solar system. Practically, some of them are quite glad we do that, since they won't be disturbed by us any longer. These stargazers, I just hope I can storm into their labs and knock some sense into those scientific fools. You know full well that I hate this kind of meeting."

Master Fane laughed, "my, my… I told you to just leave it, but you didn't listen."

"Anyway," the lady cut him off, "How did he pass the names quest?"

Her raj quirked up smirking without answering, this got her irritated. Rani huffed before closing her eyes meditating. Her face slowly blossomed into a grin.

"So, at least he got them right even though he seemed not understanding the reason behind it," she said with pride, "now, you tell me those reason, will you, my dear Raj?"

"Oh," Master Fane exclaimed mildly, "I thought you got it by now, Rani." Seeing her dark look, he hastily explained.

"First of all, do you see the implication of those four names? Right, well… Let's see… His origin started with the two families of Intra and Ambrosius. Then, the names changed once the families relocated. Ambrosius became Evans while Intra became Potter, thus, starting other main branches of those families. Harry, right now, does not really know the position he holds in the main families. He knew and had accepted the duty of Lord Potter in the British government and Master Evans of the Squib Society. That's right, they don't know it yet, but Harry knows. We'll see how the Squib Society changes; actually they're changing at the moment. I guess it would not be long now that the society will change their name. And if my Sight is correct, you're going to be the one organizing it, don't you, my Rani? You've planned it all along."

His Rani, his elegant lady, giggled at his accusation. Master Fane followed suit, manly of course. He let a glance down at the island below seeing the boy's frustration. "I hope he doesn't pull his hairs bald." He said laughing with his Rani joining him.

"Now, back to our story," The Raj said clearing his throat. "The Evans and Potter responsibilities are fulfilled. But the boy still doesn't know his place in the main lines. As the only heir of Intra, he's the Prince of Himabhanta. And as an heir of Ambrosius or, as they now call it, Merlin, he is the Master of those things…" Master Fane paused looking thoughtful.

The lady patted him on the shoulder, "We will rectify our shortsighted mistake, my dear Raj."

"I know, my Rani, I know. I still can't believe Merlin and Morgana would not hold us responsible for their lost." Master Fane said sadly. "Anyway, where are we? Oh, right, the Master of those things. Harry still has to pass our test and claims his true heritage of the Intra and another test of the Ambrosius. He has come along fine, passing your little daughter at the bridge and Devon's little play."

"YOU LET THE FOUL MONSTER TESTING OUR HEIR!?" shouted Rani, unknowingly causing a small whirlwind that Master Fane demolished with a wave of his hand. "What were you thinking?"

"Well," Master Fane replied cautiously, "it's just a test, and you knew that the boy has been trained."

"Be that as it may, still, A DEMENTOR! I'll make a visit to the demon soon," threatened the also-mysterious lady.

"Now, now, Rani, you'll do no such thing," chastising Master Fane. "I asked him to."

Hearing that, the lady turned to look at him promising a horrible punishment. "You better wish there's no lingering damage to the boy physically, emotionally or magically, Fayra Fane Raj."

_Ooppsss… the full name, how can I get out of this mess?_ Master Fane thought franticly. "Not to worry, dear. He's fine and I checked thoroughly."

"You're still not off the hook, Fane," said the lady darkly.

"Of course, my dearest," replied the man sighing discreetly. "By the way, any question? I think it's time I introduce you to him. A motherly figure would do him well to calm the boy to finish the test, especially since you are the one who set it yourself."

"One question," said Rani looking down at the boy before turned to him, "why is the Flamel not among those names?"

"Ah, the point of all," replied Master Fane smirking playfully. "Don't you know that the Flamel is just another branch of the Evans?"

"Of course, I know," Rani said pondering the information. "Okay, I see the point. Since the Flamel was actually Evans, a minor line of family who actually consisted of a couple, Nicholas and Penerelle, It doesn't really count."

"Right on one," Master Fane smiled, "it is also that the Flamels do not intend to have heir for they have already willed all of their wealth and stuff to go back to the Evans once they leave this realm to their next great adventure."

After that, the two mystics flew down to the island; the throne vanished with a wave of Rani's hand.

-o0o-

Harry Potter, a prodigy in all, the boy-who-lived, the Lord Potter of wizarding Britain, Master Evans of the Squib Society, etc. was frustrated beyond his limit. It was true that he loved solving puzzles and the hint he got from the mysterious Master Fane was really intriguing, but the 3 words had really no meanings to him at the moment.

_Pass… Surely it could be both verb and noun. What does it have to do with getting the door to open?_ The boy thought furiously. He had tried opening the door every ways he could think of, but the freaking door would not budge. It had no lock, knob, handle or any hiding key hole apart from the wood plate carving of the dragon.

An hour later, Harry heard wings flapping from above. He looked up and saw the mysterious man before dismissed him without any interest, feeling bristled up with the man. However, a moment later, he looked up again and noticed that there was another entity beside the man. She looked exactly the same as Master Fane, but clearly a female with long raven hairs waving behind her.

The two mysterious winged people land in front of him. While the man was looking careless, the lady was smiling at him sweetly. "Greeting, young traveler," she said, "any luck with the door?"

If harry was starting to like her, he was not at the least wanting to talk to her because of the question. However, being drilled in with manners by his aunts, the boy bowed and replied. "Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe, ma'am. I am trying to solve the puzzle, but still having no progress."

Master Fane chuckled turning to his Rani, "My dear Rani, he's yours. I'll be back later." With that, he vanished in thin air.

Rani was a bit mad at her Raj leaving like that, but the young heir in front of her was more interesting at the moment. "First of all, my dear, I am Fayra Fane Rani," she introduced herself, "you might wonder about resemblance, my husband had decided to take the name with his lacking sense of humor and issued me with his, but as I am a female, it's Rani instead of Raj."

"Ruler…" Harry muttered hearing the explanation.

"Correct," said the lady, "we are rulers, but you'll find out soon what we rule. Anyway, I'm sure he has not told you what you should call him. For now, you may call me Mistress Fayra and him Master Fane. Those are what everyone calls us anyway."

"Yes, ma'am," the boy nodded.

"Now, you seem stuck with my puzzle, aren't you?" asked Mistress Fayra.

"Your puzzle?" questioned Harry, "err… right, I can't really think of the way these words stand for. I mean, 'Pass' could mean I have to pass the following words or it could mean I need a pass."

"Then think carefully, young Harry," the lady told him smilingly. "I'll give a further hint. Since you started your trip, what has come to you as a pass?"

The boy's eyes brightened and he pulled out the letter of invitation from his pocket and showed it to Mistress Fayra and smiled cheekily. Though, when he saw the lady's face, his face dropped. "A pass, Harry," she said encouragingly, "it could be in any form."

Harry thought hard and remembered what Master Fane said the last time. "Oh!" he exclaimed silently. "There's no greater good and road to hell is paved with good intentions," he said it out loud, but it did not seem right. Mistress Fayra's smile blossomed, but she shook her head. Harry frowned. He had said it right and exactly as he had been told. What was wrong with it? Then, he recalled the last words of Prince Naraj, _'said it in parceltongue.'_

"_There's no greater good and road to hell is paved with good intentions,"_ chanted the boy in the snake language. Suddenly the air around him seemed to pick up speed. A small wind rushed past him and he heard a deep growl behind him.

"_Who dares wake me?" _said the voice causing Harry to jump and turned to look at the wooden door. The dragon was moving now and it seemed to stare right at him. _"Well? Are you going to just stand there like a dumb fool or passing through this door?"_

Mistress Fayra chuckled seeing the boy's reaction and told the dragon, _"Be good, Magara. He's just a little boy."_

Her saying in parceltongue got Harry's attention. "You spoke…" he said dumbly turning back.

"Of course I speak, Harry," she replied. "Now, the guardian of the door is asking you, isn't it? What's the next step?"

The dragon, Magara, let out a sound of scoffing laugh, but kept its eyes on the boy. Harry was thinking of the second word in the hint paper. _Purity…_ He did not understand what purity had to do with him passing the door. _Well, a pass simply referred to a password. Then, purity could be something simple too, right?_

Seeing that Harry still stuck, the fair lady just smiled and granted him another hint. "Harry dear, what is the issue of purity in the magical world?"

This turned on a light in his mind. Harry knew about blood purity, but why did it was so important? Was it really another issue he had to face in this ancient land? He hoped not. While it was true that Harry's blood could not be purer as the Potters were pure-blood and the Evans, although squibs were also a line of pure-bloods. But that did not count in the Britain's wizarding world, did it?

"Well, the hint leads me to blood, but what do I have to do with it?" pondered the boy unknowingly said it out very silently, but it was heard nonetheless.

"_Come now, boy!"_ scolded the dragon behind him. _"You're trying to pass my door, at least be a dear and look at me!"_

Harry turned abruptly and went wide-eyed as he now noticed that the carving was now full of colors. The serpentine body's scales were green and the belly part was pearly pinkish white. The horn was reddish brown with golden mane, antenna-like whiskers, fin and tail. Its teeth and fangs were white. The only parts that were colorless were the eyes. From his memories, Harry recalled the significance of the Chinese dragons; head of a camel, body of a snake, tail of a fish, long whiskers like a human's moustache, horns of a stag, ears like an ox, belly of a clam, scales those of fish, legs and feet of tigers, claws of eagles and eyes of demon. _Right! The Eyes!_ Harry suddenly dreaded of what he had to do. While he was not afraid of blood and used to pain from bleeding since he had to deal with it a lot doing witchcrafts and rituals, he was quite scared to doing it right now. _What if his blood was not pure enough? What if his surmise proves to be wrong?_

"_Oi!" _came another shout from the dragon,_ "just do it already!"_

Harry turned back to Mistress Fayra briefly and got an encouraging nod. He took out his ritual knife from his belt, which he had it carried all the time along with various other useful accessories and trinkets. Cutting across his left palm, Harry smeared the blood on the eyes of the dragon. Magara, the carved dragon hummed as the blood was absorbed into the wood and slowly the whole carving looked alive. _"Such a sweet blood," _Magara hummed, "a_ powerful one and purest of pure, too. You are worthy to pass the door, young master. I bade you good luck and safe journey."_ At that, the door vibrated and shimmered before slowly faded and in a moment it was gone revealing a nice and familiar room. It was just like the cottage in Avalon. Harry felt a pushing on his back and he stepped through.

Fayra was sure the boy was not silent for just seeing the decoration of the hut. Something bothered him and it was so that he became quiet and looked thoughtful. "What's in your mind, young Harry?" she asked him as he was having a distant look being pushed down on a couch.

"Why?" the boy whispered, "why blood was so important? I thought that kind of prejudice remains only in the British and part of the European countries."

_Ah, the blood purity issue…_ Mistress Fayra smiled warmly at the boy and replied. "Harry, it's not about blood purity that was important. No, scratch that. The purity of blood in the test was for a different reason, not in the same manner how the British and most Western Europeans wizards hold. In their foolish minds, they thought being pure-blood means better and stronger, but in true, it was what they tried to believe and it was changed from the original prospect of magic. Purity of heart is what magic hold true. What's the better way to test it, if not for the blood? Every being has blood, various in colors and forms, but all comes from the same source in their body, the heart. Bloods hold the secret of the being. Magara, the dragon, was there to test your power, your mind and your belief. When he said you're worthy in both power and purity aspects, it means that he found you trustworthy and powerful enough to be doing the task set ahead of your life. You have a lot to do, Harry."

"What do I have to do?" asked the boy timidly, "I'm just a boy, Mistress Fayra. It's true that I know more than others my own age, but still."

_Low self-esteem and degrading himself… Huh? So humble, my dear heir…_ Mistress Fayra would love to tell everything to the boy right then, but she knew it was not the time. "Harry," she said, "I cannot tell you what's ahead of your life. One thing I can assure you though is that I'll be there with you and Master Fane too, along with every ones of your families."

"But why me?" cried the boy desperately. "Why can't I be just a normal boy? Why can't my life be as simple as Dudley? Why my life seems so complicated?"

_Ah… the irony of it all…_ The mysterious lady just grabbed the boy into a hug and held him tight as tears poured down the boy's face. She let Harry cried out of his frustration. A few minutes later, Harry seemed to stop crying and looked up at her with determination. "It's about power, isn't it? With the power I have, that's why my life is as it is."

"It's not just that, Harry," Mistress Fayra replied, "there's more, not just how powerful you are, but it is part of the whole reason. Great power comes with responsibilities. But the major factor is Fate. You're destined to be a figure many tried to be. True, you've lost great many things in your life, but in the same time, you gain something. There are so many possibilities, Harry. You could just be another orphan, naïve little boy being manipulated to your fate and forced to fight the war not your own. You could just become a powerful boy having your parents with you and in the end fight on your own and become another evil. You could have been a spoiled child and with an attitude that brings your own demise. You could have… ah… I'm rambling now, aren't I? Anyway, we, Fane and I, have decided to step in and created all of these hazards just in the hope to shape this very planet and world into something better. We are old, Harry, too old and tired. Just like your other pair of ancestors, we want to rest and just watch the world grows itself. We love the world so much that it pains us to just sit by while the human beings and some other creatures are doing either knowingly or unconsciously destroying the very world they reside."

Harry perked up. He just heard the lady said something that implied something and he wanted to make sure he heard it right. "My other pair of ancestors?" he asked, "Are you saying that…"

Mistress Fayra smiled at the boy. She knew he would notice her slip. She did not do it on purpose, but got carried away in her speech trying to soothe him. She nodded hugging him tighter. "I shouldn't have said that, but it's true. Fane would be mad."

"Then," Harry tried to clarify his thought, "you're the Intra and Rani?"

"No," the answer got the boy to frown. "But we are a level above the couple."

Harry looked at her with shock expression. Mistress Fayra shook her head to clear her mind and said to the boy bringing him out of his stupor. "Let's not talk about it now, Harry. You're not supposed to know about it yet, so keep it between us for now, alright?" The boy just nodded. "Then, rest a bit, Harry. I'll prepare some dinner and after the meal, we will start your final task of this particular quest. And we will have a true family talk with Fane joining us later."

-o0o-

Master Fane sat meditating in his private chamber. His white wings folded covering his body protectively. In front of him, on another raised ground, there sat five priests and priestesses. These were his personal counselors, all hermit who left the normal world, both magical and mundane, to seek the truth of life.

"Behold, my dear friends," a voice rang through the natural cave where the chamber located alerting their master's arrival to his true physical body. The wings were gone and Master Fane shifted from the lotus mediating poise to a comfortable one. "It had come to the point that I'd need to bring someone into this very sacred land."

"My Lord/Master," promptly answered by the five counselors.

"My priestesses," said Master Fane opening his vibrant purple eyes, "you two will leave this chamber and go to your mistress' awaiting her return."

"As you wish, master," came the replies from two females on the stage. The two priestesses got up and left graciously. They seemed to be gliding instead of walk.

"You three," continued the mystic turning to the remaining priest. "Make a visit to the Temple of Dawn; inform the abbot that a new novice will be coming to learn the way of life and the art of martial. Arrange someone from the Hall of time to prepare the training ground at the temple. Call the best men and women from each temples and villages. It's time they do what they have been foretold."

"It shall be done, my lord," said the three priests getting up and left the chamber.

Master Fane graced a small smile at the cave's entrance where his people just walked out. "Yes, it's time…" he muttered softly.

-o0o-

"Harry…" his name was called. The boy was currently sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Harry… it's time…"

Slowly awakened from his rest, the boy sat up. "Mistress Fayra?"

"Yes, Harry," came the reply. "Get up and refresh yourself. It's time for dinner."

The boy complied. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom looking lively. The lady called him and told him to start his meal. "No need to wait for my wayward husband now. He's quite busy, I'm sure," she said cheerfully joining him.

The conversation was light and mainly focusing about his trip in Himabhanta. Harry learnt that the honorable nymph was indeed Mistress Fayra's adopted daughter. The friendly lady told him stories of various magical beings she had met and befriended, some even got to be honored as her sons and daughters, not just another acquaintances. The mystic couple had lived long, far too long and she explained some of the reason of war, mysterious events and situations through the time of her long life. A family bond started to form at the very moment and Mistress Fayra, and to an extend Master Fane, became like grandparents to our young traveler, just like Merlin and Morgana had been.

It was late, almost ten in the night when Master Fane finally joined them. Having sleep almost the whole afternoon, Harry was still wide awake.

"Took you long enough," said Mistress Fayra greeting her husband. "I was about to start the next step with Harry without you.

"Oh," said the mysterious man, "I know you'd wait for me, my dear Rani."

Harry suppressed his laughter seeing the couple bickering. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him and he had to restrain himself from backing away.

"Now, boy," said the master, "I hope you are ready for the coming pain."

"FANE!" exclaimed Fayra, "you're scaring him and don't call him 'boy', he's got a name!" She reprimanded.

"Alright, alright!" replied the man shooting a dark look at the boy, "only met her for a few hours and you already turned her against me."

"FAYRA FANE RAJ!"

"Sorry, dear," Fane tried to wheedle his way out of trouble. "Now, young Harry," he said giving him a secret wink whispering, "she loves me, no worry there."

"I heard that!"

"Fine, fine," said the man, "Harry, do you remember the feeling earlier in the afternoon when your body sprouted wings?"

"Yes, sir," replied Harry.

"How was it, Harry?" came the question from Mistress Fayra.

"Umm… Like I can't breathe, my back was splitting and it's itching all over my body. There's a strange feeling of something ruffling behind my ears," explained Harry and upon seeing their look, he added, "Is that normal?"

"Oh my goodness…" gasped Mistress Fayra while Master Fane just looking thoughtful.

"No, it's not," said the man after a few minutes of thinking. "It seems, my young heir, you're so full of surprise!" With the last sentence, Master Fane also shut his mouth and sheepishly turned to Mistress Fayra. Harry, for his part, tried very hard to not laughing out loud. Here, the man who controlled such immense power, did a mistake.

"I think I let it slip, dear," Fane whispered to his wife. "I think he didn't get the slip up, though."

A small giggle from Mistress Fayra was all it took Harry to burst out his laughter.

"Okay," Fane just looked at his two companions, "what's the joke I missed?"

Mistress Fayra tried to regain her composure, while the boy was still clutching his abdomen hurting from his laughter. "He knew, Fane. I let it slipped a while ago."

"So, what's so funny, boy?" Master Fane asked Harry giving him another dark look. Harry was alerted that he might have offended the Mystic. "Sorry, sir," he apologized softly regaining his composed behavior.

"Anyway," cut in the lady. "Harry, do you know what does it mean?"

"Huh?" he was puzzled.

"A bit slow, isn't he?" Fane bit in. Seeing an angry look from his wife, he started to explain. "The reason, my boy, your grandmother was shocked…"

"Fane!"

Master Fane just smirked at his name calling wife, "Okay, not your grandmother, then."

"Of course, I am his grandmother, although many great removed. But you made it sounds like I'm very old. Right, I'm not the girl you tried to chase after anymore, am I?" the lady just scoffed.

"I didn't mean that," Master Fane tried to make up. "And you know it, my dear wife."

Unknown by Master Fane, Mistress Fayra gave Harry a wink before continued pouting. Not for long though, she let out a giggle like a small girl later.

"Alright," said Fane calmly, "the reason Fayra was shocked is that your symptoms show signs of almost every element. That means you're not just only wind element affinity, but also water and the other two, though not sure which. It could be both, which means you're all four elements affinity. It's really unheard of. I mean, even your Mistress Fayra and I have only two elements affinity, wind and water."

It was Harry's turn to be surprised. Mistress Fayra just beamed at him. "It's unheard of, but possible, Harry." She told him. "I guess, Merlin and Morgana are fire elements or either is one while another is earth. This is what we'll have to find out."

It all made senses to Harry. He did actually know that Grandmother Morgana was a fire elemental witch. He nodded and relayed his thought to Mistress Fayra who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Now," said Master Fane who was quiet for a while. "I'd normally start with the three processes of finding the true or the Path to Enlightenment. But seeing that you're brought up in a western culture, it would take ages for you to undergo our way. Therefore, we'll skip the first and the third and just maintain the second one."

"That," added Mistress Fayra, "is Samadhi. Roughly, it's just meditation, but it also means awareness and attentiveness. You've been trained to do meditation to survey your surrounding and your body with your mind. The process is the same – you'll focus on your body and search for the special organs. Do you think you can do that, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered the boy eagerly.

"Come here, young boy," said Fane pointing at the three cushions on the floor beside him. It was conjured while Mistress Fayra talked. The three moved to sit there with Harry in the middle. Harry was instructed to search for his special organs, but first he was to go into his mind.

Time passed by the three meditating people in the cottage, days and nights without them knowing. Slowly, 3 sets of wings sprouted from their backs and covered their bodies.

In Harry's mind, the boy was trained to get used to his wings first as it was the first part of the organs he found. It was easy as his two mentors also have wings. The next part was his gills. As his mindscape was the copy of Avalon, there was water region there as well. Harry was happily swimming underwater. It took a while to get used to being like a water creature not having to resurface for air.

The hardest parts were to look for those special nodes under his skin. He did not see anything or any part extra. It was Mistress Fayra, who had joined him in his mind along with Master Fane, who pointed out for him to instead of looking for some physical part just to search with its aura. The reason was that since it was part of the body, it might not seem unique enough to find. Thus, Harry was taught to scan his body with aura sight. Normally, aura sight would be used in just to check the aura of people to identify the person or to see if they are magical and their strength. However, for our young traveler, he had to slightly change the procedure defining his body. Of course, one could not easily look inside oneself with aura sight; therefore, it was very hard for him. Harry spent a whole week without success until Master Fane suggested a solution. At first, Mistress Fayra was against it saying it was too dangerous, but Harry piped in that he wanted to try.

Another month passed for Harry to try the solution. Master Fane and Mistress Fayra left his mind and he was told to just sit meditating inside his mind. It was quite strange to be meditating inside your meditating self. The different was that instead of closing his eyes, Harry was told to watch and focus on the small fire that Master Fane left in front of him. Being a small boy, he kept thinking of some other thing and his gaze wandered from the fire. Out of boredom, Harry told himself to just do it. He noticed that the flame was not a normal one. He found that in the middle there was a ball of water or was it air. The red flame changed its color every now and then, from red to purple to some tint of blue and then red again. Again and again, Harry focused on the flame; red, purple, blue, purple, red, purple, blue…

-o0o-

"Report," command Master Fane sitting on the throne. Beside him, Mistress Fayra was smiling at the priests assembling in the hall.

"Milord, everything is done," chorused the three priests.

"Well done," said Master Fane. "Go attend your post then. I'll call you when the time's right." Watching them walked out of the hall, Fane turned to his wife. "What do you think, Fayra?"

"All is well," replied the rani. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, "do you feel that, Fane?"

"Yes," the Mystic said standing up. "Let's go, he's ready."

Both vanished leaving the hall silent and empty.

-o0o-

While Harry was concentrating on the flame before him, the scene around him began to vanish. It was just shimmering at first and became transparent afterward. Bit by bit, there were white spot where things were. At the end, there were only the boy and the ball of fire in the middle of nothing but the whiteness. Then Harry started to hear his name being called. Several voices broke into his consciousness. After a while, Harry broke his focus and looked around startled. _What happened?_ He asked himself. Then, the voice became clear.

"Harry…"

"Huh?" he wondered, "who's that?"

"Harry…"

The boy looked around into the void trying to search for the source of voices. There were two figures appeared. First, there were only shadows and the figures seemed to be walking towards him. They were a man and a woman Harry was sure he had not seen before, but they looked very familiar. When they were only a few meters away, Harry's jaw dropped. The man looked like an adult version of him without the scar though and he wore a pair of glasses. The woman was red-haired with the green eyes just like him. They were smiling at him. The woman opened her arms and called him with teary eyes.

"Harry, dear," said the lady, "my son's so grown up. Oh, I've missed you. Come give mama a hug."

"Mum?" Harry muttered got up and started walking to her. But he stopped dead on his third step. "No, my parents are dead. Who're you and how did you get into my mind?" he asked with venoms in his voice. Anger built up inside him.

"My son," the lady replied smiling. "Don't be alarmed. We are truly your parents. Do you know where you are at the moment?"

The boy pondered and shook his head.

"Harry, you have surpassed the border of life. You're now out of your mind and body. This is the void where Life and Death meet before the souls go on to the next great adventure." The lady explained.

"Does it mean I'm dead?" asked Harry franticly. What was going on? How could he be here?

"No, you're not dead, my son," the lady replied. "Your soul left your body from the small meditating ritual powered by the Mystics. It's the easiest; no, it was the hardest, but fastest way to come here without dying. Do you remember why you were doing the ritual?"

"Yes," replied the boy-who-lived, "I have to look at my body for the earth and fire elemental parts."

The man whom was supposed to be his father smiled and said words for the first time. "I'm so proud of you, son. You've accomplished more than one would have thought."

"Are you really…?" asked Harry warily. He had it stuck to his mind that he would not be able to see his parents ever again in his life, until he died. But, here stood in front of him, were his parents.

"Yes, Harry," replied Lily while James just nodded. Tears started to form in their eyes. The small family reunited. Harry was crying for long lost parents who should have been there for him in the past nine years. But he recalled Mistress Fayra's words. He had lost them just to get the families whom was sure would not come up if his birth parents were still alive. For a period of time, not that it mattered at all or even being noticed, they talked about Harry's life. Harry was told stories of his first and a half year with his parents, about his first birthday, about his father's little group of friends – the uncles Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail, about the betrayal of Wormtail, about Dumbledore knowing the real secret keeper. It would seem that his father saw the true color of the old man only after his death. Come the following school year, Lily, with James' support, had suggested Harry to not going to Hogwarts. She did not want her little boy to face the manipulative headmaster. Harry promised that he would think about it and consult with his living parents at Number 4, Privet Drive. His mother had 2 messages for him to pass along, one to Aunt Petunia and another to a man named Severus Snape.

"And my apology in the message to Snivelus… I mean Snape, please, Harry. Tell him I regret every action on my part," he added after Harry promised his mother. "The only thing I really couldn't think of the solution is about Padfoot. I mean, I do know, but I'm not allowed to say more. Anyway, with the wide network of the Society, Harry, can you ask around to help your godfather?"

"My godfather?" questioned the boy.

"Yes, Sirius is your godfather, a bit hotheaded and sometime idiotic," replied Lily and she added, "No matter what, he loves you very much, Harry. At least try to see how he is faring with the life in Azkaban. The nerve of the old man, he let an innocent man rotted in that… that place."

"I'll try, mum," said Harry, "even if that's the last think I do."

"No, my son," James piped in. "Don't you push yourself to hard. Just do your best and I'm sure it won't be any problem. You probably might want to send a letter to Moony and meet with him. Hear him out why has he not been in contact with your all these years."

"Okay, dad," said Harry with a nod.

"Now," Lily broke up the silent that followed after that. "It's time for Harry to go. Remember, Harry, we both love you very much. Just keep that in mind and know that we'll be watching over you."

"Will I see you again?" asked a tearful Harry Potter.

His parents smiled sadly. "Maybe," said James. "May be not," added Lily, "this soul separating ritual was not your power doing, Harry, unless you master it, though it will take years to succeed. It is not safe for your soul to be away from the body for too long. You would have met some other souls here instead of us, which would be very dangerous if those souls are your enemy. It was probably luck and fate that we were to get to you before others. Remember, my son, we love you." With that, the 2 figures slowly faded before his eyes. Harry wanted to cry, wail and scream, but he controlled himself. It was such a blessing that he had a chance to meet his parents and he should be contented with that. He smiled sadly mimicking his father just a moment ago.

"That's unexpected," said a voice behind him. Harry turned to look at the new figure that had just appeared shimmering slowly. Seeing the familiar face, the boy smiled at Master Fane. "Greeting, elder Fane," he spoke.

"Hmph…" was all he heard before he felt being pulled from behind. The world swirled around him and once he felt his feet landed again, he was standing in front of the cottage facing the mystic couple.

"You did it," said Mistress Fayra excitedly, "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

"And lucky that it was your parents who found you, not someone who wants to take your body," added Master Fane gaining a dark look from his wife.

"I know, sir," Harry told him honestly. He looked around noticing that everything looked the same as it did.

"Try to see if something's different," said Master Fane in a questioning tone. Harry nodded blushing.

"Everything is still as it was, Harry," Mistress Fayra said, "it is you that's being different."

Harry looked down and he saw that he was, indeed, different. His body seemed solid enough, but it was slightly transparent. He had no shadow and his body was in a full-equipped mode meaning with wings and gills. He also felt a tingling feeling underneath his skin around both of his wrists and knees.

"I think I found the nodes," he said with awe.

"Oh, really?" cried Mistress Fayra. "Where are they?"

"Right here," he replied pointing at the back of his knee and then continued with his wrist. "On both side," he added.

"Great!" exclaimed Master Fane excitedly. "It seems, Rani, it's time we revive our dear sister."

Rani smiled happily. "Let's do it. But, first, Harry, go back to your body and do remember those nods' locations."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the boy walking straight to his meditating body before he turned looking at the mystics questioningly.

"Just step in to your body and will yourself in, Harry," Mistress Fayra instructed. The boy complied and felt his eyes closed and being sucked forcefully. When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting looking up at the two elders.

"Do you feel any different, Harry?" asked Mistress Fayra.

The boy just nodded. The first thing he noted was his wings. Then his gills followed by warmth at his wrists and knees. However strange they were, Harry did not feel it out of ordinary. He felt as though he did not change or had few extra body parts at all. They were all natural to him.

"Then," said the male mystic, "go out there and revive Vinta."

Raising her brows, Mistress Fayra turned to her husband with a glare saying "when he is ready, Fane. Don't rush him. You've been waiting for this moment for a long period of time. A few minutes more won't make any different." Then she looked at the boy and smiled sweetly. "Collect your thought, organize your mind, and breathe, Harry. Do it when you're ready. Don't let any pressure from my stupid husband threatens you."

It took a few minutes for Harry to calm his mind, body and magic. He closed his eyes for a moment before he exhaled and stepped out of the cottage.

Step by step he made on the round stones leading to the Lady statue. Once he was right in front of the statue, Harry thought of what he had to do and how to do it. Of course, he was not told anything either from Master Fane or Mistress Fayra, but an idea came up as though he had known it all along.

"With the power of my ancestors," he started saying while flapping his wings causing winds to blow, "I release you."

"With the power of my bloods," the next phrase came along with his ritual knife that appeared in his hand and he sliced his palm getting blood to smear on the hand of the statue, "I wake you."

"With the power of my magic," the third chanting was said with the knife disappeared and his bloody palm rose up. A small ball of fire lit up and Harry threw it the statue, "I cleanse you."

The fire consumed the whole body of the stone statue and Harry chanted the last phrase. "With the power of Magic itself, I revive you!" Harry's arms and wings spread out. Winds picked up again and this time the water in the pond rose covering both the boy and the statue. The pillar of fire the middle that was flaming the statue died down first then the winds stopped while the water slowly descended down.

All of this happened as though in a flash, but the observers, both Mystics, were watching it played for half an hour. Magic played a very big part in this ritual. It was satisfied with its choice and let the pleasure known to its agents. Mistress Fayra felt the pleasure of Magic first; she smiled and turned to look at her husband who felt it too. They both hug each other while tears dropped on their faces.

When everything was done, they found the slumped form of Harry Potter on the stone pillar and the statue slowly changed. The grey color of the stone slowly had color of skin starting from the head – the black hairs, green eyes very much like those of the boy at the feet of the statue.

At last, after 500 years, Vinta blinked. The look of surprise and wonder was on her face. She looked around and saw the couple smiling at her. Yelling their names she was about to move towards them, but the lump at her feet stopped her. She picked the boy up before walking to the cottage.

"Oh… my dear sister," called Mistress Fayra crying and opened her arms to engulf the lady.

"Welcome back, Vinta," said Master Fane as he took the boy from her. "You've make your brother and sister worried sick for a long… long time.

-o0o-

_Ending note: Wow! 5 months…. Sorry for the delay, guys. Thailand's gone crazy for the last couple of months and everything just messed up for a while in my life. Anyway, I'm back…_

_This is quite a long chapter for me to compose and I'm not really happy with it much. I mean, I tried to put this and that together and it seems to be so complicated and confusing. So I deleted lots of scenes I originally planned to put them in here. And 5 months later, I just can't recall them anymore. So, next chapter will be a while. _

_Hope you like it though, please review. I know my English is not very good and there are lots of mistakes, so please point them and I shall try to improve it._

_Also, please tell me what you want Harry to do while in training. I kinda run out of ideas at the moment._


	18. The quest part 6 – the last phase

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I do, though. JK Rowling is the one who owns and wrote the original story, that and any other firms she made contracts with.

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 18 – The quest part 6 – the last phase

It took Harry three days to finally wake up. Master Fane and Mistress Fayra along with the lady Harry had revived were getting worried. After he finally opened his eyes, he was introduced to Auntie Vinta, the Queen of all nagas, and mother of Naraj. She refused to be called anything else saying she was not that old. They helped the boy getting ready for the next and the last phase of the quest.

"We'll see you again in Bhiman, Harry," Mistress Fayra told him. "Come give me a hug and off you go."

"Ah… and for me?" Auntie Vinta said as he walked passed her in the doorway. Harry gave her a hug before walking out smiling.

Master Fane was waiting outside holding something out offering to him. "Wear this cloak from now on," the mystic said, "it will show your status that those Dhanpire could not refuse to acknowledge."

"Thank you, Master Fane," Harry said accepting the cloak and put it on. "Good Bye, elders. May your days be prosperous and safe," he said bowing to all the three elders.

-o0o-

_Day xx (I don't know how many day has passed)_

_I just woke up from my last comatose. I'm still tired though. I just want to leave a short note here to let you all know that I'm still alive. Sorry for worrying you all._

_Anyway, I'm now on the boat again heading for Arama and then I will be heading along the road – yes, a road, finally! I was thinking I'd be trekking in the jungle again, but Master Fane and Mistress Fayra told me that I will be pointed the path to Bhiman by the Dhanpire. Master Fane seemed to think that those Dhanpire might do something though; he gave me a cloak to wear that I will describe it later. Right now, I'm too tired to even keep my eyes open. Might be those potions Auntie Vinta made me drink after breakfast._

-o0o-

"MUM, DAD, AUNT MARGE!" Dudley's voice rang through the house causing his father who had been washing the car, his mother and aunt who were talking over the dining table in the kitchen, ran to him with panic.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" asked Marge.

"The journal…. It's glowing." The boy told her pointing at the leather-bound journal that had been placed in the glass cabinet. Said journal that was quiet for the last 6 months was placed there after they had been worried sick of the boy who had the original one. Aunt Marge casted a magic-hiding charm in her witchcraft fearing that if any of those wizard came by, they would notice the magical item. They were not sure if the absent of Harry in the house would let those people come to check. Unbeknown to them though, the magic of the house had also been doing their job. When the squib woman, Figg, came around once she noted that Harry was not walking around the neighborhood, she was shown that the boy was either working in the kitchen or studying in his room upstairs. Once in a while, she would see Harry sitting in the car Petunia or Marge driving out of the area.

Petunai let out a cry of "Finally!" while Vernon walked to the cabinet and get the journal out. He read the last entry out loud to his family and sighed after finishing. "At least, he's alive."

"Hmm… that boy," muttered Aunt Marge not so quietly, "he should have explained more."

"Now, Marge," said Petunia, "I'm sure he will write more soon. It sounds like he's worn out."

"Right," Marge just nodded, "I'm wondering who that Auntie Vinta is, though." She finished her musing with what everyone was thinking too.

-o0o-

Harry woke up with a start that the boat seemed to halt rather harshly. He sleepily waved his hand over the screen to turn it on and watch the scene. He reached the shore line at last and it seemed he had slept through the journey. Harry step on the pole to get out of the boat and breathed in the fresh salty air. He decided to wait for a little while longer setting up his tent at the beach for the day and thought to start his trekking the next day instead. His belongings were summoned to him and he shrunk the boat before putting it into his rucksack. He was not told if he had to return the boat or not, so he assumed that he could keep it as a souvenir. Well, at least until Krulo came to pick it up from him.

Harry finished his last batch of food that night. He had only 2 gallons of drinking water, 2 bottles of orange juice and a bottle of butterbeer left. All of the meat and canned products were gone. By the time he noticed it, he had just had the largest dinner for himself. He berated himself for a few minutes before settling down telling himself to go vegetarian for the rest of the trip, if he could find any edible fruits in the forest starting tomorrow, of course.

He spent that night listening to the wave hitting the shore luring him to sleep. That night, he had a rather strange dream that he woke up wondering if it were real. In his dream, Master Fane came to his tent to wake him up and brought him to the limbo place where he met his parents the last time. He spent the night with his grandparents on both side along with his parents. He was told many things mainly about the history of the Evans and Potter families. He was instructed, with more details this time, to arrange something for both the Squib Society and his godfather who was left in the Azkaban prison. He was told to beware of Dumbledore and some other people who were death eaters or politicians.

He spent the morning without anything for breakfast, but the orange juice. He scolded himself once again and thought angrily that he should remember about having no food left and mention it to Master Fane last night, if the dream was real. Though, he had already made up his mind to follow all those instructions and heeded the warnings he got.

Once the tent was packed and he started his trekking, Harry felt observed. Someone had been followed his every move and been doing it for the past ten minutes. Harry let his sense go on full alert mode and noted that there were three beings watching him.

"Greeting to you," said Harry, "would you mind show yourselves?"

The bush ahead of him showed sign of somebody moved and a man appeared. "State your name, race and intention of passing through," the man said with quite a rude gesture along with some insulting comment in the ancient tongue of Himabhanta that he thought the boy did not understand. Harry knew where the other two hidden beings were, but he showed no sign of acknowledgement.

"Harry Potter, human, and I'm traveling to Bhiman," he replied flatly.

"Human," spat the man, "why should I let you pass through my realm?"

"Because I have my pass, of course," said Harry showing him the invitation letter.

"Give it to me and let me decide if you're allowed and granted," the man said trying to grab the parchment out of Harry's grasp.

Harry, with a quick thinking, moved away and put the letter back in this bag. "I'll not let you have it until I know who you are, sir."

"Why you…" the man threatened.

"Enough," a voice came from above a palm tree. Slowly descending down was another man. This particular man was a bit taller than the one confronting Harry and his pointed ears were the sign of the dhanpire and with the string musical instrument in his left hand that just confirmed it.

"Harry Potter, Holy goodness," the approaching man greeted, "May your days be prosperous and safe."

"May yours as well, sir," Harry replied. He bowed his head showing respect, but not at all at ease. "I have my invitation and request to be granted passage, sir."

"We will see to that in a moment. May I see the invitation, then?" the man asked.

Harry did not know if he should, but decided that if worse came, he just had to transform to his winged body and flew away. He was not sure if he could 'disapparate' in Himabhanta and he was not going to try to find out either. The boy took the parchment out of his bag and handed it to the dhanpire.

Alampire was quite furious with his man. _I should have not let Wayo make the first talk. The man is just as temperamental as the wind, his namesake. And for Heaven's sake! Is that THE CLOAK? Darn Wayo, I hope the boy was not mad at the rude remark. _He took the letter from the boy and read twice looking up at the boy in front of him.

"It seems to be in order," he said handing back the parchment. "Would you like to visit one of our villages before continuing your trip?"

"I'd be happy to, sir," replied the boy. "I'm in need of some food supply, but I'm not sure if I have anything that resembles the currency used in your realm."

"That would not be a problem, Mr. Potter," the man said, "If you have galleons of those goblins, it will do fine here. It's gold at least and I'm sure the goldsmith would be happy to trade with you."

Harry smiled for the first time since breakfast. At least he had a few galleons in his pocket. He had never used it before, it was no use in the muggle world and he had never set foot in the wizarding world. The Prince Ragnok had given them to him as a birthday present last year and he was not sure why he felt it would be needed that he included them into his small pouch while he was packing.

"I am glad to hear that, sir," he told the man, "if you would lead the way, sir?"

"Ah," exclaimed the dhanpire, "please follow me, Mr. Potter. By the way, my name is Alumpire, the Guardian of Arama, the inner realm of Himabhanta."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, elder Alumpire," Harry said bowing, this time more respectful and with grace.

The dhanpire smiled and bowed back before saying knowingly, "it would seem that soon I'll have to bow down to you all the time, Mr. Potter."

"But not until then," Harry replied, "and even then, I still think it is proper to show respect to the Guardians of the realms."

Alumpire just smiled and made a gesture telling him to follow. They reached the village gate in no time. It would seem that the first village of the land were a fishermen village that most of the people living off fishery. Harry was introduced to some elders who lived there and told that the villagers were not all dhanpires. They were also humans who had moved with them since the time of separation many centuries ago. These people were descendents of the hermits who have left their homes to seek refuges and find wisdom and peace.

Harry spent a few days in the village meeting people and learning some musical instrument. He knew how to play pianos, violins and guitars; he soon found out that he enjoyed playing lyres more. The ancient harp-like instrument just intrigued him and he was graced with Alumpire as his teacher. The dhanpire was quite fond of the boy and it was a pleasure to find that his prince-to-be had wonderful fingers to play with the instrument he was born with. Dhanpires were born with musical instrument in their hands and as they aged, the instrument grew with them. And the boy just took it like sponge soaking up water and became quite a fluently master player in only two days at that.

-o0o-

_Day 4 in the fishermen village, Arama_

_I'm going to leave this village at noon and start my road trip heading towards Bhiman. Elder Alumpire has cautioned me to stick to the road and no harm shall come. I'm not about to argue with that anyway._

_My galleons worth more than I first thought it would be. The goldsmith was so happy to give me 100 golden stones for each galleon! And to think that I could buy a cluster of bananas with only 30 silver stones, I just became rich over the deal! Right, don't worry though, Aunt Marge, I made a ledger and fill in the way you taught me. I'll show you when I go back then. (NOTE: 100 silver stones equals to 1 golden stone.) _

_I forgot to mention it in my last two entries about my dream the first night I landed. So, I'm writing here and let you know. You can arrange something before I arrive back home. _

_I'm quite sure now that the dream was actually a true event. I mean, I told you about meeting my parents, right? This dream happened as Master Fane came to take me to the place I met my mum and dad. So, I went there with Master Fane and this time, not only my parents were there, but also my grandparents on both sides. Yes, Aunt Petunia, I met Grandpa Terry and Grandma Marie. They told me to tell you that they are sorry for what you have been through and happy that we have done what we did with the Society and everything. Oh! And mum told me to tell you that she understood what you did before that night and she said she did not hold you responsible for anything that happened to me then. _

_For the Squib Society, we need to start gathering not just our old people back, but to include those muggleborns' parents as well. Since the land where the Gathering Hall located is the Evans', I, as the only sole heir of the magical Evans, have to grant the permission for those not in the Society to enter. But I have already given your names, Aunt Petunia, to the goblins, as my proxy regarding the Evans account. So, you have the power to act for me. _

_I'm also thinking of giving the Evans account to Dudley too since he's an older male of the family. According to Granpa Terry, it could be done and agreed with me. Think of it this way, I have more families' accounts to take care of than I should. Also, although not truly magical, you guys are in the Squib Society and that is enough for the Goblins to acknowledge your claims._

_So, Dud, you will have to learn finance and business management. Hah, take that, bro! Oh, almost forgot, not only the Evans account will be handed to you, but also the Magical Dursley one too. It was held in trust at the Gringotts I'm told. But it will not be like that at the moment, though, no worry there, Dud. You'll have to be at least 17, the time of age in the magical world. So, there are still a few years to come._

_Okay, the idea for the Squib Society was actually agreed upon with Master Fane and he said that Mistress Fayra would be attending a session of meetings to arrange some more serious settlements. I don't know of the details, but just that, the Society will expand its body. Also, Aunt Marge, as you would know more about this; please arrange some business settings within the members of the Society and find a good contractor company. We will need them later. _

_Hmm… what else I should tell you. OH! Right, Uncle Vernon, you are not off the hook, as my Granma Marie said; she wants you to contact a man named Derrick Evanson in U.S.A. She said that you'll know what and why. Hope you know though, Uncle, because I have no idea. _

_Elder Alumpire is at the door. I have to go now. Later!_

-o0o-

On his first night, Harry camped in a small clearing beside the road. He was told that he would find the camping spots along the road all the way straight to Bhiman and when he reached a junction on his fifth day; he might find a few caravans those of merchants doing business from various towns and villages in the realm of Arama and the capital city of Bhiman. Harry was looking forward to that.

The trip was quiet and uneventful. However, on his forth night, Harry was woken up by sounds of growls and howls of wolves. Built up some courage, being intrigued, Harry slowly crept to the entrance of the tent and had a peak. He met an unusual sight just a few yards away from his tent. There were a least 5 wolves surrounding a creature. Harry tried to make out what kind of animal was that being encircled. The boy pondered if he should lend a hand and to his surprise, his hands were not needed.

In a flash, the small creature let out a loud roar. And before his eyes, the little creature just grew. Harry was fascinated by the figure. It looked like a lion, but the feet were hooves instead of paws and its furs all over the body had a circular pattern. The mane and tip of its tail was made of fire. Harry was sure they were furs but looked like having caught fire or something. The wolves were cowered back and dashed away.

As though it knew that he was looking, the creature turned to the tent and their eyes met. Harry felt dizzy for a moment and felt his occlumency barrier breached. Tried as hard as he could, the boy could not fight against the mental probe. Then, as it came, it was gone. The creature slowly paced towards him. Harry backed away from the tent entrance. He knew that the ward parameter should hold the creature at bay, or at least he hoped so. To his dismay, the creature just walked past the safety line and entered the tent. Though, Harry noticed that it was not the big and scary one anymore. The creature now looked like a small kitten.

The little kitty looked up at him and purred. By instinct, Harry lifted his hand and petted it. Their eyes locked once again and this time Harry felt magic pouring from the little creature as though asking something. Harry was surprised. He knew it was magical, of course, a creature that could change shape would be magical, but he did not understand why the magic from the little animal would act like this. And he seemed to know what it was asking of him. Harry let his sense worked and gave permission to the little kitten's magic. He felt a presence in his mind again and this time he was called into his mindscape – more like being demanded an audience. Harry shifted his sense inwards and found himself facing the big creature instead of the small kitten he was petting.

Playing safe, Harry bowed and greeted, "Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe."

"Greeting to you, Harry Potter," said the creature. Harry was shocked and confused, a bit frightened too. How could it know his name? Then he got the idea, the probe. If his name was so easy to be revealed like this, how could it be safe for him while the names were as important as blood in the magical realms of Himabhanta?

"Fear not, young one," he heard, "I am Atin. Your knowledge of magical being is sufficient enough that you will know what I am in no time. I shall give you but 3 minutes and see if I'm wrong."

A small rumble that sounded so much like laughter was followed. Harry calmed down seeing that no harm was coming and took his 3 minutes time. Magical creatures in Himabhanta were quite different from the western ones. Grandmother Morgana who took care of the Creatures and Beings class made sure that Harry had enough knowledge about them before letting him come. _More like ground into my head_, Harry snorted. _Hmm. Lion based, horse-like hooves, TINNA SRIHA!_ Eyes widened, Harry looked up at the creature before him. More information came to him. _Herbivorous in nature, but easily angered being as it is fire creature of the four pure lions in Himabhanta. Normally would stay out of the way where human or human based beings resided. They are playful and mischievous, but a true fighter when it comes to battle, while its cousin, Kala Sriha, is more aggressive. It has been recorded that Tinna Sriha fought its black cousin and won. While Kala Sriha, the black lion might be stronger, the Tinna Sriha is rumored to be closer related to Krisorn Rajasri, the fierce one and believed to be the King of the four pure lions. The resembling between the two is the red color; while Tinna Sriha has its red body, the Krisorn Rajasri has its mane, lip, tail-tip and paws in red._

"I see you have the information," stated the singha in front of him, Harry nodded affirmative. _At least, I'm not your type of snack,_ thought the boy darkly. However, it came out cleared as the sky in his mindscape and the singha let out a laugh. "One thing you should keep in mind, young Harry," it said, "to never rely purely in theory until you really have a practical encounter with the creature. We, as in I and my cousin, Kala Sriha, may be herbivorous eating only plants, leaves and herbs, but once in a while we do need meats. Deciding to be the vegetarians out of the 4 pure lions was just a way we tried to spare the lives and foods for our other 2 cousins who eat like a pig. Err… don't say you hear from me about that, alright?"

Harry let out a giggle, boyish one – Harry made sure of that. Not tense anymore, Harry dared to ask. "What can I do for you, O' Singha?"

"Ah," came the reply, "nothing much, my young human. I am just merely interested in why there was heavy magic around the area and wanted to investigate. So surprised to meet the rumored one, yes I am."

"The rumored one?" asked the boy intrigued.

"Why, of course," Atin replied, "they're saying that the Prince-to-be is travelling to Bhiman. He was blessed by the Wise Nymph, encountered the Fierce Lord Devon, cured the cursed souls those of nagas and revived Her Highness Vinta from her cursed punishment."

Harry blushed red in embarrassment. "I didn't do anything particular, just did what I'm told."

"A humble one, I see." Atin stated. "Now, I'm here to ask you, young Harry."

"Please kind singha, ask away."

"I'm bored," said the creature, "nothing much happened in this realm of Himmabhanta anymore. With the ruling of Bhiman and the support of those Holy Mystics, there has not been any excitement for me for a long time. You may find on your journey many others who think like me and I would like to be the first one who is granted your companionship."

"Companionship?" asked Harry. "You'd like to travel with me?"

"Of course," replied Atin, "it would be a great honor and I see great battles coming your way. Could I be one of your fellows fighting alongside you?"

"It… it would be my honor to have you with me, O' Singha," stammered the boy.

"Brilliant!" the lion exclaimed. "Then, you should call me by my name, young Harry. Don't want those poor humans have a heart attack seeing your with me now, do we? I'll be in my little kitty form while we travel, only to resume my true self in battles. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, O'… I mean Atin," Harry said sheepishly.

"Then, let's go out and have a little rest. It's still a few hours before sunrise."

Thus, started the friendship long for life; back at home, Harry would be asked about his familiars for they were more to come by, but he would say they were not master and familiars. They are friends, friends who fought together and covered each other's backs.

-o0o-

_Day 10 after landing the shore – on the road heading to Bhiman_

_Atin has made a very good impression on those ladies in the caravan we are joining. Though he would sometimes go to them for a little petting or snack, he is constantly by my side as soon as someone approaches me. This is my first time taking a cart ride sharing with a family of 4. The father is a stone mason who joins this trip to sell his products. His wife is a great cook while their 2 little 4-years-old twins are so much fun and cute. They are first-generation magical children of the non-magical humans. I tell them some tales and give them some pointers to wandless magic. They can do it on their first try!_

_Gretna, the mother, asked me about Atin since he acts so much unlike a normal cat. I just told her that Atin is a magical breed and he understands what we say to him. She's impressed. As her children are magical, she will be enrolling them at an elementary school for magical children in Bhiman. Their family is going to settle down in the city. So, that's why they have all of their belongings with them. They're moving._

_From Atin, I learnt Bhiman is a still growing city and it keeps expanding. The population increases almost triple in the last 2 years. That's why we are taking longer reaching the capital. He says, "As the city grows, the forest and other realms grow along to keep the balance." Not just the space and human beings either, the population of other creatures is also blooming!_

…

_We just passed the first check-point of the Bhiman guard. This means we are now in the realm under control of the Palace. They didn't even check my pass and identity, neither of Hover and his family. I think the quality of the security needs some improvement. Hmm… not even reach the Palace and be a real Prince, I'm already criticizing them. Ha! _

_We are reaching the first campsite in a few kilometers. Hover says it will be quite a sight._

…

_We just settled in the camp. It's HUGE! The site is like a small market place. We have a little space in front of the tents that Hover makes it a makeshift workshop and shows his goods. Gretna took care of the shop front while I tend to their children. _

…

_The twins were so fast and wouldn't stay in one place for more than 5 minutes. Were Dudley and I like this? Thank you, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge, for keeping up with me. I had to frog-march them back to the tent when the sun was setting. Most of the goods were sold. Business was good, Hover says. Trading in the campsite would let the customers get a lower price. Most of the people just come to the campsite instead of looking for what they want in the market in the city where goods are more expensive. Raw materials, potions ingredients, plants, and rare stuff are found more here than in the city. Some come for a wholesale price and make a small profit in the city. _

_Speaking of business, do you have any problem with the arrangement in the Society? Why don't we start our version of marketplace like this in the land of the Gathering Hall? May be a weekend fair? Just an idea to grow our little society and let the non-magical gets custom with the idea of magic and such. _

-o0o-

The caravan spent another night at the camp and Harry did not find it really bothered him to delay his arrival to Bhiman. He enjoyed looking after the children, being a big brother to them.

It took another two days for them to reach the second check-point. This time, as thought they knew Harry was criticizing, Harry had to present his invitation to the guard to show his identity and such. The guards looked bewildered for a moment before collecting his pose. Harry was not asked any awkward question. But the moment the caravan passed through, the head-guard immediately made a contact to the Palace informing them of a Master Harry Potter holding a candid invitation.

-o0o-

Suwan, the King's private secretary, took the note with high regard telling all of his subordinates to keep the matter top priority and confidential. Only those ranked above second class were to be informed.

Master Fane, Mistress Fayra and Mistress Vinta had arrived the day before. Many underlings were wondering who those three were for even the King had come down from the Palace to receive them. It was an unusual sight for the people of Bhiman to see the King's possession descending down from the Palace straight to the Pentagon Plaza. Some old scholars recognized the Mystics, but dared not speaking of them. It was not a rule nor there were any laws prohibiting them, but it was a silent agreement among those in the know that this should not be mentioned at all mostly due to their respectability and royalty.

Not long after the Mystics arrived, the Palace was once again opened with a marvelous stairway landing down in a corner of the Plaza to the right of the gate entrance of the Royal Garden with security guards scattered around the area. The people of Bhiman were informed that in the period of a month, they were free to request for a visiting pass to the floating Palace either just a tour or to formal visit with the Bureau of the Royal Household. Even a request to have an audience with HM the King Devanate was promptly well-received and granted in some cases.

Lord Arth, the King's Privy Council Head, made an announcement that the council would open a reception in the park if there were anyone wanting to visit with them. In a day time, the schedule was made and became full. The reception was extended infinitely. Lady Chandra made a comment that brought hopeful and faithful eyes of the people; the reception might be made a permanent one.

In one month, the open invitation was well met and people satisfied with the outcome. True, some got what they wished while some was disappointed in their request, but they were still grateful to be able to voice their mind. It would be quite a common sight to see the King and the other three royalties around either on the Palace above or in the Royal Garden not far from the reception area.

The three newly introduced royalties were HRH Prince Fane, Princess Fayra, and Princess Vinta of Intra-Raj. The Intra-Raj was believed to be the main branch of the Royal Families which the Intra-Kumar line was minor to. However, this brought some questions to the minds of many politicians and the like. While the major populations were rejoiced that the Royal lines were once again having more members and just as generous and kind ones at that, those who were not really assenting the ruling of the Intra lines were making suspicious comments and questioned the legitimacy. They were always there, the rebellions, but they had never had enough power whether it be political, financial or military. Their lack of supporters was the biggest glitch for their rebellious plans to work. Besides, the people of Bhiman loved the Royalties, had been from the start. To top it off, the Intra line had supports from every single intellectual creature both magical and mundane. The damnation curse of all nagas was an example, though not particularized, the general idea of what became of those causing troubles to the royal line, even it was an internal affair, was severely punished. Coincidently, the Princess Vinta was recognized in similarity to the mother of all nagas, Lady Vinta Nagee. Rumors started, expanded quietly, but rapidly died down. To some, it was just rumors and like fire, once it started, it extinguished when there was no more kindling to fuel it. To others, it was hushed up by the authorities. Whatever it was, the rebellions failed once again to poison the minds of the Bhimanians with their beliefs.

-o0o-

The caravan reached the third and last check-point a week after the second one. Harry enjoyed his time of cart-riding enormously. They were entering the outer region of Bhiman, the great wall of the city stood ahead. The grandeur of a double-door gate was made of gold; at least their caravan chief said so. The city guards once again checked their carts and identities. Harry's invitation parchment brought a few brows up. But nothing was said nor asked. Once the caravan got a permission to settle down in a quite large ground, the property of Lord Rahul, the youngest lord in the King's Privy Council, Harry bade farewell to the stonemason's family. After profusely thanking them, and place a small pouch of golden stones in the hand of one twins, he parted way heading to the Pentagon Plaza as he was told. Atin pranced beside him along the way. Some turned their eyes on the young boy with the small kitten.

Harry wondered over the crowds assembling at the entrance of the Royal Garden and looked at the stairway in awe. Atin sent a mental message telling him that he felt the three mystics in the garden, but Harry was not about to go in there with these much of people around. He was also told, in the letter, to stand in front of the naga statue and there shall be someone coming to get him. So, he decided to do just that.

The two companions started their small walk to the center of the Plaza where there were statues of magical creatures. Atin made a joke about how the Singha statue looked so much like his own great-grandfather, a true golden singha and got a shocking response in reply from the said statue.

'_Don't you know that, little Atin,'_ a booming voice in their minds said. _'I am of course the replica of Singharaj, your great-grandfather. And along with my wonderful physical body shape I allowed Master Fane to make use of, I also imprinted it with a small part of my soul before I left this realm. You should do well to know and remember that. Even in death, you are not to insult and make joke about your elders, little Atin.'_

'_Gosh, I thought I was rid of him,'_ muttered Atin mockingly gaining a growl from the statue. _'So, my great-grandfather was still around I see. Were you the one who guide me to the Path to find my friend Harry?'_

'_Of course, my cub,'_ replied Singharaj.

'_Then, I must thank you, honorable singha,'_ interjected Harry, _'for you have made me find a very great companion.'_

'_Think nothing of it, Master Harry Potter,'_ Singharaj said, _'I merely thought little Atin would be more use to you than running wild in the jungle. Not that he is much of helps you can get.'_

'_Great-grandfather!'_ exclaimed Atin in protest.

'_Be that as it may,'_ Harry cut in, _'I really appreciate your idea.'_

'_Very well,'_ Singharaj accepted Harry's praise, _'I believe you have somewhere to be? Why don't you go there then? I see someone got impatient.'_

Meekly nodded, Harry and Atin left heading to the Naga statue. To Harry's surprise, as soon as he stopped walking and looked at the Naga, their eyes met and the serpant's eyes came to live. Harry heard low grumbling sound followed by the hissing words of parcel-tongue.

"Young Master Harry Potter had arrived," it said, "I shall inform your attendant at once."

"Thank you, honorable naga," Harry hissed back, "may I know who am I to meet and how may I address you?"

"I have gone by many names, young master," replied the statue, "but Nagaraj is what my Master Fane called me. Your attendant is Suwan, the King's personal secretary, young master. Ah, here he comes."

"I thank you, honorable Nagaraj." Harry said bowing and turned to look at an old man approaching him.

Being respectful to elders was taught to Harry by his Grandma Morgana, especially in the crash course about Himabhanta's custom and tradition. But Atin, who knew what Harry about to do, to bow deeply and greet the old man with great respect and submission, stopped Harry just in time. Harry was curious, but trusted the Singha enough not to question him outright. So, instead, Harry merely looked at the old man's eyes and nodded slightly, "greeting, holy goodness, may your day be prosperous and safe."

"Greeting to you, your highness," came the reply. The old man seemed amused. "Please allow me, your humble servant, to guide you to meet His Majesty, your highness. I am Suwan, His Majesty the King Devanate's personal secretary."

"Thank you, Lord Suwan," Harry replied calling the man by his title with a deeper bow, but still keeping eyes contact. What little he knew about this man told him that Atin had better had a very good reason and explained it to him soon. Lord Suwan was not only the King's principal private secretary; by his right, he was also a Lord over a small region of Himabhanta, one of the ancient lords who helped founding this realm. Harry would bow to him more than normal just for his title.

'_Note how he addresses you, my young friend,' _Atin voice came to his mind._ 'You are his prince, are you not? Show him respect, but not submission. You're doing fine the way you've been doing. It's enough.'_

Harry understood then. By title, he was not more than a mere boy coming across the world to this land. By right, he was going to be crowned a prince should he passed whatever test lay before him. Still, power, rank and title counted here in the politics of Himabhanta. Lord Suwan was one of the most powerful, highest ranked and titled in this realm. He bowed to none but one and that was the highest positioned one.

"By the way, Lord Suwan, this is Atin, my companion," Harry informed that old man, "would it be alright if he joins us?"

"Atin, you said, your highness?" questioned the lord gazing at the small feline that was at the feet of Harry. Suwan showed his surprise, very briefly that was almost unnoticeable. "What are you, feline?" he snarled at Atin before turning his eyes to Harry. "My prince, please step away from this creature. It is not a normal kitten you might think it is."

Harry was confused at first and then he realized the Suwan was able to see something in Atin's form that said it was not a normal cat, but something else. Atin growled softly showing his annoy. Harry just smiled at the words coming into his mind from Atin about old man didn't know his place and what he would do if the man made any move to tackle him.

"Please, Lord Suwan," Harry hold up his hand, "I do know about Atin and trust him. He will not bring harm to anyone, but to defense himself and me."

"Are you sure, your highness?" asked the old man unsettled.

"Positive, my lord," Harry reassured, "and please call my Harry. I'm not your prince yet."

"Then, my young prince, you will call me Suwan," the man countered.

"Alright," the boy smiled brightly, "please lead the way, elder Suwan."

The King's personal secretary bowed and turned to lead the boy to the stairway. Instead of going up, Harry with Atin following closely, was led into the Royal Garden straight to a smaller round tent. The Guards moved away seeing who it was leading the way. They kept eyeing the boy following Lord Suwan with curious glance. Those higher than second-class rank recognized him immediately. However, with the strict order from Lord Suwan, they kept their mouth shut and showed no sign of acknowledgement.

Entering the tent, Harry found himself standing in a big circular room, 20 meters in diameter with marble floor. In the middle of the room was a round stone table with 9 seats. The chairs covered only a semicircle of the table. The space, without those chairs, was a raised platform with throne. Behind that throne was a higher platform with another 3 more thrones.

Some people in the room looked up at the newcomers and frowned. Of course, the frowns were not at Lord Suwan, but the small boy not older than ten at the look of it. Few were wondering who the boy was, while another few were happy to see the boy arrived safe and sound.

The Mystics, seated at the high platform, smiled at Harry. All activities stopped the instant HRH Princess Vinta stood up and graciously walked to the boy. She held out her hand and Harry took it to place a kiss on the back of her hand while bowed deeply.

"Greeting, your highness," he said smiling happily. "Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe."

"Greeting to you, my young prince," Auntie Vinta replied, "how was your trip?"

"It was wonderful and safe as you've blessed me, my lady," Harry spoke up in return.

"Come, Harry," Vinta ordered her boy.

The two other Mystics smiled down at him with pride. He had played well in this situation. Had Harry showed sign of weakness or lack of tact, he would fail the first test they had set up for him – to hold himself in an unfamiliar environment and political struggle.

Meanwhile, Harry was running his mind with the situation he was in. There were people of high ranks here in the tent meaning that these were not ordinary assembling. Apart from the servant who he could clearly identify from their clothes, the rest were at least the assistants of their Lords or administrators in the government of Bhiman. What complicated and did not make any sense to Harry were the throne platforms. _How come the King was seated below the Mystics?_ Oh, Harry knew that, by all mean, the Mystics were higher in power, rank and title than the King, but the other did not know that, did they? _How could they accept that their King was below anyone? _

Suddenly, Harry heard his Master Fane voice in his head. _'Are you going to stand there like a fool, boy?'_

Harry shook out of his muse and smiled while apologizing in his mind before made a big show of bowing. "Greeting, your highnesses," he spoke, "Holy Goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe."

"And greeting from us to you, my young prince," said Mistress Fayra holding out her hand. Harry took it and placed a kiss as well.

Master Fane stood up sending a mild glare down at everyone in the room. "Since you all, at least those required, are here. I am making an announcement that I am sure your King should provide you with details later."

Everyone stopped their doings the instant those words left the Mystic. "Assembled gentleman, lady, and beings," started the Raj looking at every being in the room including Atin who was on Harry's shoulder at the moment. "This is Master Harry James Ambrosius Intra Evans Potter. His title is not important as of yet. He will be joining us in our journey which your King will also take. We have waited this past month for his arrival. Our journey will start in two days time early in the morning. That is all."

Master Fane stepped down and left the tent after that. Harry was led out by Mistress Vinta while Mistress Fayra remained in her seat. Once the boy and Vinta were gone, she held her gaze at resembling crowds. "What my dear husband forget to mention," She paused dramatically getting full attention from everyone while Devanate and Suwan merely smiled, "is that you may hear great news after the family gathering of the Intra line. The meeting will be held at Shangri-La. We shall be back at least after a month if anything goes as planned. Now, I must leave to join my family."

She stood up before turning to look at Davanate, "You Majesty, you have been such a wonderful host for your major family and Bhiman has been ruled much better than in time of the major line's ruling. I am expecting you at my mansion tomorrow's evening. Till then, I bid you and your people a farewell. We shall meet again."

As soon as the mistress left, many let out their breath they did not know they were holding. The servants were sent out leaving only the Lords and their personal people in the room. The administrators of the government were still in the room, most of them were trusted friends, if not family.

"My King," said Suwan watching Devanate slumped down in the throne he sat.

King Devanate looked at Suwan tiredly, his hand raising his chalice to take a sip of whatever strong drink he needed to calm his mind. "I am just tired, my friend. You all know that I dislike formality. While Master Fane is not much of one serious about the tradition and custom, Mistress Fayra is as stricted as my mother and the other ladies before her. You are family, so you know how it was."

That got some chuckles from his friends; still those females were not amused much. Lady Chandra, the most formal woman who controlled over the Moon region of Bhiman, looked quite offended. "Are you, Devanate, implying that we, ladies are too much of a nuisance?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed the King. While in his family and friends, the King's mask was off and he could act as his true self. "You know what I mean, Chandra."

Every lady, either humans or other beings, smiled – some even giggled. Male occupants in the room felt chill ran down their spines.

"So," a voice came from a relatively young man seating in one of the eight chairs, "that was Harry Potter, the Prince-to-be?"

"Yes, Rahul," replied Suwan. "He was not as I expected though."

"Why?" the King questioned.

"As per the instruction in the letter, the young prince stood in front of Nakaraj seemed to be in conversation with it. He looks just like normal ten-year-old boy. However, once we started our own greeting, he paused a bit and just acted the little royalty I was meant to meet."

"Well," Lady Saor chipped in. "What did you expect then? By the way he stood, spoke, and acted in this very room, I am starting to think we might have a new arrogant and spoiled little Prince in our realm soon."

Lady Saor was quite a temperamental one if anyone would dare say it. Good thing, she is as just, kind and honest as the other lords and ladies. Everyone knew that and think nothing of her words. True, it might sound offending, but that was her opinion and the others would have to find reasons and words to counter her statement.

Lord Suwan decided to cut in before thing got out of hand and too far from what he intended to say. "No, my dear Saor, it was nothing like that. I was actually expecting to see that kind of manner and act, to tell the true. Anyhow, once we got past the formal greeting, he was just as sweet as Rahul was in his childhood."

The teasing comment brought more chuckles and outright laugh from some.

"Are you saying I'm not a nice sweet little boy anymore, Grandpa Suwan?" asked the youngest lord cheekily.

"Enough," scolded the King playfully, "are you telling us, Suwan, that we have another mischievous young noble coming in our midst?"

"Sharp wit," Lady Chandra said.

"Elegant pose," added the Lady Puthrine.

"Arrogant little bugger," stated Lady Saor playfully.

"Charming," Lord Zeuk declared.

"And noble," said the Lord Arth with a straight face getting looks of confused and bewildered from some in the room. "What?" the lord asked, "They all said what I have in mind and I just added my last bit, even it was what the King mentioned already."

"Alright, alright," Lord Ankar, an equivalent to Mars of the Greek mythology in Himabhanta cut in. "So, we have a good little kid to look after soon, are we not?"

"No," replied the King gaining curious glances from everyone. "We are looking at our Prince who could be leading us. Yes, even me, if the family decided to have the major line back at ruling."

"But, Mistress Fayra said…" Lady Puthrine spoke up, but she was interrupted.

"True," said the King, "but that does not mean it will not happen."

-o0o-

In the Mystics' mansion, Harry was brought into the receiving hall, a grand living room with a door that was connected to an alcove that was right at the mansion's door. They all took a seat and discussed Harry's trip. Harry was congratulated and Atin was well introduced to the Mystics. Mistress Fayra and Auntie Vinta took a liking to the singha immediately. Auntie Vinta was trying to recall if she had met the being before. It took her only a few minutes and they started conversing in a hush tone over a corner while Harry was seated between Master Fane and Mistress Fayra.

The three on the sofa talked about the dreams Harry had and Master Fane said he indeed went to get the boy to meet his folks. Harry learnt that the Squib Society was in fact Mistress Fayra's idea and also those plans about expanding and developing the society into more than a mere gathering. Mistress Fayra mentioned that she had looked into the communities of magical around the world and found it failing into an unacceptable status especially those in the western countries.

Eastern magical communities were a tight knitted group. To the western community where the International Confederation of Wizards established and stood, eastern magical was just a small fraction of the magical world, the true though, was that there were more magical population in the eastern side of the world than the west. The easterners just did not flaunt it to the face of the west. While the west had their own magical government in each countries and the ICW as an international organization, the east has its own version of ICW called MAGE, the Magical Alliances of Governments of the East, which worked far better and closely interactive within its members. MAGE also worked alongside the GoM, the Guild of Magic that Merlin and Morgana had built. The eastern magical lived their lives hiding in plain sight. They were everywhere in the non-magical world. Technology was not unfamiliar and used in cooperative with magic. There were still some towns that were purely magical and living in their traditional ways. Those were only the elders, while the younger generation took it as a sacred style of living and chose to return there after retirement of living their full lives in the modernity.

It was like the two faces of the same coins comparing the western and eastern magical communities. While the east went well into the twentieth century, the west remained just after the eighteenth. Mistress Fayra stressed that the SS would move itself more like the east. They would start changing and gathering more members without any restrictions, only that if the magical side of the community wanted to join in, they would need to be cleared of all prejudice and malice. The Evans land would be expanded and a new town settled in. The next gathering of the SS after Harry's return would decide more details. Morgana had expressed her agreement and would start presenting the idea after she introduced herself along with the Flamels in the coming gathering.

After the long discussion, they had dinner and Harry was led to his bedroom for the night.

-o0o-

March was about to end, the Dursleys were hosting another party for close family's friend again. Hermione and Justin spent their time chatting with Dudley, while the adults were talking over what they heard from Harry.

"So," Mr. Granger said at one point in their conversation, "in less than four months, Harry will be back and the Society will have some changes?"

"Indeed," replied Marge, "Aunt Penerelle will attend our next meeting. When is it again, Vernon?"

"Next Sunday," Vernon told her.

Their talk changed from the society to the children. The Grangers informed that Hermione was excited and felt ready to join the wizarding world in the coming year. The Finch-Fletchleys were having a second thought as Justin was accepted to attend the Eton, a prestige school. However, they did not want to rip the boy off his chance in life with magic either. It would be settled once he got his Hogwarts letter that their family would have a talk over the choices.

It was almost seven that evening that the journal signaled another entry. Everyone gathered in the living room at once. The Grangers and Finch-Fletchleys who were about to leave came back and join the Dursley. After reading the entry, they all parted way and looked forward to their next meeting.

-o0o-

_End note: It has been 3 months. Sorry for the lateness. Life keeps popping more and more issues. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Till the next chapter, Holy Goodness, May your days be prosperous and safe._


	19. The Intra Family

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I do, though. JK Rowling is the one who owns and wrote the original story, that and any other firms she made contracts with.

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 19 – The Intra Family

On the third day, as soon as the sun rose, the Mystics along with Harry and the King left from the Pentagon Plaza while the people of Bhiman watched with fascination. The 5 magical beings guardian of the Plaza came to life and slowly moved around. The paces became faster and faster as voices of chanting were heard from above. The floating Palace was seen on the side above the Royal Garden. There was a beam of light shooting up to the sky and it slowly expanded. The group walked into the light and was seen hovering up in the air and out of sight before everything returned to normal.

Harry accompanied the Mystics and King Devanate to the outer region of the Heaven on Earth, as some called Shangri-La. The outer region was the only area where visitors could wander.

The City was quite large with the population of a million or so, not including visitors. The City was barred of modern technology. Everything was done the ancient way. To promote peace and calmness, the ruling body of the City prohibited all weapons upon crossing the City's gate. There was a special building that everyone had to go through a very heavy security. Harry was told not to bring anything but his clothing. He found that even the King was not exempted.

Magic was indeed counted as weapon, but it could not be avoided for there was no way to stop magic even temporarily. Therefore, every magical was reminded that any offensive use of magic would not be tolerated. The City was ward with magical signal detector. If there was one slight tick, a small squad of the City guards would be dispatched to investigate and do the arrest. Full investigation included interrogation and rooming. While interrogation was just questioning and collecting evidences, rooming was another matter. As magic was not permitted, truth spell and veritaserum were also not an option for them. Rooming was an ancient method that those who knew the detail were taken an oath of silent. No one was allowed into the room while it was not used. No one knew what was going on inside while in use. Those who were guilty came out more like a babbling fool sprouting all their crimes without even being questioned. However, to those who were innocent, they came out calmer and seemed wiser somehow. They would normally remain in the City for the rest of their lives being granted an instant citizenship. Some left the City to the inner region of the realm and never returned.

Without electricity, some would find it hard to live in the City; they would be returned to their homeland without any memory of the City. Travelers, who were not invited visitors, were mostly in this group. Most visitors were invited by the citizen of the City. Those travelers who wandered into the City either by sheer luck or whatever reason would be judged by the ancient sentient beings. They would not even remember the judgment even if they passed it and granted entrance.

The Mystics, being their marvelous selves, were not visitors. Their names were down in the ancient registration of inhabitants, the first few names even. Harry was merely a guest of their invitation. King Devanate, though, held a partial resident-ship. Title was not of importance and useless in the City, in fact, within the whole realm of Shangri-La. Everyone was equal. No one would stare in awe of them. Some did recognize the King or the Mystics, but they simply greeted like they were neighbors, not someone in different status.

The King bade farewell and departed for his own residence. Harry was following the Mystics on a path that seemed to head out to a rural area of the town. They made a right turn and walked straight into a forest. A small lane led them to a clearing where a lone building stood in the middle of the woods. There was a well on the side of the property and a small pond with water-lilies blossoming. It was similar to the cottage in the island where Harry spent quite a period breaking the curse for Auntie Vinta.

Walking inside, Harry found that it was an exact replica of the cottage. Looked at Mistress Fayra questioningly, he was answered with a smile and chuckle. "It has the same design, but definitely not the same building, dear."

"Now," Master Fane started, "remember that there's a door that was always locked in the cottage at the island? That particular door in every other cottages of the same setting is locked too. The door in this cottage, though, is not."

"Why is that, Master Fane?" asked the boy curiously.

"Because, it opens to the platform of Empyrean," answered the Mystic.

"Empyrean?" the boy was absolutely confused.

"All will be explained, Harry," Mistress Fayra cut in. "Go take a shower and come back for dinner in half an hour," she ordered, "dress formal this evening, there're guests arriving soon."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry before he went to the door of the bedroom he was assigned in the previous cottage.

Harry spent his half an hour with leisure. He took a quick shower and started unpacking. He could not make a decision what to wear. Atin, who was sleeping all the while they travelled perching on Harry shoulder like a doll attached to his shirt, got annoyed and pointed out a dark navy blue shirt with long sleeve and black trousers. He was about to open the door to leave, but Atin urged him to go back and retrieved the cloak Master Fane had given him to wear. All in all, Harry looked remarkably like a miniature version of Master Fane when he finally stepped into the living room of the cottage. They were both in the same style of garment, the same color and the identical cloaks.

When asked about the significant of the cloak, Harry got the answer from Mistress Fayra. "It was weaved by me when I was still young. I've never known my parents. All I know was that I lived in a forest raised by the spirit of Nature. One day, I came across a unique creature. It was very aggressive and was killing left and right. I confronted and tried talking it to leave the defenseless unicorns.

"It calmed down and told me the story of itself. What I heard made me mad and I decided to help it. You see, Harry, there were a few wayward dhanpires at the time. They thought themselves powerful and almighty gods. They created the creature by mixing the genes of various animals both mundane and magical. You could call it a chimera of sort. Those dhanpires were abusing their power with magic and I couldn't let it goes like that.

"I called upon the power of Nature and was granted a way to defeat the group of dhanpires. That was when I met your Master Fane. He was travelling at the time and came across another being that was also created. We, together with the two creatures went to deal with the dhanpires. The fight was not long for we commanded a stronger power. But the result was not really satisfying either. We lost the 2 creatures and I was livid. I cursed the dhanpires as a whole to have a craving of flesh once a year. In that time of year, the dhanpires would become bloodlust creatures like vampires, but instead of just blood, they would want to eat the whole flesh, just like the 2 creatures were made become of. I know it was quite cruel of me, but Fane rectified that. Dhanpires would have that curse upon them until they were of age, which would be quite a long time for them, about 30 years I think. They are some that were matured before that, but it is really rare, I believe, only those with stronger power and purer soul.

"Then, after we dealt with the dhanpires, there were the bodies of the 2 creatures left to us. With my power, I could see the thread of their magic still residing in their dead corpses. I reeled them off the body and used one of their bones as a whorl. It took a long time that I had to enchant the ambient magic to continued reeling the thread for me. I went back there once a year to see they were still reeling. Twenty years later, I went back with my husband and saw that it was almost done. Though the thread became thinner and color changing. At first, the thread was just a shiny white-mist-like substance, but after the twenty years, the thread became blood red from one of the corpse, while another one gave a navy blue color.

"After about 50 years, all was done. There was no corpse left, not even a single bone except the one I used as the whorl. Fane helped me set up a loom and I spent almost 3 months weaving the fabric out of the thread.

"The 2 cloaks were made out of that fabric and they were called the Cloak of Might and the Cloak of Wisdom. Dhanpires learnt of them and knew instantly anyone with it was not someone they should terrorize or overcome. It became the family heirlooms and the Intra family was hailed as the Wise and Mighty One. Only the true Head and Heir are to use them. I occasionally use them when appear before the family gathering, but today, today is your day and we will see if you will become the Wise and Mighty one as the heir of Intra."

After listening carefully, Harry became fascinated, but the last phrase from Mistress Fayra made him paused. Noticing his face, the Mistress smiled and gave him a hug. "We are proud already for what you have done and become, Harry," she said, "We don't want you to worry about it. Don't let it pressure you. Whatever happens, just be yourself, do what you think is right and that's enough for us. For we are certain, you have already exceeded our expectation. Remember to be yourself and trust your instinct."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said with a small voice.

"Now," Mistress Fayra clapped her hand, "It's time for receiving guest. Let's go to the front porch. Vinta is preparing the dining room and I guess it becomes a dining hall already with how she likes to do the job."

They talked a bit in mundane subject while waiting. Master Fane reassured Harry that he also felt the boy had done well and enough as the heir. Tonight was just kind of a ceremony to finalize it and to celebrate the coming of the Heir. If Harry did pass the trial, he would be the next King, the crowned prince. But he was not really obligated for many years, decades or centuries even, to come.

First to arrive was the King of Bhiman. Harry saw him in his majestic self, though the boy noted that something amiss. He could not pinpoint it, but he just felt Devanate did not seem so high and almighty as he was back in Bhiman anymore. This had him confused, but dared not sound his tactless thought.

"Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe," said the King to the three persons standing in front of the cottage. Harry was thinking of returning the greeting, but saw that both the Mystics did not seem to make any move. The Mystics, though, appeared to be in their elegance, a bit arrogant if Harry could say so. Master Fane simply moved his head in acknowledgement while Mistress Fayra lifted her hand towards the King. Devanate took the hand and kissed her knuckle. He, then, moved to face Harry and bowed. To his surprise, Harry was utterly frozen by the behavior. The King kept bowing as though waiting for Harry to move. The boy looked up at his many-great-grandparents expectantly. Mistress Fayra smiled at him and looked at Master Fane who nodded and spoke in Harry's mind. _'Welcome him to our abode, Harry. It's your duty today.'_

Knew that he would be explained later, Harry nodded inwardly and turned to Devanate. "Thank you for coming, your Majesty. Please enjoy your time in our home. We apologize in advance if there is anything lacking, though we doubt it. Please proceed to the Dining Hall to your right," said the boy before he turned to open way for the King to pass through while raising his hand towards the dining room.

Devanate stood up and nodded smilingly. He entered the cottage, then pausing a bit as he passed the Mystics and was in front of Harry. He winked at the boy and stated, "I thank you for your hospitality, your Highness."

Harry let a sigh of relief once the King entered the other room. At least, he did not make the King felt he was an upstart boy forgetting his place, or was it expected from him, he wondered.

Next was a group of people led by a pompous man dressed in high-end silk robe wearing assorted jewelries. The man was seen following by 3 groups of people; the first were all elder ladies with a few young ones in their mid-twenties, the second group was of male various from age of teenagers to middle-aged, and the last group was full of children Harry's age, a few years older or younger. The man came to a halt in front of the cottage looking at the Mystics and raised his eyebrows once he saw Harry. Harry, for his part, felt nervous of the graze, but not timid. He soon felt his mind intruded. The boy's eyes widened. Outraged with the man daring to do such act, Harry stood up at his full height and glared at the man. Atin, who had been quietly stationed behind them, noticed the change of his companion's demeanor. The singha looked up and saw the mind magic tendril connecting his friend's mind with the newcomer. He knew the instant that it was not Harry's doing for the magic of the tendril was not of Harry, Atin let out a growl. It was quite a sound coming from a small kitten. Suddenly, the pompous man looked as though struggling.

"I feel your present annoying and your action rude," said Harry still glaring with anger. "But we are here for a family meeting, I will let this unethical move aside. Know your place, Clan-chief Intra-Arayan."

Silence was down upon the entrance of the cottage. Even the noise from the Dining Hall, which was quietly heard earlier, was mute. Few of the men in the group before the cottage seemed ruthlessly aggressive. But the look of murder from Master Fane along with the glares of Mistress Fayra and Harry seemed to be holding them in place.

"Intra-Arayan," stated Mistress Fayra who seemed to be the voice of the Mystics, "a clan thought your selves almighty and wise, but never had a chance at my mercy. You have once again insulted my generosity." She waved her hand once and the pompous man was pushed into the group of the grown-up men.

Mistress Fayra looked around and found the person she was looking for. "Come here, Vera," she called the person who happened to be a young woman at the age of mid-twenties standing in the middle of the female group very far back.

"Mistress," the woman said, "Holy Goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe."

"Likewise, dear daughter," replied Mistress Fayra. "What have happened after all these years?"

"My Holy Lady," Vera started looking around nervously before resolutely determined. She stood straight and replied. "The late Clan-chief Akkar, my father, passed away five years ago. He had not prepared his heir as he was still strong and healthy," silent tears rolled down her cheek, "My own brother, Maran, as you see, rebelled against his own father and took the chieftaincy. He killed in cold blood our wise elders, the ones you spared in their last rebellion against you. It resulted in only one elder was alive and after my inquiries and investigation, I found out he was the one working in shadow while outwardly acted against the rebellion. He was dead by the Clan-chief Maran last month after we received your invitation for the family meeting."

"Five years," muttered Mistress Fayra, "five years long of this insanity and no one, not a single one of Arayans sent me words. WHAT HAVE BECOME OF YOU ALL?" The last questioned was shouted so loud that the air cracked and wind blew harshly. Mistress Fayra's power showed and scared everyone in the Intra-Arayan groups.

"Mistress, please forgive me… us. We, my siblings and some of our people tried. We tried as best as we can, but it has never reached you, my Holy Lady," pleaded Vera. "The Clan-chief holds the ward of our realm, my Mistress. Every signal, words, letters, and even our people were caught trying to break through. I was also one of them, but due to my status, he can't restrict me not to be here today. The rest of us were executed, my Lady." With this, Vera broke down crying her grief.

Mistress Fayra slowly walked down to her from the porch. Embracing the crying woman, she spoke quietly to Vera before seeing that the woman was sober, the Mystic looked up at all of the Arayans. Her glare was poisonous and full of rage. She stood up abruptly and her figure changed. Harry had never seen his Mistress Fayra this mad and had to stop himself from being frightened. He dared not show any sign of weakness in front of these people.

Once an angelic beauty, there now stood what you could call demonic devil. Her usual pure white wings were now as black as the darkest night. Her face distorted, red eyes shone bright instead of her normal purple. Her fingernails extended at least 3 inches long blood red as her eyes. Her hairs chaotically messed up with the winds that blew around. She bore two sharp fangs that instead of pointing down from the upper row of teeth; it grew from her lower row and pointed upwards, a true sign of giantess if you ever saw one.

Master Fane merely watched the byplay and looked down at Harry sending him message via their minds. _'That's an avatar, Harry, her devil avatar and do not ever never anger her if you know what I mean. Remember, though, that this is what you need to deal with this kind of situation. Arayans value wisdom, but power does also matter. The more powerful and intimidating you are, the higher you stand in their society. My own form doesn't even look that frightening.'_

'_Will I learn to do that, Master Fane?' _asked the boy. Knowing the reason behind the scene, he felt intrigued and thought it would be a good skill or power to have. To have something up his sleeve, as Mr. Androix used to say.

'_Of course, you will,'_ came the reply, _'now observe and learn your lesson in intimidating, my dear heir.'_

"I LET YOU LIVE, MARAN," roared the avatar, "EVEN THOUGH I KNEW YOU WERE PART OF IT. WHAT DO YOU SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

"M...m...m...my lady," stammered the pompous man whom now Harry gave the name 'Moron' instead of 'Maran'. "S…s…spare me…" with that he promptly fainted.

"FATHER," shouted various men and women along with some boys and girls.

"He just fainted," Vera told them. The groups were now broken. While a few of them moved aside, the rest rushed to Maran. Vera told a woman to look after him and arrange a man to gather every one and form a line. This time, the front row consisted of 2 men including Maran and Vera joined them, the second were 5 elder women, then the last row stood the rest of the young adults and children.

Mistress Fayra, after seeing Vera's doing, seemed to calm down and returned to her true self once again. She stepped back on the porch and looked expectantly at Vera.

"My Holy Lady," Vera stated walking up in front of everyone, "Clan Intra-Arayan thank you for the invitation and your mercy on the foolish man of our clan."

The Mistress nodded, face broke into a sweet smile.

Vera, then, turned to Master Fane and knelt down, "My Holy Lord, I apologize for what happened, please assign your punishment."

For the first time of the evening, Master Fane spoke, "Rise, Clan-chief Vera of Intra-Arayan. Your punishment will be to re-administer the clan ruling body and elders. Show me the strength and wisdom of the Arayan Rani. I expect highly much from you, Vera."

"Thank you, my Master," replied the new instated Clan-chief, "I will not disappoint you."

"See that you do, Vera," said Master Fane dismissingly.

Harry was nudged by Mistress Fayra, so he spoke up. "Thank you for coming, Clan-chief. We welcome you to Shangri-La, Heaven on Earth. Enjoy your time here and feel free to inform us if there is anything lacking, although we think not. Proceed to the Dining Hall to your right." Harry moved once again and showed her the way.

Vera, the true heiress of the Arayan Chieftiancy, newly instated Clan-chief, looked bewildered for a moment to see the boy's action. The information came to her mind and she knew instantly it was from Mistress Fayra. "Thank you for your hospitality, my Prince," she said before leading her people in.

Once the last of Arayans, a boy Harry's age, who looked at Harry curiously before walking pass him with his head bowed. Harry thought he caught a glimpse of shock from the boy's face. Atin walked up to him and jumped over to perch on Harry's shoulder. The singha addressed Mistress Fayra, "My Lady, was that your only avatar?"

"No, Little Atin, that was just one of them, one of those demonic ones," she replied.

Harry eyes widened sending her his curious glance. She just smiled and told him to hold on and they would talk after the evening.

The third and the last branch of Intra appeared with a loud crack. What remarkable about them was that they were dressing up mainly in green and brown color. Leaves and wines were their choice of jewelries. Harry felt the ambient magic shifted and seemed to gather around the group of arriving people. Leading the procession was an old man with twinkling eyes, a happy demeanor shown across his face.

"Holy Goodness," he greeted with a booming voice, "May your days be prosperous and safe, my Holy Lord, Lady, and…" he paused a moment before his eyes lit up, his smile broadened, "my Prince."

Mistress Fayra, ever the strict one with etiquette, slipped up giggling. Master Fane chuckled a little before addressing the old man. "Elder Novalar of Intra-Java, always an amusing one, yes, you are."

"Of course, my Lord," the man returned with his radiant smile.

"Let me introduce you our Prince, Novalar," said Mistress Fayra, "this is Harry James Potter of the Intra-Raj. My dear child, this is Elder Novalar, the last man of his age in the Humble and Joyous branch of Intra, the Java, from the Indo-China peninsular and its realm over Oceania."

"Holy Goodness, Elder Novalar," greeted Harry, "May your days be prosperous and safe."

"It is my honor to meet you, my Prince," Novalar replied.

"As is mine, Elder," Harry countered humbly.

"A true sign," the old man muttered before stood up from bowing to Harry. Drawing the Mystics and Harry's attention, he announced his entourage. "These are my children, your Highnesses. I am going to install the few of them who are of age tonight."

"Very well, Novalar," said Mistress Fayra, "Let's do the introduction later. Harry?" she reminded the boy of his duty.

"I apologize, my Mistress," he bowed to her before turning to face Elder Novalar, "Welcome to our humble abode, Elder Novalar of Intra-Java. We hope you find our reception to your satisfactory. Please proceed to the Dining Hall to your right."

"Thank you, your highness," the old man said, "Come, my children, mind your manners." He led his children into the cottage leaving the three people and one singha at the front porch.

"That went well," stated the Master. "You did well, Harry, though, the deal with Maran was a little too fast and too soft to my liking."

"That was the right thing to do, Fane," mildly reprimanded Mistress Fayra, "Harry acted out of mercy and it was good. I would have killed him if I were you, my dear child. You, on the other hand, did marvelously well."

"Thank you, Mistress," Harry said.

"Let's go in, then," Master Fane said before heading into the cottage with Mistress Fayra and Harry in tow.

-o0o-

During the formal introduction and dinner, Harry took the opportunity to study the various clans of Intra. The Kumar line was left with only His Majesty the King Devanate whom Harry knew and got along with quite well during their brief trip. The King had Harry's admiration with his generosity, wisdom and leadership.

The Arayan was the one with fierce personality. They seemed to be the one with the most rebellious streak in their genes, if the information he had been told would be any indication. The Arayans were fighters even among themselves. They would occasionally strike at odd moment to challenge the ruling of the Kumar line over Bhiman and by default, Himabhanta. Arayans used to be ruling over the large part of South Asia before the countries broke apart and their power was threatened to extinction by non-magical and a few magical who were not happy with their ruling. Mistress Fayra, who took the mantle overseeing this branch of the Intra family, under her watchful eyes, knew the cataclysm that approached due to the harsh, brutal and quite devilish ruling of the Clan-chief at the time; she separated some part of the land and created a dimension for the land of Arayan to relocate. The Arayan dimension was very similar to Himabhanta, though not very so much as popular. Their reputation of cruelty was a factor to that. Not that they were all evil doers or anything, but once in a while, there would be one born to the family with a true evil mind. Anyhow, Mistress Fayra always took care of that, of course, after the person showed his or her true evil self. Auntie Vinta, who was actually one of Arayans, told Harry as much. It was quite ironic. Lady Vinta Nakee was hailed as the Queen of all nagas as she was one of the first few peoples with the avatars those of nagas. She used to spend times in her serpentine form living with other people with the same ability starting another species of magical beings. Being of the Intra line, her title as the queen was obvious to all of the nagas. The Arayans were as fierce, sly and cunning as those serpentine beings.

The Java, though, was another matter. They were the family Gadru, the mother of all Garudas, was from. As weird as it should sound, Gadru and Vinta, even though came from different branches of the family, were lookalike and had exactly the same personality and demeanor. They were all but the blood sisters, which Master Fane, upon meeting them, corrected that with a rite to make them twin sisters in any possible ways. Anyway, as their family reputation and status went, the Javas were those of the most humble and joyous ones. They were more fine-tuned with the spirit of Nature. They were the people who enjoyed freedom above all else. No rules or laws were required to keep them in control, not that it was without a ruling body of Elders. Every child born grew up with strict disciplines since birth until they are of age at thirteen years old. After that, they were just left to be on their own to live their lives. Their dimension was created by Master Fane after he saw the Nature spirit was starting to go haywire due to some actions of the local spiritual worshippers. The Oceania's volcanoes went wild erupting left and right, thus, to save the family branch, Master Fane had interfered in the natural disaster. If we compared the Java dimension with Himabhanta, the most distinguished different would be the size. Java dimension was a lot smaller. Another difference was the development of the society and especially technology. Java remained its prime state for as long as it was split from the Earth. If you visited the dimension, you would find it more like the Shimpli part of Himabhanta, even garudas inhabited in the realm, not a very well-known fact as they were only believed to dwell in Himabhanta.

Harry still did not get it though. Knowing the history of Auntie Vinta and Gadru, they should be as close as they were siblings. How could there become a rift between them? He know he would find out soon or it would keep coming back to nag him. Curiosity killed the cat, they said, but for Harry, curiosity was what propelling him to overcome his need to know things. Of course, he had his limit, he did know what should or should not be concerned in his need-to-know list. A fine young scholar that he tried to become or already was, even Master Fane would say so. Some knowledge or information was just not meant to be dig. Maybe, this was another little data that he should not try to find out. Harry discreetly sighed maintaining a not-too-overly cheerful face, but pleasant enough for the company on the table. He did not really enjoy this kind of formality.

-o0o-

The dinner was over and Master Fane got up from his head seat beckoning the rest of the family to following. In front of the usually locked door, he turned to speak to them.

"This is the only entrance to where we will hold the true meeting of the Intra family. Those of you who are not of age or without your elders' consent shall remain here. Be in your best manner and don't think you will not be punished if there are any wrong-doing or mischief. We shall be back in a very short period of time."

The children were herded to the living room by their parents or guardians. Once they were done leaving the children under the watchful eyes of Atin, the door opened by sliding to the side. Leading the group, Master Fane walked in following by Mistress Fayra and Auntie Vinta. There was an awkward moment then as Harry was thinking of letting the King went in first, but his Majesty did not make any move, the same was for the rest of the visiting families. They all looked expectantly at Harry. Flushing bright red, Harry gave a nod to all of them before entering himself. The King walked behind him whispering encouragement and comfort. Then, the Clan-chief Arayan and Elder Java came in. It seemed the two clans mixed up and divided into status of their ranks. Harry noted that ex-Clan-chief Maran was walking with the group of young adults instead of the older or higher ranked ones.

They found themselves in a round cave-like hall. In the middle was a pool. There were four bridges leading to a flat stone seemed to be floating in the middle of the pool. It looked remarkably similar to the pentagon down in Bhiman, just without the guardians' statues. Runes were drawn on the surface at each point of the pentagon and in the middle of it. There was a loud clank sounded from the door that shut down on its own. Eeriness spread through the hall, Harry felt chill ran down his spine.

The attending crowd broke apart. Our boy-who-lived was told to follow the Mystics to a bridge while Auntie Vinta left to join the Arayan at another bridge. His Majesty King Devanate stood alone at a bridge and the Java took the only bridge that was left. Master Fane walked into the pool over the bridge and stood in the middle of the platform.

"We are here today," he stated in his normal tone, but the silence that was in the hall made it sounded louder than normal, "to rejoice over the coming of our Prince and next generation. Watch, younglings, and learn the truth of being Intra."

Harry looked around while Master Fane was speaking. When the comment about Prince and the next generation was sounded, the youngsters were paying attention to him with pride. Harry knew for he also felt pride swelling in him. Then, to everyone's astonishment except the Mistresses, the King, the Clan-chief, the Elder, Maran and Harry, Master Fane sprouted his two pure white wings. His clothes changed its colors to white; even the Cloak was shifting its dark red and blue shining color into grayish white. The Master started chanting. Harry found the chanting was in a language he could not understand, quite a shock for him as he was taught by Grandmother Morgana all languages believed to exist.

'_It's Angelic, young Harry,'_ said Mistress Fayra straight to his mind, _'it's also sometimes called Celeste, a celestial language used in practice of Divinity or performing Divine Magic. Your Grandmother Morgana knew of it, but can't use it herself. There are requirements that you have to fulfill, first and foremost of the purity of power. Being a dark witch who had practice all kind of dark rites and magic even though for a true virtue; she was unable to use this language.'_

'_And you are telling that prejudice and bias are not the way of Magic,' _Harry countered, _'why does this particular language be any different while you are teaching me to accept all without partiality, dark, light, grey. Why would Magic allow this to be?'_

'_The answer,' _Mistress Fayra told him patiently, _'lies in the concept of what they are. Magic is one thing while Divinity is another counterpart. To some, they are the same, to others though, Divinity is higher. And to us, we practice both. A true Intra had another aspect of power and you shall learn of it if you truly pass the trial of Intraraja, our forefather. Divinity is known to no one but the highest Arch-Mages around this realm. Merlin and Morgana chose to Magic and Magic alone, while Fane and I chose to accept all of the powers, thus we are older and more powerful than them that was the reason you sometimes heard them called us Elders Magi. We are the last couple of Arch-Mages apart from your other pair of ancestors who are still around. There are actually another Elder Magi we knew she was still alive, but haven't seen or heard from her for ages. I hope one day you will meet her.'_

Mistress Fayra had just confirmed one of Harry's many curiosities. Grandmother Morgana talked about Elders Magi once or twice, then and there. When he asked about it, she would just tell him to be patient and he would see for himself. However, another topic was added into his need-to-know list, Divinity.

Master Fane was still chanting, then, there was a low rumbling sound from the ceiling. Harry looked up and saw that the rooftop of the cave was breaking apart and a vortex of dark starry sky appeared.

'_Change to your true form, Harry,'_ Mistress Fayra sent to his mind. Harry turned to her and saw that she was also in her winged form. He concentrated a moment and his wings along with his other elemental symbols sprouted. The gathering family members looked at them in awe. Feeling anxious to be stared at like that, Harry tried to calm down and told himself that they were looking at Mistress Fayra, not him. However, Harry noted that there were a notable thing happened, too. At his wrists, there were rings of fire, one at each side. There were also rings of dark stones, onyx floating at his kneecap. His gills, which normally appeared behind his ears, were sprouting a fin at each side of his ears. _'Your true body parts and the elements have taken physical forms, how marvelous!' _exclaimed Mistress Fayra, so unladylike.

'_How come, you did not have the fins like me, Mistress?' asked the boy._

The female Mystic sent him a smile and before his eyes, Harry saw her fins appeared. _'You will learn how to conceal them, but today was just too good to not celebrate. After the convention up above, even if nothing else comes out of it, we still have reason to celebrate for you. Oh, wait till Fane sees them,'_ said the lady excitedly.

Auntie Vinta was beaming at him too. She still found it hard to believe that the boy could accomplish such feats. To be able to do change into their full elemental body was not an easy task, not even a mage could succeed after years of trying. To say that Harry did it in his current rank in magical power of sorcerer, it was truly remarkable.

The Arayans as a whole could not take their eyes away from the true elemental body of their Prince. Harry had just gained their submissions and respects by doing nothing other than being himself.

The Javas, being more fine-tuned with the Nature, could feel that the spirits of Nature, which they worshipped, came out of their residences – from the earth floor, the water pool, out of thin air, and from the fire rings at his Highness's wrists. The spirits, appeared in the form of fairies, danced happily around the boy, before spread out flying around. Then, they sang. The spirits were singing in the same Angelic-tongue as Master Fane's. Their voices echoed through the cave, still, Master Fane's chanting was louder and outshone the music of the Nature spirits. The song slowly changed pace and became in sync with the Mystic's chant.

His Majesty the King Devanate of Intra-Kumar stood in his position happily watching the boy wonder. Whether Harry passed the Trial or not, for the Kumar line, the Prince was worthy enough to be the Heir of Intra and the imperative choice for the Throne of Bhiman.

The chant slowed down and ceased. Master Fane flew up without a glance, then, Mistress Fayra and Harry followed. Harry actually wanted to see how the rest of the people would travel upward since they did not have the wings, but he was not in the position to wait and see. He would ask Auntie Vinta later.

Passed through the vortex, Harry found himself in a cathedral temple. He was intrigued though for there was no wall. He looked around and got excited as they were actually in a building which was in the sky, on a large cloud actually. He could see a water region further away below them. The temple was supported by at least ten pillars. Harry could not count them as they look so alike and he miscounted them or double-counted them. After a few tries, he knew they were more than ten and left them at that. However, in the center of the temple stood a single altar with a sphere of golden color hovering above it.

They reassembled again, this time with the two Mystics at the front followed by Harry, Vinta, Devanate, Vera, and Novalar as the second row. The rest was at the back standing in half-circle.

"Intraraja," Master Fane spoke, "we gather here today to have you grant your descendents the Intra legacy. Come forth, my dear son. I wish to see you."

The sphere slowly floated up and expanded until they could see a small form inside. There was a pop and the sphere disappeared. Stood above the altar was a boy Harry's age. He smiled at the people assembling before him. He spoke in a calm and soothing voice. "My father, mother and family," he started, "I welcome you to Empyrean."

"Come here, child," said Mistress Fayra smiling with love, "I have missed you."

Intraraja sprouted wings and flew to her embrace. "How long has it been, my mother?"

"A little more than 15 years, my son," replied the Lady. "It's time for you to accredit our family's new members."

"Hmm…" came from the boy. He got away from his mother and looked around. In a blink, Intraraja shifted his form, replacing the boy was a muscular man with a coronet. He smiled looking at Devanate. "It seems," he said, "my crown is on the right head, isn't it, Your Majesty?"

King Devanate bowed graciously, "I hope so, my Raja."

"It is," was the reply before the man turned to the rest. The two Mystics had moved to another side. "Mistress Vinta," addressed Intraraja, "I am so happy seeing you again."

The Nakee smiled before curtseyed. "Likewise, my Raja," she said before moved forward to kneel down and kissed his knuckle. The man took her hand pulling her up and kissed her forehead. They locked their eyes and Harry felt, no, he knew there were communicating through their minds. The face broke into smiles before Auntie Vinta moved to join the Mystics.

"And who might this one be?" asked Intraraja looking pointedly at Harry. "You looked like a replica of my son, Agnes, who loved travelling and travelled far he did."

"I am his last remaining heir, my Raja," said Harry bowing deeply.

"Alas, I have not heard from him since he left, which was almost a millennium ago," pondered Intraraja, "what is your name, little one?"

"My name is Harry James Potter," replied the boy-who-lived. He got raised eyebrows in return from the Raja and the Mystics. Hastily rectified his mistake, Harry repeated, "Sorry, my Raja. My true name is Harry James Ambrosius Intra Evans Potter."

Following his words, Harry felt a mild tendril trying to penetrate his shielded mind. Knowing it was from the Raja, he let the probe in. Once he knew the tendril was successfully inside his mind, the present was gone. "Such a mind and accomplishment," said Intraraja, "we will see if you are worth my parents' attention and time."

Harry felt slapped, but remained impassive. Intraraja just looked away without any more comments. The ancestor of Intra turned to fly over his altar once again looking more serious and fierce.

"Come, chosen children of Arayans," he called. The Arayans children who were there to be recognized moved forward. Some of them were in their mid-twenties; a few were Harry's age. Intraraja simply glanced at them before he announced, "Arayans, Arayans, I see your blood got thickened. Your arrogance of being Arayans surpassed your Intra legacy. Why, I could have guessed seeing your father's treachery. Be gone from my sight and redeem yourself for next time I see you still hold these mindsets, Intra shall demolish Arayan forever."

With that all but four children were gone including Maran who stood at the back. Vera rushed forward and knelt down in front of their forefather. "Spare us, my Raja," she said head bowing, "we, the Arayans, shall do all necessary to redeem ourselves."

"See that you do, Vera Rani of Arayans," replied the Raja, "Abide by my father's punishment and we shall see to it if you do well the next time we meet again."

"Thank you for your mercy, my Raja," she uttered before backing to her previous position.

"Now, who is left of the Arayans?" asked the forefather.

"We are sons and daughter of the current Clan-chief, our Raja," chorused the four remained.

Intraraja looked at them pointedly. "Varee, Volos, Avarius, Solar," he called their names, which each named child immediately knelt down, "I grant you the Intra legacy. Follow our way and flourish or face the rage of Intra if you waver."

"We shall comply and keep in mind to forever be Intra-Arayans," the four children chanted.

"Well said," praised the Raja, "back to your place then, Children of Intra-Arayans."

Harry watched with fascination. It merely looked like a conversation, but he could see the powers playing all the while. He could see three significant different powers. One he could recognize as Magic, the other two, though, he guessed it was Divinity and another power Mistress Fayra had told him. It weaved, surrounded, sank, and shone out of the newly instated Intra-Arayans.

The next group of children was from the Javas, though none of them were thrown out. Once they were instated, they were all excused to leave with Auntie Vinta in the lead, thus left Harry alone with the Intra true ancestors.

"Harry," called Mistress Fayra seeing the boy impassive face. She knew the boy was not happy much, sad even. "What is bothering you, my child?"

"Nothing, Mistress Fayra," replied the boy forcing a smile, "may I leave, too?"

Frowning, Mistress Fayra looked deeper at the boy. She normally would not do it as she valued his privacy, but Harry never acted like this. If he is confused, annoyed, or even angry, he always showed and talked about it openly with them. She got her answer from her husband. While without even looking, Master Fane knew and stopped her before she did her deep scan at the boy.

"No," Master Fane cut in, "your accreditation is not done yet."

Harry just bowed and waited silently. He did not want to be there anymore, to waste their time and attention, as Intraraja had said. Maybe, he was stupid thinking he really belonged to this side of the family. It was not once, to his knowledge that his branch of the family was truly of Intra. Their blood and legitimacy might not be pure enough for this part of his family tree. Harry did not looked up, so he missed the worried face of Mistress Fayra, stony face of Master Fane who sent quite a glare at his son and the sheepish face of Intraraja who was now in his young form once again.

-o0o-

_Next Chapter: The Trials of Intraraja._

_Holy Goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe!_


	20. The Trial of Intraraja

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I do, though. JK Rowling is the one who owns and wrote the original story, that and any other firms she made contracts with.

The True Journey of Harry Potter

Chapter 20 – The Trials of Intraraja

Silence, utterly silence was down upon the Temple of Empyrean. Harry was still standing with his head bowed. Intraraja conversed silently with his father through their minds while Mistress Fayra made a move to embrace the boy.

"Harry," she called his name, "I know something troubling you. Don't you want to talk about it?"

The boy just shook his head. Hurt by the thought of unworthiness, Harry felt like crying, but he would not cry. He tried to tell himself that he would not, but tears started forming.

"Hush, my child," comforted the Mistress, "remember my words in the evening? That I am proud of you and you already surpassed my expectation."

"As do I, Harry," Master Fane concurred.

"I am sorry," inserted Intraraja, "I was not thinking when I said that, Harry. Can you forgive me?"

Harry looked up and nodded. Tears fell down though he was smiling.

"Alright, then," Master Fane pronounced enthusiastically, "Intra, my son, proceed with your trial."

"Of course, father," Intraraja replied. "I believe that you will leave him with me?"

"Yes," Mistress Fayra said gaining a look of bewilderment from Harry. "Don't worry, child, you'll be fine. We, your Master Fane and me, will just go to the Throne Hall of Empyrean to arrange for a ceremony. We will see each other soon."

Got the reassurance from the Mystic, Harry bade farewell and walked to Intraraja who was waiting by the altar. The boy-wonder was given instruction and details of the trials he was about to face. At last, he was told to touch the altar.

"Remember, Harry," stated Intraraja, "be yourself, do what you think best and never waver from the concept of Intra Legacy. Rule and conquer in fairness and mercy."

With that said, Harry was gone leaving one of his ancestor alone muttering "I hope you have a good trip, my dear heir."

-o0o-

When Harry felt himself materialized again, he found himself standing in the middle of a forest. There was a canal not very far from where he stood. Various wild animals were on the bank of the water drinking or just lazed around. On the other side of the canal, there was a young teen dressing in white tunic carefully filling jugs with the water. Then, the animals started to panic. Harry could feel anxieties in the air. There was a whoosh sound and arrows were seen shot out from a big tree on the other side of the bank. Wind seemed to blow up and one of the arrows was flying back. Unfortunately, it was heading straight to the boy who was watching the scene frightfully. Before Harry could act, the boy was pierced in his abdomen. Blood sprayed and Harry was furious. He released his wings and flew over to the boy and cast the first spell that came into mind.

"_Subsisto crudus,_" Harry intoned. The blood stopped and Harry hastily removed the arrow by waving his hand over it. Seeing the wound, Harry placed his hand on it and let his magical power into it intending to close the wound and heal it. The power rush took quite a bit from Harry telling him that the wound was not as simple as it looked. Another diagnosis spell was cast and Harry found that the arrow was indeed coated with poison. Harry could not help thinking for the worse, he hastily casted _'somnus'_ to knock his patient into slumber.

Since Harry did not have his usual belongings such as the rucksack full of necessities in his travel with him and he was sure he could not find any bezoar around as he did not even know where he was at the moment, Harry knew the only way to get any antidote would be from the source of the poison. He looked toward the tree where the arrows were shot. There, on the scaffold, sat a man in shock watching him with the look of awe and fright. Harry flapped his wings and took off towards him.

"Behold, hunter," Harry said trying to keep his calm while his blood boiled inside, "you shall hand over the antidote for the poison you used in those arrows of yours."

"D…Deva," stuttered the hunter, "I…I…I don't have it."

That really got Harry to scowl and sneered, "What do you mean you don't have it, fool?" Harry was so furious that the air around him cracked and a ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"It was from a plant in my village," replied the man, "It kills the victim and we don't know how to counter it. We use them to coat our arrows with it and hunt for food." The hunter tried his best to answer, did not dare to anger the entity in front of him more than it was.

"Then, what happens if the villagers got poisoned themselves?" asked Harry, this time started to be intrigued by the said plant.

"There is no cure, Deva," the hunter said, "our villagers died because of it all the time. We all know not to get near them in their time of blossoming. Only the experts handle the extracting the venom and coating them."

"I see, you shall take me to your village and let me have a look at this plant," commanded Harry.

"Yes, Deva," the man nodded before hesitantly asked, "Can I take the animals with me?"

Now, Harry was getting another bout of anger, his eyes flashed dangerously. The hunter saw the look and quickly explained that he was hunting for food. He eventually told Harry that he in fact knew the teenage boy who was shot and could take Harry to the small hut where the boy lived with his blinded parents. Harry started to calm down before letting the hunter gathered his things and the dead animals on the other side of the canal while Harry picked up the poisoned boy and his jugs. By the time the hunter was ready, Harry stood waiting with the sleeping patient floating along with his water jugs. Harry's wings disappeared and he had transfigured his dress into a somewhat normal robe, only the Cloak was left unchanged.

They walked on the path heading to the village and reached the hut where the boy lived in about fifteen minutes. The hunter who seemed to know the family quite well started to apologize to the parents profusely. The parents looked sad and seemed to be disheartened for it was a common knowledge that there was no cure for the poison. When Harry told them that he would try to heal the boy, they were grateful but still seemed resigned. A boy Harry's age was not really capable of this kind of feat in their opinions and Harry determined to show them what he could do. Potions was one of the subject he enjoyed learning and to counter poisons were one of the subject Grandmother Morgana made sure he learnt.

When Harry saw the plant, he let out a smile. It was hydrangea or at least the magical version of it. Harry was sure mundane hydrangea would not be too toxic to cause death. That means this particular plant that grew so area wide was not normal. He observed the area and found what he was looking for.

The villagers were introduced to the 'Deva' as the hunter recounted his story. Harry just shrugged and told them to take him to the villager healers. After being in the village for a few hours, Harry concluded that he was in an ancient time where human being still believed in gods and spirits. He took it as an advantage, but not too extreme. He did not want them to worship him, but merely told them to be careful in whatever they did for there was always consequence.

Harry spent a few days with them and taught the village healers how to cure the poisoned. "Nature," he lectured them, "always gives us resolutions. In our case here, look at the field of these poisonous plants; you will see there are little animal living in the midst. How could they survive the poison while we, human beings, being bigger and should be more resistant could not? Learn from observing the nature and you will live much easier."

It took the healers only a few hours to notice that those little animals like rats and squirrels were in fact affected by the poison, but they would immediately went to eat a small leaf of grasses that grew in the midst of the poisonous plants. The antidote to the poison was extracted from the grasses and administered to the unconscious boy. It seemed Harry's sleeping charm still working all the while he had spent time teaching the healers. The boy immediately threw up once Harry lifted the charm after the antidote was poured down his throat.

Harry spent the next few weeks staying with the cured boy's family teaching him some witchcraft to request helps from the ambient magic and the spirit of Nature. He also spent time with the other villagers, mostly children or teenagers. The next generation of this village would be all fluent in witchcraft and it would develop to fully usages of Magic. A statue of the Deva with wings would be raised in the middle of the village and stood there until a war fell upon them and destroyed the symbol of wisdom that once graced their home.

After bidding farewell to the village as a whole Harry started trekking in the jungle only to be in a clearing with the altar that brought him to this land a month ago. Once he touched the altar, Harry felt the transportation happened to him again.

-o0o-

When he felt his feet touched the ground again, Harry found himself standing in a small island barred of any plants. He looked around in horror as there were bones and rotting corpses of various beings. The ambient energy was not of Magic as he used to, not even the spirit of Nature. The energy was of something depressing, aggressing, haunting, somewhat like the feeling when he learnt necromancy from Grandma Morgana. Harry was lost. Why would the altar bring him here?

Harry was still dazed when he heard a loud splashing sound and saw, to his dismay, a gigantic figure heading towards the island. It had long curly hairs that seemed so disheveled. When the figure was close enough for Harry, he found the giant to be female and naked.

"HMM…" the giantess took an inhale and looked down at Harry. To the boy's surprise, the giantess spoke in Himabhanta language. "WHO ARE YOU, LITTLE ONE? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Holy goodness," Harry greeted to be safe, "may your days be prosperous and safe. I'm just a traveler who happens to be dropped here, ma'am. My name is Harry Potter."

"A TRAVELER?" asked the giantess, "AND A HUMAN AS WELL. WHO OR WHAT DROPPED YOU HERE, HARRY POTTER?"

As he had no idea what to do, Harry decided to stick to the truth. "My ancestor, the Intraraja, is testing me for my worthiness, ma'am. I am sent here, but I have no idea why."

To the boy's shock, the giantess laughed. The wind picked up and almost blew Harry away. "INTRARAJA SENT YOU? HE THINKS A MERE BOY LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?"

Now, Harry was starting to wonder if there is any kind of fraud between his ancestor and this particular giantess. He just asked, "May I inquire of the reason why would the Intraraja want to defeat you?"

"WHAT?" shouted the giantess; she seemed to be perplexed at Harry's question. "DIDN'T HE TELL YOU ANYTHING BEFORE HE SENT YOU HERE?"

"I have no idea," the boy muttered softly, but the entity in front of him heard it just fine. She laughed even harder at that.

"FINE!" she proclaimed and before the boy's eyes, she shifted. Once a huge giantess, there stood a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, black eyes and honey skin. She waved her arms wide spread and Harry was astonished with the scene as the island slowly grew and the beach became those of a tropical island. Bones and corpses were nowhere in sight. The boy uttered the word 'Wow' to the giantess' amusement.

"Let's start anew, young traveler," said the lady, "Holy goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe. I am Bhantur, the Lady of Asura."

"Holy goodness, Lady Bhantur," Harry spoke after calming himself. "My name is Harry Potter and I don't know why I was sent here."

The lady smiled at the boy before walking away telling him to follow. She led him to a small thatched hut. Inside looked like a small potion lab with 3 cauldrons on the stove and a large makeshift table with parchments scattering over it. There were various sizes of containers on a shelf to the side.

"I believe," the lady started, "you're sent here to learn of the source of one of the powers you Intras wield."

"Powers?" asked the boy curiously.

"Yes," she nodded, "Powers so strong and mighty that many succumb to."

Seeing the boy's puzzled look, she sighed. "It seems to me you know nothing about the Intras."

"No, ma'am," the boy shook his head, "I just learnt about my Intra heritage not long ago."

"Then, it would be my duty to tell you of the powers of Intra, then." She said turning to face him. "Come, young Harry, if your arriving without knowing anything shows any indication, it tells me that you are sent here from the time I am not around to tell you personally."

She, then, brought him to a small garden that had 3 wells of some substance filled up. One of the well shone in golden light, another one was silver and the last one was dark, so dark that it seemed no light could penetrate the well. Harry felt energy from those wells and he knew, at least he guessed, those were the sources of the Intras powers. He felt Magic radiant from the gold well, while another power that was very similar to the spirit of Nature from the silver one. The dark well, though, radiated the feeling he felt as soon as he touched the island the first time.

"Intra," said Lady Bhantur, "originally descended from two powerful beings, not entirely humans, but close. From the look on your face, I believe, you have met the two Mystics, Fane Raj and Fayra Rani."

Harry nodded and sat down on a small log the lady pointed for him while she simply sat down in mid-air. Two goblets of water appeared before them and she took one while telling to take one. They will be spending sometimes here.

"Intraraja is their only son and the only one people will know about. But it's not my place to tell you of this history, you will learn them from him later on. Master Fane and Mistress Fayra are very alike in many ways. They looked almost identical; their pasts were also very same. One thing that they are different is that of their accomplishment.

"Master Fane was the first being to travel through dimensions of realms. The most significant one would be the Demon realm where he took down an aristocracy of High Lords of demons freeing lesser ones from slavery. From that realm, he found another type of powers that he knew existed in this realm, but did not expect it to be wieldable. He overcame trials and errors from using this power and was able to set up a module for the power.

"Mistress Fayra, on the other hand, traveled to another realm on her owns. It was the time when Master Fane was unstable with the power he studied, almost insane if I might say so. She went there alone and became the first being from this living realm to visit the realm of the Void. The Void, or the Origin, is where universes start. There was nothing there but emptiness. She did not know why she felt compelled to visit this nothingness. She was about to return when she was drove into the middle of the Void. There, she met 4 entities that resembled the 4 powers of the universes, the Void, Life, Death and Energy. I don't know more of their meeting for that was all Mistress Fayra would say, but she came back more powerful and helped Master Fane out of his obstacles in the power he had been studying.

"Thus became the Powers of Intra, Magic, Divinity and Demonic. Between the three, Demonic is the strongest, but at the same time weaker than Divinity. Divinity seems to be the weakest, but still stronger than Demonic. Magic is the balance. It cannot be defined while the other two are definitely classable. Divinity is the power of Life, of Nature, of Purity. Demonic, though, is the power of Death, of Destruction, of Darkness.

"I, myself, weild 2 powers, Divinity and Demonic. Magic is not within me. I can feel it in my surrounding, but it would not work for me. Magic has deemed me unworthy for what I am. Quite biased, I'd say. Still, I have enough powers as it is.

"You are here," she paused after a long explanation, "not to learn about Divinity and Demonic wielding, but to know of them and to be prepared when you are about to learn."

The boy let the information sank in before nodding understood. She changed from sitting position to stand and tell him to follow her.

"I can see and feel that you have undergone the Purification ritual," she said as they stood in front of the gold well. Harry nodded affirmative. "Magic has judged you. Drink its essence," she told him handing a goblet full of the golden fluid from the well, "let it bathe you."

Harry drank and found it very sweet with a hint of bitterness. He felt completed and his magical core and channel in him grew. Golden light emitted from his body and it faded after a few minutes.

"Now," she led him to another well with silver substance, "Divinity, the power of Life and Holiness, shall grant you another power. Drink and let it bathe you as Magic has done."

Lady Bhantur, then, started to chant in the Angelic. As soon as the silver substance passed through his throat, Harry started to get a glimpse of words from the chanting. He started to understand the language. White light glowed and was gone when the lady stopped. She smiled at him.

"That was easy," she said, "you are now eligible for Divinity power. But we still have one more to go before you can become a true Intra." She took him to the last well. Harry started to feel nauseous and uneasy. The giantess looked at him knowingly. She knew what he was feeling right now. It was the same feeling for everyone who would try to overcome the power of Death.

"Demonic, the power of Death and Darkness, is not a power one should undervalue," she raised a shaking hand holding the dark substance in the goblet. "Strong and destructive," she said while the boy tried his hard to hold his breath and poured it down his throat. Then, she started chanting again in another language he did not understand at first. It came to him as snippets of words to fully formed sentences.

Harry felt his skull cracked, but it was not painful, mere itchy. Fangs sprouted of his lower teeth. His wings also came out, but not the white ones he used to. His pair of wings was black and bat-like. He lifted his hands to touch something on his head, two curved horns.

"A true Intra," muttered Lady Bhantur, "yes, you are now a true Intra, young Harry James Ambrosius Intra Evans Potter."

Harry looked at her in astonishment. She chuckled. "The power of Asura, as it now circulates within you tells me as much, young Harry. Let's go back to the hut." She led him back and taught him to shift back.

Harry spent a few days afterward with her. She taught him a lot about Asura power, as she called the Demonic power. She called Divinity the Deva power. They were the powers of Angel and Demon, Deva and Asura. She, as an Asura, gave him a crash course that would be extended by Master Fane. She was the last of the Asura royalty from the realm of Demon and she did not feel morose about it at all. She said she had left the realm along with Lord Devon, another High Lord from the realm, and some followers. She knew some of her people were still out there somewhere mingled with the local realm counterparts. But no Asura would be a true one without coming to her and none had approached yet.

The altar appeared in front of the hut one day and he said goodbye to the giantess lady. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and information started to come to him. His shocked look brought another smile from the lady. "Since I can't teach you and I'm sure your Master Fane will not be able to teach you all about Asura for he did not know everything. I, as the Lady of Asura, passed down my knowledge and my title as the ruler of Asura to you, young Prince Intra."

Harry gratefully consented, "I, Harry James Ambrosius Intra Evans Potter, accept your knowledge and title as you have granted me, Lady Bhantur. I vow to uphold any responsibility that should come with the power and position."

"Then, go," she said tearfully, "with my blessing, my Asuraj."

-o0o-

When Harry came to his sense again, he was standing alone in the Temple of Empyrean. He was about to walk to the entrance that had let him in from the platform when Intraraja just shimmering appeared before him above the altar.

"Welcome back, young Harry," he said smiling. "How was your trip?"

Harry smiled back shyly before telling his ancestor the stories of his adventure in details. It took about 3 hours before he finished the tale. Intraraja was impressed and congratulated the boy when he heard about Harry's new title. They happily chatted while walking out of the Temple. Instead of stepping on the platform, they passed around and headed straight to another grand door.

"This is the gate to the Throne Hall of Empyrean, Harry," informed the first King. "Come, you will be instated as the Prince of Intra and we are done."

The entrance they made was quite breathtaking. Harry did not notice anything though. For every Intra that was gathering on the floor below them, there was light emitting from both the first King of Intra and the boy they knew as the Prince-to-be. The announcement of the Prince of Intra was well received and everyone cheered their heart content. Even the Arayans were happily shouting their hail.

Harry James Potter had become a real royalty, HRH Harry Intra-Raj, the Prince of Intra.

The introduction will be made known to all realms under the ruling of Intra, the Himbhanta, the Arayan, and the Java. Along with that, MAGE would also be informed, but Harry's true identity would be high confidential data only those in highest ranked group in the organization had access to.

-o0o-

After the accreditation, it was decided that King Devanate should still hold the throne of Bhiman and remained there until the end of his life, which would be quite a long time. The other branches of Intra also found themselves under a strict inspection and reform. The Java would keep their natural tradition and culture, but would be introduced to the modern technology and magic. The Arayan, with the new chieftain, would be under a full audit by elders chosen from each of the clans within the realm and from the outside branch of the family. The Himabhanta would play a major role in these reformations and the Intra would prosper and be loved by its people. They kept their morale true to their family motto, "Rule and conquer in fairness and mercy; The Wise and Mighty Family of Intra."

Harry spent the two months before his return to England with the Mystics and Lady Vinta. In truth, he spent almost 20 years in the Temple of Time in the inner realm of Shangri-La learning the way of life from eastern scholars, warfare from ancient and modern ex-generals of various races and countries, extending his knowledge in Magic, practicing and studying Divinity and Demonic, and just relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere of the realm.

-o0o-

On the 14th of July, 1991, the Squib Society was reformed. It started by a normal gathering that the members were introduced to a new lady. Ladies Morgana Evans and Perenelle Flamel came to one meeting a few months back and started to orchestrate the society's overall operations to a new tactic and businesses of the members were booming fast. Some members who knew about the Flamels just looked at them shocked. To meet the one who had lived for centuries in person was just too much for them that they fainted. After an explanation, they all warmed up with the ladies' presences. Today, though, they met a new figure who appeared along with the usual fireball at the start of their gathering.

Ladies Evans and Flamel greeted the newcomer with warm regards and that was enough for all members to receive the new Lady Fayra Rani with respect. Actually the Rani just appeared to be royal and demanded submission without words. The Councilors of the society merely stepped down when the three ladies walked up to the stage. The banner on the wall immediately burnt up in flame getting startled looks from everyone.

"Do not be alarmed," said Lady Evans, "The Squib Society has been disbanded once, but reformed after one circumstance that I believe none of you really knew. Today, we will come clean with you, members of the society. Mind you though, not all of the information shall be told, but enough for you to understand what we are doing and going to do after today."

Then the three ladies started to tell them of the origin of the Squib Society, the real identity of Morgana Le Fay, the plan and idea of Mistress Fayra and lastly, an introduction to the new member of the society that will be renamed.

"So, you see," Mistress Fayra concluded after an hour of explaining, "we are now among the families with magical children. Actually, some of you might be surprised to find that one of your children, whether your sons, daughters, nieces, nephews or cousins is magical. Therefore, the Squib Society is no longer a society of people without magic channels.

"Yes, each and every one of you is magical, just not capable of doing true magic. I believe some of you knew that and do practice what we call the craft of ambient magic, witchcraft. From your faces, I want to tell you that your family's secrets are safe in this hall full of your fellow members. So, rest assured that no one will pressure you to divulge it. I trust and we all should feel the same to trust each others.

"Today, the Squib Society is disbanded for good. There will be no more gathering of the society under the name ever again. Today, we are starting a new society, the Sacred Valley."

At the pronouncement, there was a rumbling sound rang throughout the hall and the earth shook. Mistress Fayra smiled, Lady Le Fay broke into a feral grin, and Lady Flamel merely showed amusement on her face.

There was a flash and a thick leather bound tome appeared in the hand of Mistress Fayra. "Members of the Valley," she called everyone who was still surprised at the incident that happened a moment ago, "When you walk out of this hall today, you will find the changes made to this land. Before that, I shall introduce you to our new members who are magical children from your fellows' families. In my hand is the Book of Names. There are similar scripts around the world kept in secret. Yes, you might have guessed, there is one in Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. There are also in many other schools of magic. It is hard to come by and cannot be copied or interfered. Then how I could have it here, you might ask. Well, suffix to say, the Book is made of Magic, and it will appeared in the hand of someone who is doing something to Magic's satisfaction such as the schools, the government of the countries and as such, we have it here with us for we are starting our new territory, our new home.

"Outside, you will find buildings of various purposes. You can choose to accept it or simply refuse and it shall pass on to others who want, no, need it. The Sacred Valley will be a new town of those who once banned of magic, but have passed redemptions. There are Town Hall which is actually connected to this very hall, an elementary school should your family decide to relocate here, a hospital, and a business lane for shops if you want to start business here. A branch of Gringotts Bank shall be set here within this week. If there is anything else needed for our new home, you can go to the Town Hall and tell the officials who we will hire in a week time. Submit your applications to Mr. Castor. Now, for the introduction, let's welcome our magical children."

It started with Harry James Potter of the Evans House, Hermione of the Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley of the Androix and the list went on.

The children who are not magical at the moment were not attending, but will be once the meeting ended should their family decided to relocate. Anyhow, if they did not want to, they could still bring those children in to the knowledge of the Sacred Valley.

The banner that used to be on the wall was now replaced with a large stone plaque. It read:

_The Sacred Valley_

_Live in Harmony and Trust_

Quite a lot of members decided to relocate for some of them had lived in a place others would call slum. They were not very well off financially. Wards were placed around the land of the Valley. In two weeks, the town was fully occupied by the original member of the society. Several parents of muggle-borns were spending time in the town tavern meeting others. The town rules were posted on a big board in front of the Town Hall. It was a common sight to see various magical being around the town now; Goblins, house-elves, centaurs and even mer-people were floating in a special sphere of water. There were a forest guarded by centaurs at one side of the Valley and a park for the people of the town to visit on a sunny day was where the lake that mer-people residing located.

The Bank was a huge white marble building that looked even grander than the one in Diagon Alley. The goblins had actually relocated their administration and more important clients' vaults to this branch. To the wizarding world, the London Branch was still the only bank in existence. Only those screened and declared reliable to the Sacred Valley secret were informed and given choices of moving their wealth to a more secured and better managed location. Those families were also introduced and met with Mr. Freeman, the elected town sheriff. The magical children of the selected families met the boy-who-lived and were really taken aback for his humble and down-to-earth persona.

The families from the wizarding world were sworn to secrecy with the lost of their magic and life to prevent them from telling the confidentiality of the Valley and to extension, Harry Potter. The children became friends with Harry and introduced to the Pack. They got along fine with Dudley, Hermione and Justin.

-o0o-

On the 30th of July, the Dursley household was having breakfast when the mail slot clanked. Harry got up to get the letters and ran back to show the others the invitation letter from Hogwarts. Family meeting was called for.

The living room was expanded and a small buffet table was set for the afternoon meeting. Grandmother Morgana, Auntie Penny, Mistress Fayra, Auntie Vinta were the eldest of the people in the room. They were talking quietly in a corner while the rest of the adults both magical and mundane were discussing a plan in the middle on a large set of sofas. The kids were huddling in another corner plotting their own plan.

Grandma Morgana stood and called out, "Alright, everyone, let's see what you have in mind and we will make the final decision."

They proceeded to discuss various choices and at last it came to a plan mixed from what the kids had and the adults' added in. In the immediate time, the children would be given bracelets to wear. The bracelets would be crafted with runes of Harry's own creation, the same one he had casted upon Hermione and Justin. In the long run, the children were to practice Occlumency and once they had passed the satisfying level, they could take off the bracelets, but the children just said they would keep wearing.

Harry will be a naïve little muggle-raised who knew nothing about magic and the children had never met until the train ride. They were to keep eyes open and see what happened at the platform and decided their next move from there whether to become friends in the public eyes or just meeting in secret.

The Pack was talking about their plots and plans when the Marauders came up in the conversation. Madam Amelia Bones, aunt of Susan and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, cut in. She was in the same year with Harry's parent and from the wills of James and Lily Potter stated that she was one of their choices for Harry guardianship. Amelia was quite mad when she heard about what Dumbledore did to Harry, but knew that she could not do anything. She was cursing Sirius, the man she once loved and about to get married to. Harry, hearing his godfather's name, broke out in a hysterical cry. He knew he forget something and this was it. Remus was sent an owl to, but never replied causing Harry to shrug it off and marked the werewolf in the list of people he would not be warm to, not a hate list, but definitely not an acquaintance list either.

Amelia was shocked to say the least. She promised she would go to get the case reinvestigated. However, Mistress Fayra added in that this would make the old man aware something was up. She simply told her and everyone that Sirius situation was taken care of. Let the fate played itself and everything would be fine. At Harry's inquisitive look, Mistress Fayra spoke in Demonic to Harry reminding the boy of what was guarding the prison and he broke out in a giggle that made the others to look at him like he was nut. While everyone was looking at the giggling boy with curiosity, Grandma Morgana was staring at Mistress Fayra. Seeing the look, Mistress Fayra winked at her ancient friend. In Demonic, the Mystic spoke, "Don't be surprised, Morgan, you are not the only one who know about this branch of power, even though you did not practice it, we did. And now, your marvelous grandson also does. Ask him later or at least after his little childish behavior."

Harry, hearing the speech, stopped laughing and looked at them with wide eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, "I just recall and understand what Mistress Fayra meant by Sirius' situation being taken care of."

At the questioning glances from almost everyone, he, who could not disclose about the powers he wielded, thought of something to say. "Well, you know that Azkaban was the prison Sirius was sentenced to, right? What little secret I hope Mistress Fayra would not be mad at me if I tell you…" he paused and looked at the elder. Getting a nod from the Mistress, he continued, "The dementors who are guarding the prison are a race of demons that came to this realm under the allowance of our realm protector, who will remain anonymous. I know that look, Hermione, but this is more confidential information even than my life. So, sorry, I can't tell you that. Just know though, that Sirius should be well under the guarding of the dementors, even though he has to endure their presences. I'm sure the Magic of that place will help him or should I say I know Sirius has a mean to survive his time there. Uh… no, I can't tell you, Madam Bones, family secrets." He finished with a mischievous grin.

"I know that look, Harry," said Madam Bones who sternly looked at him.

"And I think I know of the mean," someone cut in and everyone turned to look at an old lady with a large red handbag and her vulture-topped hat on her lap. Augusta Longbottom gave a knowing smile at the boy-who-lived, who should have been raised along with Neville, her grandson, had the old man not interfered. "But, Frank made me promised not to tell anyone about this little secret he let slipped one day after he came back from his 6th year at Hogwarts.

Those of the magical world let out a sigh. They, of course, knew about the Marauders and their pranks. Frank was actually a year above the pranksters, but had a close relationship. If this was a secret, then it would be related to the pranks for sure.

Neville, who got along with Dudley even better than with Harry for they had the same problem about their memory and such, spoke up bringing everyone back to the conversation about their plan. "Errm… what are we going to do with the letter? I mean, if Harry is supposed to know nothing about the wizarding world, he should not know about owl and such. And since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are supposed to hate Magic and ignore everything doing with it, shouldn't they keep Harry from going?"

"I know what we missed," Uncle Vernon stated, "we forget about the money!"

"What money?" asked Amelia, "don't tell me it was about the Potters'. I thought it was relocated to the Valley."

"The main family vault, yes, it was relocated," Vernon told her, "but, the trust fund was still in the vault in London. We don't want to tip off the old man, after all."

"Oh, no," exclaimed Augusta, "please don't tell me Albus does something so immoral and thievish."

"Then, I won't tell you, Augusta," said the older Dursley smilingly. "No worries, though, everything is under audit and record."

They continued the discussion which went to the finance of the Potters. The plan was still on and they started to put more idea in. Finally, it was decided that the Dursley would do as Dumbledore expected, no response and ran away. They had so much fun detailing the next few days.

-o0o-

The next day, Harry's birthday, a Wednesday in fact, started with another lump of letters in the mail slot. The family celebrated their nephew birthday which joined by the friends who spent last night there. When the guests left, they packed some essentials awaited their departure. Uncle Vernon was playing a big bad magic-hater. He yelled to Harry for being unnatural and bringer of freakish letter to the house. It was surely noticed by the squib Mrs. Figg.

Thursday, after an episode of another shouting, Uncle Vernon brought out the hammers and blocked the mail slot.

Friday, the mailman had to knock on the door to deliver their letters and hundreds of envelopes laid scattering on the front lawn, which brought curious looks from nosy neighbors. Harry was made to clear them out, but a shouting match showed he was not allowed to read a single one. A meek boy being scolded was the show that Arabella Figg decided to floo Dumbledore immediately.

Saturday, while the family was spending a nice and quite morning after breakfast in the living room, thousands of letters started to fly out of the chimney. Harry and Dudley were having their fun trying to grab a letter only to be confiscated by the adult Dursleys.

Early morning of Sunday, they left the house.

The next week was spent driving around England visiting various places. Harry noticed several out-of-place individuals following them. A catch-me-if-you-can game started. No letter seemed to be delivered for they never stayed in one place for more than a day. The nights were spent in a hotel room and checked out early.

On the next Sunday, they pretended to resign and drove back home. As Aunt Petunia was opening the door, they were called by Mrs. Figg. She came with a stranger, the woman with strict demeanor.

"Why, hello there, Mrs. Figg," greeted Petunia, "what a nice sunny Sunday. Are you out for a walk?"

"Good morning, dear," said the old lady, "I actually want to meet you. There is… some matter that I think we need to discuss."

Played along, Uncle Vernon stepped in, "of course, Mrs. Figg. Let's go to the living room, shall we? Boy, take the luggage to our rooms."

"Dad," Dudley spoke, "can I go play with Pier, please?"

"Yes, son, you have fun, my boy." Vernon replied proudly.

Minerva McGonagall was seething inside watching the son of her favorite students doing the labor while his cousin was sent off to visit a friend's house. Mrs. Figg awkwardly introduced the Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Vernon and Petunia did their best to show disgust and malice towards their guests. Vernon even went as far as demanding them to leave his house.

For the first time in decades of her career, Prof. McGonagall was shocked to see this kind of reaction. True, it was not uncommon for her to see parents of her students reacted like this at first, but at least they waited for her explanation and show of magic, which they either refused to send their child or accepted the invitation afterwards. However, her sharp eyes still caught something unlikely. Even though the Dursleys acted like this, their house leaked of magic. It was not the ambient Magic at all, her animagus sense told her as much. When Vernon started to shout and Petunia was about to join her husband, she brandished her wand and 'silencio'-ed them.

"Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," said the professor sternly, her eyes hard, "I'll lift the charm in a minute." She stood up and walked toward the cabinet and cast a diagnosis spell. The results of various items being jinxed with the Odium Jinx enraged her. She knew the magical signature of the caster. She could not believe her eyes.

Harry, who was dragging the last trunk up to his room, felt spells casted downstairs. The boy ran down panicked. What he saw made his blood ran cold. The stranger had her wand pointed at the cabinet and objects inside glowed red. _A diagnosis spell,_ he recognized. Turning his head towards his uncle and aunt, the boy got mad. _How dare she cast magic in this house and to the host, no less!_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUNT AND UNCLE?" shouted Harry, the energy both internal and outside of him rolling, crackling like mad.

Mrs. Figg was terrified at the power the boy showed. The Dursley adults were worried, not afraid, but really worried for the boy. Professor McGonagall was also shocked. The boy's power was sky-high.

"Mr. Potter… Harry," she said, "please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Harry spat, "IS THIS KIND OF A COMMON ACT FOR MAGICAL PEOPLE TO DO THIS TO THOSE INFERIOR AND HAS NO MEAN TO FIGHT YOUR POWER?"

This did it, Minerva was suspicious now, "How do you know about what I did, Mr. Potter?"

_Darn, _thought Harry. He was fully panicked now. _What to do, what to do?_

"Because I told him so, Minerva McGonagall," a voice came from the front door. Everyone turned and saw an older woman walked out followed by two boys, one Dudley and another young Longbottom.

"Augusta?" Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped. "What? How?" she asked unable to think.

"Do you honestly think Albus' unorthodox feat would stop me from getting to know the godson of my daughter-in-law?" the old matron asked. Madam Longbottom took out her wand and released the Dursley from the silencing charm. "The boy who used to spent his early first year of life visiting me and played with my grandson; the grandson of my dearest friend, Dorea Potter, whom I promised to take care of her children in case she passed away before me."

"Oh, Merlin," exclaimed the professor. "I've never thought… Albus said…"

"Albus Dumbledore's words do not matter in this, Minerva," Lady Longbottom cut her, "he's been playing god in our lives for too long and I cannot stand still and be condemned to his master scheme anymore. Now, you sit down." It would be a rare sight to see the strict professor being ordered and she did so meekly.

Next was like a blur for both the professor and the squib woman, Mrs. Figg. After the boys were told to leave, they just stubbornly refused and went to sit in a corner. It was an awkward silence that fell in the room, only the boys muffled whispers were heard, Professor McGonagall was startled to see people marched in. First came was none other than Amelia Bones who had young Susan with her. Then, there were the Abbotts, the Zabinis, the Moons, the Lovegoods, and the Greengrasses. _The well-known purebloods,_ thought Minerva horrified, _well, at least they are not to the dark side, mostly neutral. _

Introduction was not needed for they did know each other. To maintain her reputation, Minerva tried her best not to look threatened by their presences. No one spoke as though waiting for something to happen. The professor tried to say something, but every time she did, a glare from the Lady Longbottom sent her mouth shut.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh sound and flickering flame shone up from the corner next to the group of children. Four women, old and young looking, appeared with a phoenix. The said bird looked similar to Fawkes, Albus's own, but they were not identical.

"Felix!" shouted the Potter boy from the floor. He got up and raised his arm for the phoenix to land and brought the bird to his friends. They started to whisper rapidly, the girls giggled and the boys looked at the bird in awe.

"What have we here?" asked the oldest lady who just arrived, "I didn't know there's a family meeting today. And who might you two be?" The question was directed at the professor and the squib neighbor.

"Milady," spoke Madam Bones standing and curtseyed gracefully, "they are Minerva McGonagall, Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration Professor, and Arabella Figg, a squib who lives around here."

Minerva was confused, '_Milady?'_ who was this old lady that the Head of DMLE would show so such respect and submission.

The table was turned right from that introduction; unknown to the two not-so-invited guests, they were victim of passive legimency from both Morgana and Mistress Fayra. They seemed to pass whatever tests the two ancient ladies had. They were told of Harry's life omitting quite a lot concerning the boy's skills and powers.

However, both McGonagall and Figg were demanded to take unbreakable vows and secrecy oaths, which they promptly complied after hearing what the man they once held high opinion of had done.

Grandma Morgana introduced herself as the Lady Evans, the magical branch of family that had cut tie with the wizarding world long before Lily was born. Perenelle Flamel caused the two fainted upon hearing the name. Ladies Rani and Arayan were family's friends who were actually from the family of Intra, which the Potters descended from.

It took quite a persuasion from almost every female in the room to stop McGonagall from just apparating straight to Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore. It was revealed that Hagrid was told to go to the shack in the rocky island somewhere west to deliver the Hogwarts letter. It seemed their plan had worked. Dumbledore, from the report of his agents who followed the Dursley for the past week, believed that they had gone to the coast and sailed to the island. This brought quite a few gleeful laughs from everyone. Minerva was only visiting Mrs. Figg when they drove back passing her house.

They decided to continue their plan albeit the visit of Minerva. As an agent, the professor would make a floo-call the Headmaster and told him that the family had arrived home. She would request the old man to be the one to introduce Harry to the magical world, which they knew it would be refused. Then, Dumbledore would send Hagrid there instead.

The talk about this year plan came up and Minerva spoke about the Philosopher Stone. Aunt Perenelle perked up at that. Plans were formed and set. Minerva would be their spy and the adults' representative within Hogwarts. The kids were told to report to her of anything should they needed an adult's ears.

Late that night, Harry left for Avalon for the last time before Hogwarts to retrieve Atin who came with him from Himabhanta. The singha would act as his pet in the school and be the watcher over the children of the Pack. Harry spent the seven months time in Avalon showing off his powers to his ancestors. He was assigned missions to complete in the first year of his official education in the magical world. "To save you from boredom," said Master Fane.

Grandfather Merlin declared Harry had surpassed the level of Sorcerer and well over Mage with his accomplishment. Harry was now almost an Arch Mage. His power was at the level, but he still needed to hone his skills and powers a bit more to reach the same rank as his ancestors. His natural age was still only 10, but he had lived a little longer than 32 years already. Still, it was just a very short time comparing to Master Fane, the oldest of them all.

-o0o-

When Harry opened the cupboard door in the morning the next day, he was disturbed by the state of the house. Thinking for the worst, he immediately checked his wards only to find the ambient magic being serene and sort of amused… There was a rumbling snore from the living room and the boy was about to go and see.

"Oh, hey, Harry," said a startled Dudley who just walked out of the toilet downstairs.

"What happened, Dud?" asked the boy-who-lived.

"Well," his cousin replied mischievously. "There was a break-in last night."

"A break-in?" asked Harry knowingly, "all's in order, I hope? If not, you'd be a wreck by now."

Dudley just chuckled and led Harry to the kitchen and they started preparing breakfast. Dudley did the preparing while Harry casted his runes to take care of the house to restore its undisturbed state.

"Last night, about one, I think," started Dudley, "there was a loud knock at the door waking us up. We all came down to find the door crashed into pieces and a huge man was bending through the front. Dad started shouting his threat, while Mum went to the phone calling Mrs. Figg. The old cat-woman…" Dudley paused giggling at the nickname they had called the old lady; "fire-called Granma Longbottom and she came to sort things out for us."

"And?" asked Harry urging him to continue. While Dudley explained the scene, Harry was bombarded with the vision of last night supplied by the ambient Magic.

"Well," said Dudley handing Harry the plates to set the table, "the big guy was throwing tantrum when Dad said that you were not here. We had to make a show of cow and frightened and ran to almost every corner of the house. As you can see the state of the house, he basically raised every object to threaten us. He also used his weird pink umbrella to send lights left and right. Good thing you nagged me to exercise, Harry, I don't think I can move that fast to avoid them. Then, Granma just barked in and shouted. 'Rubis Haggard' or something, the man just froze. She sent him to the living room and told him to stay there. I think she just left a few hours ago, I was sent to bed around two. Mum stuck a note in front of my door telling me to prepare breakfast and wake them up if they're not down by eight. Should we wake that Haggis man?"

"Nah…" said Harry chuckling at the names his cousin had called Rubeus Hagrid. "Let him sleep and wait for your parents. I want to know what they want him to remember of last night. Actually I should have left the house as it was. Darn."

"It's alright, Harry," said Aunt Petunia from the doorway. "Vernon'll be down soon. Oh, my duddidum prepares breakfast already. Let's enjoy breakfast and talk, dears."

The Dursley family including Harry started their morning meal and think of what to do. Their plan was not exactly covering Hagrid broke in at night. It was decided to have Harry modify the man's memory a bit.

Hagrid would remember breaking in, but confronted with a calm Vernon who told him that Petunia had taken Harry and Dudley to visit her friend's house and spent the night. The big guy was offered to sleep on the couch waiting for them.

They were still having breakfast when there was a brown owl tapping the kitchen's window. The owl flew straight to the living room when Harry opened the window for it. Seeing the recipient of its burden still as sleep, it was about to peck him when Harry quietly stopped it and offered to take the newspaper. It dropped the Daily Prophet in Harry's extending hand and perched at the sofa backrest holding its leg that had a small bag tied to. Harry did not know what it wanted, but guess it might want the fee. Not knowing the price, he asked it to wait and made a call to Mrs. Figg, who told him to give five Knuts. After thanking the old lady and apologizing for the early call both last night and this morning, Harry summoned his money bag from his room only to realize and find that he had only a coin of the wizarding money and it was a Galleon. He had forgotten that those small bronze and silver coins he had were only usable in Himabhanta.

The owl, being annoyed at the two-legs, hooted and shook its leg. Harry understood it from his linguistic courses, he chuckled and hooted back. Human's mouth was not capable of making the right dialect, but with his hoot, Harry added a mind-speech telling the owl that he did understand what it was saying and felt offended by its rudeness. The owl gawked at him freezing like a stuff animal. Harry took the money pouch from its leg and poured down its content. He counted out 16 Sickles and 24 Knuts out and returned the rest into the bag along with his Galleon. The pouch was tied back to the leg of the owl, but the animal seemed to still be in shock. Harry grinned mischievously and sent another missive that if it still remained there for more than 5 minutes; he would sic his cat to eat it. The owl suddenly flew out of the house without looking back.

-o0o-

Rubeus Hagrid was a half-giant who worked for and worshipped Headmaster Dumbledore with a passion. He was loyal and stuck to whatever order he had received. Yesterday evening, after he rushed back to Hogwarts when he found that the shack was empty, he was ordered to come to No. 4 Privet Drive.

It was almost midnight when he drove the motorbike that traitor Black had lent him the fateful night down from the sky just before he reached the main street. Good thing, he had found a silencing charm to cover the loud noise the bike made.

Unfamiliar to the modern muggle ways, he knocked the door instead of ringing the small bell switch. When his first few hammering was not answered, he pushed more power into the beat causing the door to crumble and off the hinge.

Next was quite a blur for him though, it might be due to his several pints of firewhiskey before he started his ride, but he did remember that Dupey or whatever name the man was offering him the sofa. He woke up hearing a hoot, but found a boy was counting coins and made the payment for the morning post. Grumbling a thank you, he opened his eyes to fully face the bright green eyes of his charge, Harry Potter.

"Good morning, sir," said the boy smiling. "Who are you?"

"Oh," the half-giant sat up, "Name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Right, sir," nodded Harry, "do you want some breakfast?"

"No sir business, Harry. Call me Hagrid," Hagrid said chuckling at Harry's surprised look. "I've known you since you're a wee baby, Harry. Blimey, you look just like your da, but with your ma's eyes."

Playing along, Harry made a show of watery eyes, "you know my parents?"

The half-giant gave a belly laugh before proceeded to tell a few stories of James' adventures. It took Aunt Petunia's call from the kitchen to bring the guest that Harry babbling apology before leading the way to the kitchen.

Hagrid was made to believe that Harry was not treated well in this household, but not very much of a harsh abusiveness, at least to his standard, which meant something. Hagrid almost had a shouting match with Petunia when she refused to let Harry go and insulted the 'Freaks', especially the Headmaster. Uncle Vernon just grunted and showed indifferent saying this was Petunia's decision regarding the good-for-nothing nephew of hers not his.

It took another half an hour for Aunt Petunia to let Harry go. Of course, that was after Hagrid had sent a spark of fire towards Dudley when the boy tried to grab Harry's bacons. They were rushed out of the house, more like shouted out.

Harry spent the day following Hagrid around. First Hagrid brought him to the train station to take the one routed towards London. Quite an embarrassed ride it was for Harry, his guide seemed oblivious to all muggles as he sat there knitting a scarf, a rather large one that it looked like a blanket to Harry.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was bombarded with lots of well-wishers, too much for his liking in fact. Hagrid ushered him towards Gringotts after that. Harry made a show of awe at everything magical starting from the brick wall that was the entrance of Diagon Alley to various stalls and shops.

At the bank, Harry had to keep himself not to burst out laughing hearing some goblins muttering in their language about big oaf and wizards in general. Several goblins seemed to recognize him. A couple of winks and hush signs was made behind Hagrid's back. Griphook, one of Prince Ragnok the eleventh's personal attendants conversed with him in hand signals that the Prince would like to meet him, Harry accepted the invitation, but told the goblin that he needed assistance to distract his minder.

At the teller counter, Hagrid produced Harry's trust vault key and they were taken by Griphook on the cart ride. After the boy-who-lived got the money in his pouch, they rode back up and Hagrid excused himself saying he needed a drink. Harry offered to wait for him in the bank and quite forcefully refused to go shopping on his own claiming he did not know the way around and afraid of strangers. Hagrid, being himself, just left saying that he should not take long. Once the half-giant was out of the entrance, Griphook led Harry to an elevator that was hidden in a corridor off the side.

Prince Raknok the eleventh was in fact not alone. He was in his office with his father, the King of Goblins. They greeted and talked about Harry's journey, which included an embarrassing moment for Harry when the Goblin Royalty bowed down to him acknowledging his title of the Intra's Prince. King Ragnok told Harry about a package that Hagrid had taken out of the vault on July 31st and that their security wards were broken in that same day. It seemed the thief was trying to get into the particular vault. After investigation, it was reported that the vault was hired to Dumbledore who stored a precious item that was unidentified. However, there was a rumor in the dark side of the market about the Philosopher Stone. Harry calmly digested the information and promised to talk to his great-grandfather about it. Of course, Harry was laughing inside for he knew exactly about the stone's location and what was the rumor meant. However, being concerned about the bank's security, Harry offered to cast his own set of wards and protections over the premise, which gratefully accepted by the Goblin Royals.

The whole meeting was over an hour and a half that Harry started to wonder if Hagrid was back and caused problems in the bank. He was assured that it was fine for as soon as he walked through the door, the goblins guarding outside had secured the chamber and their scholars had cast a time-dilation field over the chamber so that their meeting would take but a few minutes outside while they can spend even a day inside. Harry was thankful and decided to do the warding right then. Harry was led out cancelling the time-dilation field and accompanied the goblin scholars to the ritual chamber of the bank.

Harry used all three of his powers to cast the protection wards. The goblins were in awe, some even wanted to ask, more like demand, the boy to teach them, but a glare from their King was enough to shut their mouths. Unknown to all of them, someone was watching. Master Fane smiled at the sight. The Mystic was in his office when he felt his young heir's power flaring. Gringotts building, while hidden from view of non-magicals, was actually right in front of his office's windows. _Poor Tom, good for you deciding to breach the bank early on, I myself wouldn't even try it right now,_ the Mystic thought, _Harry is up for a few pointers though. Hmm… the Demonic was actually quite neat. Divinity, on the other hand, needs a bit more work. Well, a visit to Ragnok is in order, then. A little adjustment to the new installed protection would do them good. Maybe, I should suggest them to have Harry do it at the Sacred Valley, too._

-o0o-

All in all, it was only about 15 minutes. Harry even had to stand and waited for Hagrid to come back for a moment before the half-giant came rushing. After a few apologizes claiming he got carried away with some friends that Harry just waved off, they started shopping. Hagrid excused himself from Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions while Harry was being measured.

When the measurement was done, Harry was told that his robes and other clothes that he ordered would be delivered later in a week. Harry thanked the shop assistant and left. Hagrid was waiting with his belated birthday present, a snowy white owl. Harry's heart swelled. He thanked the large man profusely.

At the book shope, Flourish and Blott's, Harry bought only what was on the list even though he was sure he could find at least a copy of the books in the library of his Potter family home.

They visited other shops to continue their shopping and lastly stopped at Ollivander's for Harry's wand. After a few words of greeting, Harry was surprised when Hagrid suddenly dropped down on a chair asleep snoring quite loudly. The boy turned to the wand-maker with wide eyes calculating.

"Not to worry, your Highness," said Mr. Ollivander bowing deeply, "I merely put him in a deep sleep so we can talk."

"Wha… What did you call me?" asked Harry feigning scared and confused.

"My, my," the old man chuckled, "Your Highness, you are such an actor."

Harry, decided to cut the time, stood up at his full height and addressed the man with his royalty pose. "Mr. Ollivander, I am starting to feel threatened and would like to know how did you know who I am and kindly explain your action."

"Your Highness," said Ollivander, "my apology. Words were sent informing me of your status. It is my honor to receive you in my humble shop."

"I am curious, Mr. Ollivander," said the Prince of Intra, "what connection do you have to gain such confidentiality?"

The old man waved his hand and the light dimmed. A 'CLOSED' sign was hung at the door and blinders pulled down. "Please follow me, your Highness."

Harry felt Magic encouraging him to walk after the man. He was brought into a small parlor. Ollivander served tea and started to tell him that he was actually a brother of someone Harry had met, Lord Suwan. The old man had indeed resemblances that Harry accepted the explanation. He learnt that Dumbledore had tried pulling a few strings to have Harry get a special wand. Said wand was a brother wand to the one that gave the boy the lightening shape scar, which was now only a very faint line on his forehead. Anyhow, they both agreed to let the Headmaster had his way. The wand was actually compatible with Harry anyway. Ollivander gifted the wand without any charge. Hagrid was woken up and they left. Harry knew that as soon as the shop's door was closed once again, Ollivander would floo-call the Headmaster informing that the wand was delivered.

Hagrid handed Harry the train ticket when they arrived back at Privet Drive. The groundkeeper saluted and left Harry dragging his purchase into the house. The Dursley was anxiously waiting for the boy and almost shouted in relief when he got home safely. Aunt Marge was there with Ripper, her dog. The family spent the evening lounging and talking. Harry, once again, felt at home, contented with his life. He knew a chapter of his life had ended and a new page was about to start. He did not know what he would face, but he was ready.

-o0o-

_Ending note: Another long chapter is done – the longest one so far, I can't believe I just made it over ten thousand words. You may notice that Hagrid spoke in normal English, that is because I can't do it in the style JKR and many other authors did, sorry. Anyway, please review and tell me how you find this chapter. _

_Holy Goodness, may your days be prosperous and safe._


End file.
